The Thundercats of Elsweyr
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: A retelling of the 2011 series with a few twist and takes place in the Elder Scrolls games.
1. Chapter 1

**Thundercats of Elsweyr **

**(A/N: Hi folks, I decide to put my Mouse Guard story on hold for a while and start a new one. This is the beginning of my other story, and this one is my version of Thundercats (2011). I know, there already a few or more retelling of the show on Fanfiction, but for this, I decide to put it in the Elder Scrolls world. Think about it, the Thundercats are like the Khajiit and visa versa. Also, my story is inspired by LionJustice and his stories, "Fall of Thundera" and "Thundercats! Ho!" I don't own Thundercats or Elder Scrolls. Both belong to their rightful owners. Anyway, on with the show!)**

Chapter 1: Omens

* * *

Thundera, located deep within the lust jungle of Elsweyr. It's home to the Thundercats, the mightiest of the Khajiits. Like their cousins, they can see in the dark, use their claws as weapons, worship the two moons Masser and Sercunda, and are very agile. However, unlike their cousins, they have an empire as powerful as the Imperials, and is the only kingdom in Elsweyr that have a standing army. They believe that they're superior than anyone in Tamriel. But soon, their pride will be their down fall.

_It is the Third century of the Fourth Era.  
_

_These were the days of peace and prosperity on Tamriel._

_Where 2 empires stood above all others, ruling with a just heart and razor claw._

_Although the Elder Scrolls and the omens foretold in the book would be ignored, the tragedy to come was necessary._

_For it is said, he would be born of fire. A king to lead his people to victory and unite all of Tamriel, against a growing darkness._

-Jaga, headmaster of the Cleric and royal adviser to Claudius and Leona, king and queen of Thundera.

* * *

True, the Thunderians are a proud and noble people in Elsweyr. They lived safely and comfortably inside the walls of their mighty kingdom. On the far side of the kingdom is the palace of Thundera, ruled by Claudius and his wife Leona, king and queen of Thundera and their two sons. In the square just outside the palace walls, a cloaked cat around early or mid 20's with a cat-like pet known only as Snarf, make their daily getaway to the slums, the poorest district in Thundera. Unknown to them, a cat with yellow fur followed them.

As they walked into the slums, Snarf spoke to the cloaked cat,** (A/N: I know that Snarf can't talk in the 2011 version, but if he do, he would be voiced by Josh Flitter, who voiced Rudy in Horton Hears a Who! (2008).) **"Lion-O, why must we come to this part of town? If your parents find out, we're dead."

"Relax, Snarf. You think we'll be killed every time we come to this part of town." The cloaked cat now known as Lion-O said to his scared friend.

The market is fulled with activity, with cats buying and selling goods from stands and from traveling merchants from different parts of Tamriel. Some of them get into unwanted trouble.

"Where you'd think your going wood elf?" Said a gruff voice, causing the Thunderians to stop what they're doing and see where it came from. A couple of ally cats are messing with a wood elf merchant who is male with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "N-n-now, now, now, friends, I don't want any trouble-" Stuttered the wood elf. But he was interrupted when he was shoved on his stand, casing food he was going to sell, to get knocked over. A large cat with two swords on his back said, "Well you got trouble." As he grabbed the merchant by the collar of his shirt. "Now pay up or get hurt." The large cat said to him roughly.

As this was going on, Snarf said to Lion-O, "Are they gonna hurt the poor guy?"

Lion-O answered to Snarf. "No, he may not be a Khajiit, but no one should be treated like that."

The large cat looked at his witness. "What are you looking at?" Letting go of the wood elf, who hide behind his stand.

"Whiskers." Lion-O mumbles as the four cats surrounded him.

Snarf hide behind Lion-O's leg while saying, "Uh oh."

"You gotta pay too pal, in the slums, everyone's a dog." The leader said to Lion-O while extending his hand at him.

Lion-O respond to the leader by saying, "I got a feeling that you're the only one who's gonna pay." With that, Lion-O grab the leader's hand and with the turn of his wrist, he knocked the leader to the ground.

The others went into offense. The only female of the group when first by throwing her dagger over Lion-O's head, but he quickly evaded it and he grabbed her elbow and punched her in the face.

The second one, who's a short male, came up to Lion-O with a blade, but Lion-O give him a quick kick to the head.

The third one, who have a long sword, ran up to Lion-O from behind him with a battle cry, but he soon tripped on Snarf who was running between his feet, and fell down hitting his head on his helmet.

"Thanks for the help Snarf." Lion-O said to him with a smile.

"No problem Lion-O." Snarf said. But soon he saw the leader getting up. "Lion-O, look out!" But it was too late, the leader gripped Lion-O's neck with his arms.

"Now, I'm gonna gut you like a fish." The leader said as he gripped tighter. Lion-O try to get free, but to no avail. Suddenly, a blunt object hit the leader on the back of his head and fell down. The figure in the shadow was twirling a wooden staff.

Lion-O, who was fixing his cloak asked the figure. "Not that I needed the help, but who should I thank your the assist?"

"Cheetara." The figure, came out of the shadows, reveling a female cheetah with blond hair and spots on her shoulders.

Lion-O was surprised to see a beautiful cat like her. "Hello." Lion-O said with a squeaky voice. He cleared his throat and replied again, "Hello there."

"Well, I don't think the king and queen will be please to see their son fighting ally cats." Said Cheetara.

Lion-O removed his hood revealing his red mane and blue eyes. The ally cats, who is recovering from Lion-O's attacks, gasped in shock. What they though as a ordinary cat, was actually the crowned prince.

"He's the prince?" The leader said in shock. "Run!" He said to his group and run as fast they can to get away before the guards can show.

Lion-O look at his cloak and said "My dirtiest cloak, and still it's a bad disguise."

The wood elf, who witness the entire thing, walked to lion-O. "Thank you your majesty. Thank you." He said happily while bowing at Lion-O. "If it weren't for you and your friend here, I would've been in trouble be now."

"It's no trouble." Lion-O said kindly to the merchant. Then he took at his stand which is partly a mess. "Wish I could say the same to your stand though." The wood elf just smiled at him "No big deal. I can have it fixed up." Then he remembered something. "Oh, here. A little something for helping me." He pulled out a coin purse from his pocket and tossed it to Lion-O. "No, no. I couldn't." Lion-O protested. Though it was kind of him to help the merchant, he couldn't accept the money.

The merchant said to Lion-O, "Please. I insist. It's the lest I can do after you drive those thugs out. Oh, By the way, the names Boron."

Lion-O smiled at Boron at replied "Nice to meet your Boron."

"Now, if you and your friends excuse me, I got some business to attend to. Your welcome to stop by." Boron said as he waked back to his stand.

Cheetara look at the merchant with a smile and looked back at Lion-O "Well with that out of the way, what's so important for you to risk your life for coming to this part of town?" Cheetara asked while putting her hand on her hip.

"Well, that's depends. Can you keep a secret?" Lion-O asked with a smile on his face.

Cheetara smiled back at the young prince as a reply as all three of them walked further into the slums.

* * *

Meanwhile at Thundera's royal palace, 4 cats are waiting for Lion-O in the throne room. One of them is a male tiger sitting casually in his chair, wearing a prince outfit. This is Tygra, Lion-O's adopted older brother.

The other three, older than him is wondering where the heir could be. The two being a male lion wearing a crown and armor with a red cape, and a lioness wearing a white dress and a tiara. They are Claudius and Leona. King and Queen of Thundera, and the last one, next to Leona was an old jaguar, wearing a headmaster cleric rode, and holding a staff, this is Jaga, royal adviser and leader of the Clerics, defenders of the crown and skilled warriors.

"He know how important today is. Where is that boy, Jaga?" Claudius said to his adviser.

"Be easy on him, Claudius. Remember, your father wasn't always pleased with you when you were his age." Jaga replied to Claudius meekly. Today is Lion-O's coming-of-age, but the guest of honor himself have yet to arrive.

"He's right dear." Leona said to her husband. "Beside, he still have much to learn."

"Well, unlike Lion-O, I don't neglected my duties as prince." Claudius said to his wife. He turned to Tygra and ask, "Why can't he be more like you, Tygra?"

"Please, your asking for the impossible, father." Tygra replied.

Leona said to Tygra in a kind tone. "Now Tygra, be nice to your brother. It's a special day for him."

"I know mother, I know." Tygra said to her mother with a smile. Tygra and Lion-O wasn't really the best of friends when they were little, Lion-O was always playing second fiddle with his big brother, and it's getting on Lion-O's nerves, even to this day.

* * *

Elsewhere in Thundera, in the middle district, a group of mercenaries relaxing in a tavern. The group is made up of a female High Elf with yellow eyes, dirty blond hair that go all the way to her shoulders, wearing a black robe and have only a dagger, a male Nord with brown eyes, black hair with a part in the front with a braid, wearing steel armor with leather bracers, iron boots, and have a double bladed steel axe on his back, a male Breton with blue eyes, short brown hair, wearing leather armor, and bracers, and have a quiver that hold 50 steel arrows and a longbow, and a female Argonian with light green scales and 4 horns on the back of her head, wearing a hooded grey robe, and have two daggers hidden within her robes.

The High Elf name is Aniussa, but her friends called her Ani for short. A skilled sorceress and healer. The Nord name is Bedaf Wind-Versed. A mighty warrior with a heart of gold. The Breton is called Dilelc. A master archer who can shoot a buck from 200 yards. And finally, the Argonian is named Saheen. A skilled thief and assassin who killed only when necessary. Together, they're known as The Dragon Shield. They roam around Tamriel looking for people who needed help like stopping a bandit raid on a town, defending a important person, or killing a necromancer threatening a village with an army of the dead, that is if the gold is good.

Ani is wise and the mortal compass of the team. She also have a rare gift of sensing Daedric influences. Bedaf is brave, honorable and sometime he rush into battle without thinking of a plain. Dilelc is the acrobatic type and can use his magic if ever needed. And lastly, Saheen is the spy of the team. She can penetrate even the most heavily guarded or well fortified places and can out-think her foes using her skills and wits. She also have a soft spot for kids and and elderly and share half of her spoils to them unlike most thieves who keep what they stole to themselves.

Right now, their hanging out in Thundera after fighting a bandit raid in a nearby village.

Bedaf, the leader of the band, raised his tankard of ale and said to this allies, "A toast to another successful victory and to another job well done."

"Aye." Dilelc said with a hearty laugh as the rest raised their tankard's and clang them together and drink their ale.

"So, where to now, Bedaf?" Ani asked the Nord.

"I've been thinking we can hang around here for a few days til we get a new assignment." Bedaf said to the High Elf.

"That's sounds like an excellent idea." Saheen said also. "I heard that Thundera have the best armor and weapons in Elsweyr."

"I also heard that it have the best fertile land next to Cyrodill." Dilelc also said to his fellow warriors.

"Both of them are true." Ani said to Saheen and Dilelc.

"Yep." Bedaf said in agreement. "The Thunderians are a proud people. We should respect that."

The others nodded. Despite the Thunderians being arrogant, they're a noble race.

* * *

In another part of the Slums, Lion-O, Snarf, and Cheetara came to small building. The owner opened the door to reveal a male Dark Elf with red eyes like all Dark Elves, short black hair, and wearing merchant clothes. He's name is Drathan Heroos. A friend of Lion-O who dig up artifacts dating back to the Oblivion Crisis and beyond.

"Ah, Lion-O my friend please come in." Drathan said kindly. Cheetara was suspicious by Lion-Os friend. She heard that Dark elves are crafty and can rob someone blind like their cousins.

"Drathan here sell hard-to-find, how should I say, collectibles." Lion-O said to Cheetara.

"By collectibles, you mean black market items." Cheetara said.

"Trust me, they're more than that. Come on." Lion-O said as he enter the store.

"Wait up." Snarf said as he followed his friend.

Cheetara enter the store and saw it is filled with artifacts like weapons, and armor from the Dwemer, which have been lost in time and Snow Elves, which are now called the Falmer. Creatures that dwells underground and come out at night. There's also Dwemer machines which haven't move in years.

"What are these?" Cheetara asked Lion-O who was holding a Dwemer cog.

"These are what the Book of Omens called artifacts from a lost time." Lion-O said as he handed the cog to Cheetara. "These are also what's beyond Thundara's walls."

"Lion-O, do you think that those stories are just that?" Cheetara said to the prince while looking at the bronze cog. She heard that both races have been dead for centuries but no ruins have been found, except for a couple of Dwemer ruins which are scattered all over Tamriel. But those who enter, rarely live to tell the tale.

Drathan walked to a table with something covered in a cloth and said to Cheetara.

"Tell me, do this look like a story to you?" Drathan said as he pulled the cloth.

Lion-O and Cheetara was shock by this, what's under the cloth is a bottle which hold small fragments of a red jewel.

"Drathan, are those..." Lion-O said before the merchant said to him.

"Yes my friend, these are the fragments of the Amulet of Kings itself."

"The Amulet of Kings?" Cheetara said in surprise. "I though it was destroyed which ended the Oblivion Crisis long ago."

"It was destroyed, but a few fragments remains." Drathan said to Cheetara while holding the bottle and the fragments glows. "I search all over Tamriel to find them."

"I think it's a fake you sell to people like him." Cheetara said to Lion-O not believing the fragments are real.

"Hey, I may be a Dark Elf, but I'm not a thief." Drathan said to Cheetara feeling insulted.

"And they're not fake."

Lion-O took the bottle from Drathan and look at the fragments and said to Cheetara.

"You know, when we were little, I heard tales about a race of elves before man, crystals made from stars, and a race more advance than our own. Now, most of us have out grew them, but I didn't."

Lion-O look at the Cheetara and said with a sheepish smile. "You think I'm crazy, right?"

"No, I say your..different." Cheetara said to Lion-O.

Lion-O smiled at Cheetara's words. Look like some didn't think he's crazy.

Snarf looked at a Dwemer Spider and sniffed it. Checking to see if it move. Luckily, it didn't.

"Are you sure these things are dead?" Snarf said to Drathan.

"Yes. They were like that when I found them." Drathan said to Snarf.

Then, they heard a bell which tells the time and Lion-O gasped in shock.

"Oh man, I'm late!" Lion-O said. He remember that today is his coming-of-age ceremony and he don't want to disappoint his parents. He handed Drathan some gold coins.

"I'll take it." Lion-O said before he said to Cheetara.

"You know, maybe next time I'll bail you out of trouble." Lion-O said as he put the hood over his head and ran out of the store. Snarf followed. "Lion-O, wait up!" Snarf said.

Cheetara smiled on what Lion-O said. Perhaps he can bail her out of danger when the time comes.

* * *

At the same time after Lion-O left the store, a female puma wearing a dark brown dress and a wrist mounted crossbow on her left arm is walking to her house when Lion-O turn to a corner and bumped into her by accident, causing both cats to fell to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry." Lion-O said to puma.

"That's okay. It's my fault. I didn't watch then I was going." The puma said to Lion-O as he got up.

Snarf caught up to his friend and said,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Snarf." Lion-O said to his pet/friend.

Lion-O got up and held his hand to the puma,who grasped it and help her back up.

"Thanks. I'm Pumyra." The Puma, now called Pumyra said.

"I'm Lion-O." Lion-O said to Pumyra.

Pumyra is shock that he bumped into the prince and bowed to him.

"Forgive me your highness. I didn't watch where I was going."

"No need to apologize, Pumyra. I was in a rush to get back home." Lion-O said.

"What's the occasion?" Pumyra said to the crowned prince.

"It's my coming-of-age ceremony and I'm already late." Lion-O said.

"Oh, well good luck Lion-O." Pumyra said as Lion-O continue to run to the palace.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you, Pumyra." Lion-O said as he ran and Snarf follow, but stop and look back at Pumyra. "Nice to meet you too, Pumyra." Snarf said and continue to follow Lion-O to the palace.

* * *

Back at the palace, Claudius, Leona, Jaga, and Tygra waited for Lion-O as Tygra yawned out of boredom, when the prince himself came into the room as the royal family and adviser stood up. Lion-O stands before his father.

"Sorry I'm late." Lion-O said sheepishly at this father with a smile.

Claudius turn to Jaga and nodded as he said,

"Let us begin this scared Right of Passage, Jaga."

Jaga nodded as the old jaguar raised his staff and said,

"Guardians of the Crown, bring fourth, the Sword of Omens."

Then, a couple of rode figures enter the throne room, with one of them holding something in a light blue cloth. These are the Clerics. Defenders of the royal family and keeper to the Sword of Omens. The other Clerics stopped close to the thrones, while the one holding the cloth walked to Jaga.

Tygra winked at the cleric, who looked back, unimpressed.

"Are you flirting, Tygra?" Lion-O said to his adopted brother as he turn to Jaga.

"While you'll one day wear the crown, Lion-O," Jaga said as he remove the cloth, revealing a sword with a unique blue design on it's hilt and a red jewel in the center called the Eye of Thundera. This is the Sword of Omens. The most powerful sword in all of Tamriel. It was forged during the Oblivion Crisis and it unite all of Elsweyr to fight against Mehrunes Dagon, the Dadric Prince of Destruction who almost conquer all of Tamriel have not Lion-O forefather, and a united Tamriel stopped him.

"But only the Eye of Thundera, the source of the Thundercats power, knows there's truly a king inside you." Jaga finished.

"Go on Lion-O, pick it up." Leona said encouraging her first born son.

Lion-O, grab the sword and raised it. It is light in his hand as he took a few steps away from his parents, brother, and adviser as he swings the sword a bit.

"What you hold in your hands is what build the Thundercat Empire, but only he who is deemed worthy can weld its awesome power." Claudius said to Lion-O who took a few more swings with the sword and Claudius, Leona, Tygra and Jaga approach him.

"Here, let me show what it can do in the proper hands." Claudius said as he take the sword from Lion-O and stepped back.

"Uh-oh, catch!" Tygra said as he toss him a regular sword and Lion-O grabbed it.

Claudius then turn and strike at Lion-O who barley blocked his father's attack as lightning came out of the sword. The sword is also enchanted thanks to the Eye of Thundera, which gives it unimaginable power.

Leona watch her son duel her husband as Claudius said to Lion-O as he attacked again and Lion-O block each attack.

"The Book told that is was the Thundercats, our ancestors who along with an army of a united country, first defeated Mehrunes Dagon. It was the Thundercats as well as the Imperials who brought law and order to a world of warring nations. and it's now the Thundercats who are strong to maintain this peace!"

Claudius strike again and Lion-O block the attack, but due to the force, he was knocked to the floor.

"Our Empire live by a code, justice, truth, honor, and loyalty. Remember that, and one day, you'll make a fine king." Claudius said to Lion-O.

This was true. The Thundercats live by a code, which is made up of four ventures: 1. To speak the truth at all time, 2. To be loyal to both friends and family, 3. To honor and respect your superiors, and 4. To strive to help others and fairness in all acts that are committed that is good. This is known as The Code of Thundera.

"I will father." Lion-O said.

Claudius then stabbed the sword into the floor with the Thundercats emblem on it. The sound of thunder was heard and lightning shots from the sword. The others watch this display of power as Lion-O looked at the sword. Once the lightning have stopped, Lion-O once again picked up the sword and swing it and lightning shots out of the mighty weapon.

"That's it Lion-O, concentrate." Claudius said in encouragement.

With each strike Lion-O took, more lightning came out of the blade. Then, Lion-O place the sword on the emblem, which glows red. Lion-O then place the sword close to his face as the hilt extended and the Eye of Thundera change into a cat's eye as Lion-O's eyes glows and the Eye also glow.

Lion-O's sight extended to an unknown place as he saw a mace with a terrifying looking face. The mace's eyes glow red like fire as the mace said to Lion-O.

"_The Oblivion Gates opens again!_"

Lion-O gasped in shock as he pulled the sword from his. What was that all about?

"Lion-O, why did you stop?" Claudius said in concern.

"I.. I think I saw something." Lion-O said.

"Tell us Lion-O." Jaga said as he and Leona walked by Claudius.

"What did you see, Lion-O?" Leona said in concern.

As Lion-O was about to explained what he saw, he heard giggling.

"That." Lion-O said as he went to the window and saw two female cats in their daily clothing giggling about something.

"Heh, meow." Lion-O said as the looked at the ladies.

Claudius, Leona, and Jaga came to the window beside the crowned prince.

Jaga closed his eyes as Leona shook her head in disappointment. Claudius was also disappointed as he took the Sword of Omens from his hands and said to Lion-O,

"The sword is ready, but you however, still have much to learn."

Lion-O frowned in sadness as Claudius walked away and Leona followed her husband to calm him down.

Jaga looked at Lion-O and said to the adviser,

"What Jaga? I didn't see anything."

"And I didn't say anything." Jaga said as he leave the throne room as he watched the Clerics leave as Tygra followed leaving Lion-O alone.

He was pondering about what he saw in the sword of that mace and, 'The Oblivion Gates opens again'. What do that mean?

He decide to go to the palace library to get answers.

One thing for sure, what ever that mace was, it's not a good omen.

* * *

**A/N: And cut. The first chapter of my Thundercats story is finish. I know that Queen Leona didn't survive Lion-O's birth, but this story, she did. I also know that Lion-O didn't meet Pumyra, but again in this story, he did meet her. I also introduce a couple of OCs in this story. The Code of Thundera is from the original Thundercats.  
**

**That mace Lion-O saw is the mace of Molag Bal. A nasty weapon. In the next chapter, an old friend return to Thundera and new friends are made. See y'all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thundercats of Elsweyr

**(A/N: Here's chapter two to Thundercats of Elsweyr. In this chapter, Lion-O do some research about the mace he saw in the sword, and the warning. Also an old friend return to Thundera and new ones are made during a party. I don't own Thundercats (2011) or Elder Scrolls. They belong to their rightful owners. Just so you know, Lone Gundam, this story takes place 300 years after **_**Oblivion**_** and 100 years after **_**Skyrim**_**, and I can see if I can add references to **_**Skyrim.) **_

Chapter 2: Return of an old friend

* * *

In the palace library, Lion-O is digging for information of what he saw in the Sword of Omens and the warning, 'The Oblivion Gates opens again.' So far, he found nothing. He then found a book which said, 'Daedric Artifacts'.

"Here's what I'm looking for." Lion-O said as he pulled the book from the shelf. He opened the book and saw Daedric Artifacts from Azura's Star, which can trap white magic and souls, to the Skeleton Key which can unlock any lock in Tamriel. It's been use by many thieves, including the infamous Thieves Guild. But these are not the ones he's looking for. Lion-O turn to the next page and saw the mace he saw in the sword.

Lion-O then read out-load,

"'The Mace of Molag Bal: Also called The Vampire's Mace, this weapon can drain a soul of a person, and transform that power to it's welder.' So that's what I saw." Lion-O said in understanding. The mace he saw was a Daedric artifact. He look into another book which tells about the Oblivion Crisis 300 years ago.

"_The Oblivion Gates opens again, what do that mean?_" Lion-O though to himself as he read the book.

* * *

Meanwhile in Claudius and Leona's bed chamber, Leona is helping Claudius as she said to her king and husband.

"Dear, I think you were a bit hard on Lion-O. You know how long he waited for this day."

"I know, but if he is to take the crown, he need to learn some authority." Claudius said to his wife.

"I think he already did." Leona said.

"What do you mean?" Claudius said, not getting that his wife is saying.

"Earlier today, he save an eleven merchant from a gang of ally cats in the slums."

"The slums?" Claudius said in disbelief. He know that the slums is no place for a prince. "I thought I told him a hundred times not to go there. It's dangerous."

"I know, but you can't keep him in the palace all the time. You know how curious he is about what's beyond Thunderas walls." Leona said, trying to reason with Claudius.

"All the more reason that Lion-O should stay until he's ready." Claudius said.

Leona then though of something she remember something long ago and said,

"Claudius, do you remember how we meet?"

"How can I forget. I was a young prince, no younger than Tygra or Lion-O minding my own business leaping from branch to branch practicing by agility when a branch broke." Claudius said as he recall his childhood. This was true, a branch broke under Claudius's weight and fell to the ground.

Leona laugh as she too remember her childhood. "Yeah, I was a princess to a wealthy family when I heard your crying."

"I was not." Claudius said in denial, but it was also true, Claudius did cry cause of a cut on his foot caused by a small twig on the branch.

"Come on, I did help you with your foot." Leona said to Claudius. Leona was skilled in healing as she help heal his foot.

Claudius sight in defeat knowing his wife was right.

"And when I look into you eyes and you look into mine, I knew when we were meant to be together." Leona said as she continue with the story. After Leona have finish, both cubs share into each others eyes. Claudius back then was shy, but summons the courage to say hi and introduce himself. Leona also introduce herself as the daughter of a neighboring kingdom.

"Yeah, and when I return home, I saw the stars shining brighter that day." Claudius as he sight, remembering that day. After Claudius and Leona parted ways, Claudius return home and told his father what happen, though he wasn't pleased that he got hurt, he was pleased that Claudius was safe. Later that night, Claudius saw the stars shining brighter than before. But they were friends back then, but in time, it grew into true love.

Those were some of the most happiest moments in their lives.

Claudius sight as he said to his wife,

"Your right, dear, maybe I was a bit hard on Lion-O"

"Maybe you should give Lion-O another chance." Leona suggested.

"I'll think about that." Claudius said to Leona. "But for now, he's not ready."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Snarf is taking a nap in a horn, which serve as an alarm in case of danger. As Snarf was sleeping, a guard saw something in the distance and said,

"Something approaches. Sound the alarm!" The guard said as another blew the horn causing Snarf to wake up and scream. He yelled as he fell into a river.

Snarf surfaced and said in annoyance,

"What? I can't take a nap?"

Claudius, Leona, Tygra, Lion-O and Jaga ran to the balcony and Claudius pulled out a telescope to see who or what is approaching to Thunderas gate.

He saw a large rock with yellow crystals pulled by slaves.

Claudius saw something, or someone on top of the rock and said,

"It can't be." Claudius said as he laugh and pulled the telescope down. "It can't be, at long last."

"What, what can't be Claudius?" Leona said to Claudius.

"An old friend. Come." Claudius said as Lion-O, Tygra, and Leona follow him.

Later, the four cats ride horses as the gates open, letting them outside.

They saw the giant rock pulled by Nords, Orcs, Argonians, Dark Elves and surprisingly High Elves.

On top of the rock stood a male saber tooth tiger with only one fang and wearing Thunderian armor. This is Grune. An old friend to the royal family, and one of Thunderas greatest general.

The slaves stopped and Tygra stopped his horse as he dismounted.

"Grune!" Tygra said as he ran near the rock, happy to see one of his old trainers again after so many years.

"I come bearing gifts." Grune said to the royal family. "Though it may not look like much now, but wait til the Thunderian Stone-cutters are done with it." With a laugh, Grune jumped from the rock and landed before Claudius, Leona and Lion-O who also dismounted.

"Are you a sight for sore eyes old friend." Claudius said to Grune as the two cats embrace.

"Grune." Leona said to the general after Grune and Claudius finish their hug.

"My lady." Grune said as he bowed to the queen. "Your as beautiful as ever."

"Thanks." Leona said to Grune.

Claudius look around and said to Grune,

"And were is our dear friend, Panthro?"

Claudius got his answer as Grune shook his head and said to the king and queen,

"He fought bravely. But sadly, he came upon a force that was too powerful for even him to overcome."

Grune then show a bag and pulled out a Thunderian nun-chucks one red and one blue which belong to Panthro, another general of Thundra and teacher to Lion-O and Tygra when they were little.

"It was only through his sacrifice that I stand before you two today." Grune finish as he handed the weapon to Claudius.

Claudius and Leona fell the lost of one of their generals as Claudius said to Grune while holding Panthros weapon,

"Tomorrow, we will mourn this great lost." Claudius put his hand on Grune's shoulder and continue, "But for today, we shall celebrate the return of Thunderas greatest general."

* * *

The five cats return to Thundera and tell the entire kingdom that Grune have return. The news spread like a wildfire as it also made it through the ears of the Dragon Shield, who just left the tavern a couple of hours ago.

"Grune have return, huh?" Bedaf said in surprise. "I remember hearing him as a boy. He and Panthro fought many battles together."

"Yeah. I also heard that Grune and Panthro went to search for the Book of Omens somewhere in Tamriel." Ani said to her Nord friend.

"I agree, but somehow they didn't find it. I don't know about you guys, but I got a bad feeling about Grune." Dilelc said.

"What do you mean, Dilelc?" Saheen said to the Breton archer.

"Think about it, isn't it a bit weird that Grune pops out of nowhere with slaves and a massive rock?" Dilelc said to his brothers and sisters in arms.

The rest of Dragon Shield though about this. Dilelc was right, It is odd that Grune came out of the blue with gifts for Claudius and his family. Grune must be hiding something from them.

"Your right about that, Dilelc." Bedaf said. "We need to keep a close eye on him. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Dilelc, Ani, and Saheen said to their Nord leader.

Just then, a Thunderian boy walked to the group as he said,

"Hey, haven't you heard?"

"Heard what kid?" Ani said to the young cub.

"King Claudius and Queen Leona are throwing a party in honor of general Panthro tonight. The whole kingdom is invited, including travelers." The boy said to the group.

"The entire kingdom, huh?" Bedaf said to himself. "Interesting. Do that include mercenaries, and nobles?"

"Yes. They're also invited." The boy said to the Dragon Shield.

"Thanks for the info kid." Badaf said to the boy.

"No problem." The boy said as he ran to someplace else.

Badaf turn to his companions and said to them,

"Look like we got a party to go to my friends."

The rest of the group nodded back. Tonight will be the night they'll never forget.

Unknown to them, Pumyra was listening in on the conversation.

"So there's a ceremony to honor General Panthro, huh?" Pumyra said to herself. "That sounds exciting."

Pumyra ran back to her home to prepare for tonight.

* * *

That very night, Masser and Secunda shines brightly over Thundera as they gives off their heavenly glow. At the square, which is close to the palace, the massive rock was decorated with lanterns which light the entire square. All of Thundera was there, along with travelers from different parts of Tamriel, including parts of Elsweyr. Claudius, Leona, Jaga, Lion-O, Tygra and Grune was standing on a platform as Claudius address the crowd before the ceremony begins,

"It was many years ago that I and Leona send out General Grune and Panthro on a mission to find the fabled Book of Omens. While the Book remind lost, Grune return with tales of adventure, and great treasure. Tonight, we show him our appreciation."

Grune stepped to the crowd and bowed. The crowd cheered for Grune's return and the visitors joined as well.

The ceremony start as the musicians played their instruments and some people started the dance. Travelers entertain the Thunderians by performing magic, telling stories from many years ago, or to simply enjoy the festivity.

In one part of the ceremony, a Breton was telling a group of Thunderians, including children about the heroic Dragonborn,

"And there he stood, the Dragonborn, with his weapons at the ready as the face the World-Eater. Alduin looked at the hero, and made a powerful roar."

The storyteller made a dragon roar which scared a few kids.

In another part of the ceremony, a couple of High Elves was performing magic to the crowd as one High Elf use a fire spell, while another moves the fire into shapes like an animal, much the crowd's delight.

In yet another part of the ceremony, a large cat with a spot on his left eye was enjoying a mug of ale when he feel a tug on his shirt. He look down and saw a pair of kittens. One was male with tan fur and brown hair, and the was female and have red hair and blue on the top and both wearing tattered clothes and have matching brown eyes.

"Good evening sir." The male kitten said as he greets the cat.

"Wilykat and Kit at your service." The kitten, now called Wilykat said as he bowed.

"Perhaps my sister here and I can interest you in a song?" Wilykat said as Wilykit smiled with her hand behind her back.

However, the cat was in no mood for a song as he said to the twins in a rough tone,

"Go away you fitly street urchins!"

The kids didn't leave as Kit said to him,

"I assure you, I'm quite good." She said as she pulled out her round flute. "And you only need to pay for my gentile songs moves your caring heart."

Kit then took a deep breath and begin to play her flute, which have a beautiful melody.

"I though I said-" The cat was about to say but stopped as the music filled his ears, putting him in a trance.

"Your music is as lovely as the day is long." The cat said as he dance to the music.

As Kit continue playing, Kat reach into the cat's pocket and pulled out a fish bone. "Yuck! What he keeps in there?" Kat said as he threw the bone away. Kat reach again this time pulled out an apple core. He threw that away and reach again and pulled out a handful of coins.

"Oh. Here we go." Kat said he ran with the cat's money.

Once her brother got away, Wilykat stopped playing which snap the cat out of his trance.

"I said scram you kids!" The cat said, not knowing what happen.

"Of course sir." Kit said as she bowed. "Sorry to bother you."

With that, Kit jumped from the table and ran to join her brother as the two kittens smiled at their success as the two cats ran out of the party.

However, they didn't get far as they bumped into someone as Wilykat dropped the stolen money.

That someone was Saheen who witness the kittens performance.

"Going somewhere children?" Saheen said to the kittens.

Both Wilykit and Wilykat look at the money and at the Argonian and gulped with fear. Look like they've been caught.

Surprisingly, Saheen pulled out two loafs of bread she got from the food table and handed them to the kids.

"Here you go." Shaeen said kindly.

Both kittens are dumbfound by this, but they're both grateful as they grabbed the breads.

"Thanks miss." Kat said to Saheen.

"Your welcome. Now run along you two." Saheen said motioning them to leave.

The kittens don't need a second though as the twins picked up the money and ran from the party.

"Cute kids." Saheen said to herself and smiled.

Far from the ceremony, a couple of slaves from earlier was put into stocks. One of them was a Dark Elf, and another a High Elf and an Orc.

Two kids throw tomatoes at the prisoners.

"Hey!" The Dark Elf said to the kids. The High Elf spit the tomato from his face.

"What's the big idea?" The Orc said to the kids as well.

"Hey, knock it off!" Lion-O said to the kids as they ran.

Lion-O looked at the two prisoners and walked to them.

"Please your majesty, have mercy." The High Elf begged to the prince.

"Yes, we mean no harm." The Orc also said to Lion-O

"Why should I?" Lion-O said to the High Elf. He know that High Elves are said to be superior than the other races. He also know that Orcs are said to brutal and savage.

"This is all a misunderstanding. We're just traveling when we were put in chains by your general." The High Elf said to Lion-O as the Orc nodded.

The Dark Elf grunt and said to the High Elf,

"Don't bother. Beside, asking for mercy from a Thunderian is like trying to squeeze water from a stone."

"You watch your tongue!" The High Elf said to the Dark Elf.

"He'll have our heads!" The Orc also said.

"No. I want to hear this." Lion-O said, interested in their story.

"We elves only come there for trade. Like Cyrodiil, Thundera has the most fertile soil." The Dark Elf said to Lion-O as the races of Tamriel and the Thunderians feat on one of the food tables.

"What we trade with you, can feed our children."

"He's right." The High Elf said.

"I came to offer a peace agreement with you king. We Orcs have been fighting for far too long, but your general put me in chains cause I'm an Orc." The Orc said to the Thunderian prince.

Lion-O was surprise by this. He can't believe his people can do such a cruel thing. His people are better than this. They only came to trade and the Orcs wanted peace, yet they put them in chains. This is a violation to the Code.

Tygra walked to his brother and said,

"Come on Lion-O, your not taking this criminal seriously, are you?"

"Criminal?" The Dark Elf said, insulted by Tygra's words.

"The only crime we ever commit is trespassing on your land just for trade."

"Yeah, and the crime I commit was to offer peace between us." The Orc said to the tiger.

Tygra ignored their words and said to Lion-O,

"Come on, it's time for the games."

Lion-O looked back at the two elves and the Orc and follow his brother.

Unknown to them, Pumyra was listening on the whole conversation. She was surprise by what she have heard.

"Those elves got captured just for trade, and that Orc for offering peace? That's not right at all." The puma said to herself.

* * *

In the arena, the royal family was on a stand with a table in it. One have Panthro's nun-chucks and a picture of the general on an empty chair as Claudius said to the crowd,

"These games tonight are dedicated to the life of an outstanding general and loyal friend to us. who gave all he has in the name of Thundera."

Claudius rise his goblet and said,

"To Panthro!"

"To Panthro!" Lion-O, Tygra, Grune, and Leona said as they rise their goblets too.

The crowd cheered at the games start. In the middle of the arena was a pound with a huge tree with entangled branches, and a bell on the top. The rules of the game is that no weapons are allowed, and if one get thrown into the pound, they're out. The game is won when one rings the bell at the top of the tree.

A Khajitt and a wood elf climb to the top as the wood elf use a rope to swing and knock the Khajitt off the branch. The crowd gasped at this. However, the Khajitt use his claws to grab the branch, making a few scratches in the branch as he continue the climb. The wood elf continue to the bell, and saw the Khajitt behind him. He quicken the pace, but the Khajitt was faster and more agile as he flipped and knocked the wood elf of the branch and fell into the water. The Khajitt then ringed bell, meaning he won as the crowd cheered.

In the crowd, Bedaf and was watching the entertainment.

"This is the best seat in the arena. Right?" Bedaf said to Dilelc.

"Yeah. I wonder who will be next." Dilelc said to his friend and leader.

In the royal box, Grune was enjoying a grape as he said to the king,

"Ah, it's truly the little things you missed the most."

"I can imagine that is was an experience of a life-time." Claudius said, referring to Grune's travels.

Lion-O then said to the general,

"Grune, when you were out there did you saw any, artifacts?"

Tygra, who are on the far side of the table, stood up and said to his brother,

"Lion-O, don't ask him stupid questions."

"Tygra." Leona said to Tygra in annoyance.

"I see that nothing have changed since I left Claudius." Grune said to Claudius.

"One son with his head on his shoulders, the other still in the clouds or in his books."

Grune then spoke to Lion-O as he said,

"I'm afraid Lion-O, I encounter every matter of beast and warrior, but nothing I seen resemble artifacts. I found a few, but they seen worthless."

Lion-O was disappointed by this news.

"We did everything we can to find the book." Grune said in pity.

"Then perhaps what the doubters said is true, the book is no more then a fairy tale then of artifacts or Mehrunes Dagon." Tygra said in a know-it-all tone.

Leona disagree with Tygra's opinion as she said to her son,

"Tygra, you know that's not true. There's proof that Mehrunes Dagon is real. There's the Oblivion Crisis for example."

"Mother, I'm sure it was just some wizard mimicking as Dagon." Tygra said to his mother, doubting that the Deadric Prince of Destruction even exist. (**A/N**: At this point in time, many though the Oblivion Crisis was a Legend.)

"I see so much of me in you. You would've made a great king." Grune said to Tygra as he place his hand on Tygra's shoulder.

"But such honors must be reserve for the bloodlines."

"Lion-O will also make a great king." Claudius said to his general as Leona nodded in agreement.

"Of course he will father, I would've made a better one." Tygra said while pointing to himself and Grune laugh.

"You're just so perfect aren't you Tygra?" Lion-O said to his adopted brother with jealousy in his voice.

"Why thank you Lion-O." Tygra said, not knowing that Lion-O was being sarcastic.

Lion-O then got up and pointed at Tygra.

"It's a shame that your scared of getting your tail kicked on front of your hero." Lion-O said in a challenging tone.

"Lion-O, now is not the time." Tygra said as he too got up.

"I say now is the perfect time."Grune said as he pointed at the bell.

Both Lion-O and Tygra nodded at each other and exit the box and enter the arena.

* * *

In the arena, Lion-O and Tygra was at the bottom of the tree as they both get ready.

"So it's the princes huh? This should be good." Bedaf said.

"Yeah, I bet that Lion-O can win since he is the next king." Dilelc said to his leader.

"I'm gonna ring that bell." Lion-O said in determination.

"And I'm gonna ring yours, Lion-O." Tygra said to his brother.

Lion-O growled at Tygra. He got to prove to everyone that Lion-O is the better king than Tygra. Even if he was a reincarnated spiritual leader by his cousins. (**A/N**: In case your wondering, Lion-O was born when Masser and Secunda eclipse. Meaning he's not only the next king, but also the Mane of Elsweyr.)

A trumpet sounded, starting the race as Lion-O quickly sprint up the tree as Tygra chase him.

Tygra jumped to Lion-O and said, "I'm right behind you Lion-O."

Lion-O quickly react as he kick at Tygra, but Tygra dodge his foot and punch Lion-O in the face.

Lion-O fell and was knocked back at the starting point and grunt.

The crowd cheered at the prince and Lion-O continue to the run after Tygra as he punch and kick at him.

Lion-O deliver a punch to Tygra's face, but quickly recover and kick Lion-O square in the head.

Tygra stop near the bell and said to Lion-O as he taunt,

"You know Lion-O, when it comes to everything except the crown, your always going to be second place."

Lion-O had enough of Tygra's insults as he charge at him to knock him down, but Tygra have the advantage of using Lion-O's anger against him as he punch Lion-O in the face and fell down to the pound.

The crowd was shock as their prince fell into the pond.

"I can't believe Tygra beat a Mane." A Khajjit, who won the first race said. They say that Manes are like the Dedric Princes, but without powers.

Lion-O resurface and saw Tygra ringing the bell as he laugh and said,

"When are you gonna learn, little brother?"

The crowd cheered at Tygra's victory as Lion-O glared at his brother.

* * *

After the games, Lion-O is at the palace balcony looking at the party below and holding the bottle with what remain of the legendary Amulet of Kings.

"It's official." Lion-O said to Snarf as he look at the bottle. "They think I'm a failure. And they'll always will unless I can prove them that I'm not chasing a childish dream."

"I know you will, Lion-O." Snarf said to his friend, trying to cheer him up.

"But how can I do that when even Grune said that there's no artifacts out there?" Lion-O said to his small friend.

"Don't let what Grune fail to see stand in the way of what you believe." Jaga said to the young prince as he walk to him.

Lion-O hid the bottle behind his back from his adviser. Though he want to tell him.

"The Book said that our greatest king will possess an ability of Sight Beyond Sight."

"You mean like, having visions?" Lion-O said to the old cat.

"It's more than that, Lion-O. It's the ability to lead with clarity. For sight is useless without action."

Lion-O thought about what he saw in the Sword of Omens and the research he dug up. He knew that by keeping it a secret, he broke one of the Code of Thundera: Truth. But what he saw frighten him so he couldn't tell anyone.

"There's something I need to talk to you about, Jaga." Lion-O said as Jaga place his hand of the prince shoulder.

"There will be time to talk later. There's a party still going on. Enjoy yourself." Jaga said to Lion-O.

"Thanks Jaga." Lion-O said to his adviser now feeling better as he ran back to the festival.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the slums, the Thunder-Kittens ran to an old run down house which they live.

The two kids ran inside and went down stairs to were two chairs are at.

Wilykit took her seat while Wilykat pull out two fruits, two pieces of meat with bones and the two bread Saheen give them from the bag, and took his seat.

"Dinner is serve." Kat said to his sister.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kit said to Kat as they started to eat.

However instead of eating properly, they devour their food like crazy as they quickly stuff their faces.

Wilykat burped as he and Kit laugh.

The twins stop as Kat said to his sister,

"You know sis, it's not always gonna be this way. Cause once I have the map, I'm taking you to the City of Treasures, El Dara."

On the pole is a picture of a legendary city, El Dara the City of Treasures. It is said that it hold vast amount of wealth that only the Emperor of the White-Gold Tower could dream of.

"Really?" Kit said to her brother.

"Yes." Wilykat said as he point at the picture. "We'll have more food then we know what to do with, and so much money, people will be begging us for it."

"El Dara, here we come." Kit said as she jump excitedly. The twins have dream of finding the lost city since their father told them the legend.

* * *

Back at the festival, Lion-O and Tygra saw a crowd gathered at the stockade as they harass the prisoners with torches.

"Hey, watch where you're pointing that!" The High Elf said to his tormentor as he feel the heat from the torch.

"We can't let this happen, Tygra." Lion-O said as he ran to help the prisoners.

Tygra however stop him and said to his younger brother as he place his hand on his shoulder,

"Why? The Orcs are our greatest enemy Lion-O, and the Elves have mocked us for centuries."

"Well maybe they don't have do be." Lion-O said to Tygra as he ran to stop the mob before any blood could be spilled and Tygra follow.

Not far from the event unfolding, the Dragon Shield saw the crowd of Thunderians.

"That doesn't look good." Bedaf said, not liking where the mob is going.

"We got to stop them, before any harm come to them." Ali said also. She know that the High Elves and Dark Elves are her kins, even if they're different.

"Very well. No weapons. We don't want to harm the rioters." Bedaf ordered as they sheathed their weapons and ran to stop the crowd before things get worse.

It did got worse when Lion-O move through the crowd and shield the three prisoners.

"These three mean us no harm. They don't deserve this." Lion-O said to the crowd, trying to reason with them.

"Your right, prince Lion-O." One Thunderian, which was the leader of the mob said Lion-O as he said to the mob,

"These heretics and barbarians, deserve death!"

The mob cheered in agreement, demanding the Orc and Elves blood.

"Heretics?" The High Elf said, insulted by what the leader said, "Now wait just a second."

But the Dark Elf said, "Shh." Telling him to be quiet.

"I won't let anyone lay a paw on them." Lion-O said to the crowd, not letting them harm the prisoners.

"Move Orc and Elf lover!" The leader said as he swing his stick at Lion-O as he fell. "Or you'll wind up in those stocks yourself!"

The mob agree with the idea before Tygra came in and push the leader to the ground and walk to Lion-O's side.

"You better be very sure you want to do this. Cause I got his back." Tygra said.

The leader got back up and laugh.

"All of us against you two?"

Just then, a familiar figure does a somersault and landed in front of the princes.

"Make that three." Cheetara said to the crowd as she extend her staff.

"Twice in one day." Lion-O said, surprise to see Cheetara again. "Now I know your following me."

"Yeah, right into trouble, again." Cheetara said to the prince as she smiled.

"How about four?" Pumyra said as she step in front of the three cats.

"Pumyra?" Lion-O said once again surprise to see the puma again.

"Surprise you see me, my prince?" Pumyra said to Lion-O.

"A bit." Lion-O said to Pumyra.

"Better make that eight." Bedaf said as he, Ani, Dilelc and Saheen walk to the four cats side.

"This day keeps getting better and better." Lion-O said to himself.

The crowd growled as the eight heroes prepare themselves.

Pumyra ready her wrist crossbow as she pick up a pebble and pull back on her weapon.

Bedaf creak his neck and knuckles, while Dilelc get into a fighting stance.

Tygra pull put his whip and swing it at the crowd as they back off a bit as the tiger smiled.

"Let's teach them a lesson!" One Thunderian said as the mob charge at them.

"Now you see me, now you don't." Tygra said as he crack his whip, turning him invisible.

"Where'd he go?" A Thunderian said as the others stop and wonder where Tygra gone.

Tygra turn viable behind one Thunderian as he turn and Tygra punch him in the face and roll to the wall, knocking him out.

A couple of Thunderians charge at the Dragon Shield.

Three of them attack Bedaf, but he grab two of them and knock their heads together, knocking them out cold.

The third Thunderian swing his club at the Nord, but he quickly grab the weapon and break it using his strength.

Shock by this, the Thunderian drop the broke weapon and use his claws as he hit the Nord on the chest. However, since Bedaf was wearing armor, the Thunderian groan in pain as he hold his hand.

This gave Bedaf a chance as he does an uppercut, knocking the Thunderian out.

One Thunderian attack Dilelc with a torch and scythe as the Breton dodges his attacks.

He then kick the Thunderian on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Two Thunderians attack Saheen as one with a knife strike at the Argonian but she quick dodges the attacks and elbowed him in the guts and swiftly round-housed on his head, knocking him out.

The second Thunderian attack her with a short sword, but like before she dodges the attacks and this time, she use her tail to knock her attacker off balance and fell to the ground.

A Thunderian attack Ani as the High Elf block his attacks with her staff.

Ani then use a light spell to temperately blind her attacker and use the back of her weapon to knock him out.

A few Thunderians charge at Pumyra as she fired pebbles with her crossbow.

The tiny rocks a hit a few spots where the arm joints meet and some on the head, taking them out of the fight as the puma smiled.

A couple of Thunderians surround Cheetara as she twirled her staff.

"Get her!" One Thunderian said.

"Try and catch me first." Cheetara said as she ran pass them with a speed as fast as the wind, knocking them down.

Some try to drag the cheetah down, but with a swing of her staff, she knock them to the ground.

Lion-O dodges an attack and elbowed a Thunderian in the head, knocking him out.

Lion-O grab another Thunderian and prepare to knock his lights out before..

"Lion-O!"

The fighting stops when Claudius, Leona and Grune came with a few guards and Lion-O let go of the Thunderian.

The Thunderians back away while the others recover from the Dragon Shield and the princes attacks and back away as well.

"What's going on here? Protecting criminals?" Claudius said to Lion-O.

"No father, I'm protecting us from turning into the very creatures we feared. They've done nothing wrong, and should be released." Lion-O said to his father.

"Release them?" Claudius said, not believing what his son have said. "Not be foolish, Lion-O. As Lord of the Thundercats, it is my duty to keep our people safe, and one day it will be your responsibility."

"Father, you told me earlier to start acting like a king, well right now I am." Lion-O said to Claudius.

"This is wrong. We're better than this. This violates one of the Code of Thundera: Justice, and putting them in chains isn't justice at all. I don't think that the only way to rule is with a sword. We'll have less trouble with the Orcs if we weren't always repressing them, and the Elves deserve respect as everyone else."

"He's right. I only came here to offer peace between our two races" The Orc said to Claudius.

"But-" Claudius try to say before Leona place her hand of his shoulder.

"Lion-O's right. We're better than this."

Claudius sigh, knowing that his son and wife is right and nod to the guards as they release the prisoners from their stocks.

"Thanks for your majesty." The High Elf said to Lion-O, grateful that the prince freed them before the guard said,

"Get out of here you two."

"Okay, okay we're going." The Dark Elf said as they ran to the exit, but leave the Orc behind.

"My lord." Grune said to Claudius, thinking that letting them go was a bad idea.

"Consider this an act of good will between the races." Claudius said to lion-O as he approach him.

"Maybe now you might show some good will of your own and take your responsibility as prince more seriously."

"I will father." Lion-O said to Claudius.

Claudius nod as he turn to the Orc and said,

"You said you came to offer peace."

"I do, your majesty." The Orc said as he follow Claudius, Leona and Grune to the Throne room.

* * *

A guard open a side entrance, letting the two elves go as they ran out of Thundera.

Lion-O watch the two elves go as Cheetara walk to him and said,

"You see? Is just as I said, there is something different about you."

"Is that why you keep following me all day?" Lion-O said to Cheetara.

"Maybe." Cheetara said as she do a back-flip down from the wall as the prince smiled.

"Your majesty." Said a familiar voice as he turn and saw Pumyra and the Dragon Shield

"Hey, Pumyra." Lion-O said to the puma. "I wanted to thank you for helping me."

"It's no trouble, my prince." Pumyra said to Lion-O.

"Us too." Bedaf said to the prince.

"Thank you too. By the way, I didn't get your names." Lion-O said to the Nord

"Oh, sorry. I am Bedaf Wind-Versed, leader of the Dragon Shield."

"The Dragon Shield? I heard about you. Were you the same group that defend helpless towns?"

"The same." Bedaf said to Lion-O.

"And these are my group." Bedaf said as he turn to his team.

"Aniussa. We call her Ani for short."

"Your majesty." Ani said as he bow to Lion-O.

"Dilelc."

"It's an honor to meet you." Dilelc said as he too bow to the prince.

"The honor is all mine." Lion-O said to the Breton.

"And Saheen." Bedaf said.

"You fought well tonight, young prince." Saheen said to Lion-O.

"Thank you. All of you." Lion-O said to the Dragon Shield.

"It's no big deal. We can't stand by and watch them torture them." Badaf said to the prince.

"It's our duty to defend the weak and helpless."

"I appreciate that." Lion-O said to Bedaf as he watch the two elves running further and further.

"I think you made the right choice, Lion-O." Pumyra said to Lion-O

"I did, Pumyra." Lion-O said to Pumyra.

* * *

Back at the square, it is empty save for a couple of tents and tables still there. Most have gone home or have gone back to the inns.

The only one still around was Snarf as he sit looking at his reflection on one of yellow rocks.

"Hi there." Snarf said to his reflection as if he was talking to another Snarf.

He stick his tongue out making a silly face.

He also move left and right and laugh.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Snarf said as he got up and walk from the giant rock.

However, unknown to Snarf, something move from within the rock. Whatever it was, it doesn't look friendly.

* * *

**A/N: And scene. Another chapter bites the dust. I think I've done a good job, if I say so myself. Grue was return to Thundera and Lion-O releases three prisoners. One was an Orc ambassador offering peace between the Orcs and the Thunderians who have been at war with each other for who knows how long. In the next chapter, the Ambassador talk to Claudius about the treaty, while Lion-O and Tygra discuss last night, Meanwhile, another Ambassador came to Thundera to offer an alliance, on one condition. If Thundera become a Protectorate.**

**The Thunder-Kittens is a name given to Wilykat and Kit in the 1985 version. I though it's a good fit.**

** Until the next chapter, bye-bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thundercats of Elsweyr

**A/N: Hello there everyone. Sonicfighter here bringing you chapter 3 of Thundercats of Elsweyr. In this chapter, the Orc ambassador talk to Claudius about a peace treaty between the Thunderians and the Orcs. Meanwhile, Lion-O and Tygra talk about last night, while another ambassador from Cryodiil came to Thundera to talk about an alliance, but at a coast: Protectorate. I don't own Thundercats (2011) or Elder Scrolls. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 3: The prelude to siege

* * *

The Sun rises over Tamriel, greeting the continent with a new day.

The Orc ambassador was given a room to spend the night by Claudius and Leona, despite Grune's warning of not trusting the Orc.

In Lion-O's room, the prince himself was looking at the fragments of the once Amulet of Kings as he try to put the pieces together.

On his wall are drawings of artifacts from the Skeleton Key of Nocturnal, to the Dawnbreaker of Meridia.

Tygra walk in and said to his little brother,

"Lion-O, now is not the time to be tinkering with junk. People think your crazy as it is."

"It's not junk, it's artifacts. Artifacts from long ago. I don't care what they think." Lion-O said to his older brother as Tygra look at the drawings.

"Maybe you should. People are talking about you parting those Elves and the Orc. They say it's another example of you not taking your position as heir to the crown seriously." Tygra pointed out.

"We've been at war with the Orcs for generations Tygra, and the Elves deserve more respect as everyone else. Maybe It's time to think things differently." Lion-O said to Tygra as he put a piece of the broken amulet back together.

Tygra pick up a shard and said to his brother,

"That's your problem Lion-O, you look at Elves and Orcs and see victims. You look at junk and see mythical artifacts. When are you gonna grow up?"

Lion-O snatched the shard from Tygra and said,

"When I do, I hope I'm nothing like you."

The tiger was insulted by his brother's words as he give him a fearless glare and show his teeth.

"Your majesties?" Said a guard who was send by Claudius.

The two princes turn to the guard as he continue,

"The king and queen wish to see you in the throne room."

"Thank you, we'll be right there." Lion-O said to the guard as he put the shard down and the guard lead Lion-O and Tygra to the throne room.

However, unknown to Lion-O, the two shards glows bright and magically fused with the other shard.

* * *

Lion-O ran into the Throne Room where his parents, teacher and adviser are waiting while the Orc, now wearing an ambassador robe waited patiently.

"Now that's everyone's here, let me introduce myself, I am Ambassador Ulagmbu Aglash of Chieftain Bugul of Orsinuim. I've come on behalf of my chieftain to offer peace between our two races." The Orc, now called Ulagmbu said to the royal family.

Grune scoffed and said,

"Funny, last time I recall, Orcs are not known for peace."

Ulagmbu growled at the Saber general, not liking him one bit since he put him in chains with the other prisoners.

"Forgive Grune, Ulagmbu. He's known for being...rough." Leona said to the ambassador.

Ulagmbu cleared his throat and continue,

"We've been at war with each other for the last 4 millennia."

He then pull out a scroll and said to the king and queen,

"This is a scroll to mark the end of this blood shed, with your signature, of course. My chieftain already signed it."

"Let me see it." Claudius said as Ulagmbu handed him the scroll.

Claudius open the scroll which read:

"_With this treaty, I (blank) vow to end the war with the Orcs and to usher in a new age of peace. Never again will blood on either side be spilled or will homes be lost. This will repair the damage done by our fore fathers and to bring justice and tranquility for all._

_Signed, Bugel, Cheftain of Orsinuim and (blank)"_

"These are interesting terms." Claudius said to the Orc, impressed.

"I agree." Leona said also.

"So is it agreed?" Ulagmbu said to the king and queen.

"Yes." Claudius said to Ulagmbu. "Too much blood have been shed on both sides. It's time we end this."

Ulagmbu then handed him a quill and ink bottle and Claudius and Leona stared signing their names, sealing the deal and handed it back to the ambassador and said,

"Consider this another act of good will between the other races."

"Thank you, your majesties." Ulagmbu said as he bowed to them.

"I'll return to Orsinuim at once tell my Cheftain the news. May Malacath watch over you with honor."

And with that, Ulagmbu turn and left the throne room and prepare to leave Thundera for Orsinuim.

"Your majesty, you can't be serious here." Grune said to Claudius.

"I am serious, Grune." Claudius said to his general. "We have been at war for too long. It's high time we end it."

"Beside, Grune, we have to honor our new friends and their words." Leona also said to Grune.

Grune couldn't help but growled, thinking that they made a big mistake.

Lion-O and Tygra remain silence the whole time. Lion-O was pleased to see that the bloody war between his people and the Orcs come to an end, while his older brother was confused. He heard that the Orcs are savage and bloodthirsty, and yet one of them came to Thundera to end a war.

* * *

A little later on the other side of the kingdom, Pumyra is helping a Thunderian child as she wrapped his arm in bandages while the boy's parents watch. Aside for being a fighter, she's also a healer, the best in all of Thundera.

"There we go. Give it a few days and your arm will be good as new." Pumyra said to the kid.

"Thanks miss." The boy said and return to his family.

"Thank you so much for helping our son." The boy's mother said to Pumyra.

"It's no trouble. Just doing my job." Pumyra said to the mother.

"Here. It's from us to you as a token of our thanks." The boy's father said to the puma and handed her a few coins.

Pumyra couldn't accept the reward, but that would've been rude.

"Thanks. Have a nice day." Pumyra said as she wave the family good-bye and walk away.

* * *

In another part of Thundera, the Dragon Shield have one day left as they prepare to leave for tomorrow.

"That was some party last night." Ali said to her brothers and sister in arms.

"Yeah, especially with that fight with the mob." Dilelc said also.

"Aye. I'm glad no one got killed." Bedaf said as the rest of the group nodded.

"So, where do we go from here, boss?" Saheen said to her Nord leader.

"Probably Valen Wood. The Wood Elves there will pay us for getting rid of bandits attacking their livestock and villages." Bedaf said to the rest of the Dragon Shield.

"That sounds interesting." Dilelc said to Bedaf.

"Yeah. Hope we can also fight vampires or werewolves along the way." Ali said to the others. Aside from fighting bandits and necromancers, they also fight the servants of Molag Bal and Hircine.

"Yep." The others said to Bedaf.

* * *

As the day continue, Ulagmbu left Thundera as a group of three men on horseback emerge from the forest and look at the Thunderian kingdom.

One is wearing a ambassadors rode and the other two are escorting him wearing Imperial armor.

These men are from Cryodiil on a political mission to Thundera.

"There it is. Thundera. Home of the Thundercats." The ambassador said as they ride toward the kingdom.

As they approached the gates, a Thunderian on the wall shouted,

"Halt! Who goes there?"

The three imperials stop their horses and the ambassador said to the guard,

"I am Ambassador Variilus Danntor of Cryodiil. I wish to speak to your king and queen. It's urgent."

"I'll speak to them at once." The Guard said and shouted,

"Open the gates!"

Then, the massive gates opened, letting the Imperials inside the kingdom.

The guard then run down from the wall and to the palace as the Imperials followed.

The Thunderians citizens watch as the three men slowly move toward the palace.

"Sir, they're watching us." One of the soldier said to Variilus.

"Just ignore them. Remember what we came here for." Variilus said to the soldier.

"Right." The soldier said as he continue to look forward.

In the royal palace, the guard from the wall ran to his king and queen and knelled before them before saying,

"Your majesties, an Ambassador from Cryodiil wish to speak to you."

"Cryodiil, huh? Must be important." Leona said in surprise. She and Claudius knew that Cryodiil is Thundera's closest ally since the Oblivion Crisis.

"Send him in." Claudius said to the Guard as he bowed to the king and queen and left the throne room.

"We haven't heard from Cyrodiil for quite some time." Claudius said to his wife. For the last few years, Cyrodiil have been quiet. No trade, no visitors, no messages, nothing. It's like the whole nation was having a plague or something. Now an ambassador from Cryodiil comes to Thundera bearing news. Whatever that news is, they hope it's good for Thundera's sake.

* * *

In the court yard, Lion-O is practicing his swordsman skills with Tygra as they clash blades with each other. Both the crowned prince and adopted brother strike and dodges each others attack.

Tygra, being the better sword fighter, leap up and strike his brother and Lion-O block but fell down.

Lion-O recover from his older brothers attack and got himself back up.

He growled and charge at the tiger and swing his sword multiple times and Tygra block his attacks.

On the last strike, Lion-O knocked his brothers sword out of his hand and pointed his sword close to Tygra's throat.

The tiger smiled and said,

"Well done brother. This is the first time you've beaten me."

"I've been practicing." Lion-O said as he and Tygra shook hands, when without warning, Tygra threw his brother over his head and on the ground.

The lion groan and meet with a sword close to his face.

"But you still haven't beaten my record." Tygra said as he smirk.

Lion-O groan in defeat. He feel for the old trick again.

"Even when I don't say anything Lion-O, I always win." Tygra said to his little brother.

Lion-O just growled in annoyance.

After his practice, Lion-O made his way back to his room where he saw Snarf resting on his bed.

Snarf wake up and look at his friend.

"Oh, hi Lion-O, how's the training with Tygra?" Snarf said to Lion-O.

"It was..good." Lion-O answered as he stretch his back and his spine creaked from bring thrown on the ground.

"At least you're lucky." Lion-O said as he lie down on his bed, tired.

* * *

A few hours later, Tygra return to the palace after a walk through the kingdom as he recall things from the festival last night when he found Jaga walking by. As soon as the tiger saw the old jaguar, a though come into his head as he said to his adviser,

"Hey Jaga, can I ask you something?"

The Cleric leader and adviser look at the prince and said,

"I was on my way to see your parents and Grune in the Throne Room, but go on Tygra. What's on your mind?"

Tygra then answered,

"Years ago when I was little, I meet this girl who wanted to become one of your clerics." Tygra said as he stopped.

"Please, continue." Jaga said, urging Tygra to continue.

"I just meet her and it was a short time, but I remember she got rejected out. After a while, you got her in. That was the last time I saw her." Tygra said to Jaga as he finish his story.

Jaga notice Tygra's problem, he miss someone from long ago. He try to help him as he said to him, What is it you want to know, Tygra?"

"Did she ever-" Tygra was about to say before a gruff voice cut him off,

"Jaga!" Grune's voice said to Jaga. "Don't keep the king and queen waiting, you know."

"Pardon me, Tygra. We'll discuss this some other time." Jaga said as he bowed to the older prince and walk to the Throne Room as he follow Grune. He understand that his duty called and left to someplace else.

* * *

Outside the palace, a guard came before the three Imperials and said,

"The king and queen will see you now."

"Thank you." The ambassador said to him as he and his escort follow him inside the palace to the Throne Room.

They enter the room where Claudius, Leona, Jaga and Grune are waiting.

The three Imperials stop in the bottom of the steps and the guard stop too.

"Excellent work. You may return to your post." Claudius said to the guard as he bowed to his king and exit the room, leaving the royal family along with the humans.

"Your majesties, I am Ambassador Variilus Dannor of his Imperial majesty, Emperor Caccia Liore." Variius said to Claudius and Leona.

"Where's our old friend, Breric?" Claudius said to Variilus. Breric Mantndia was Claudius and Leona's old friend and Emperor of Cyrodiil at the time.

"I'm afraid he died 5 years ago. The kingdoms advisers select Caccia as the new emperor." Variilus said to Claudius.

The news shock Claudius and Leona. Their dearest friend have died and he was replace by a new emperor. Still, they have to respect Caccia the same way they respect Breric as Claudius said,

"He was our most trusted ally. We'll miss him."

"We all will, your majesty. Anyway, back to business. I came here by the Emperor with a letter of joining our empire." Variilus said to Claudius as he show him, his wife, adviser and general a letter with the Imperial seal on it.

Claudius get up from his throne and take the letter from Variilus and remove the seal and open the letter which read:

_"These are the letters of Protectorate from his Imperial majesty of Cyrodiil, Emperor Caccia Liore, to King Claudius and Queen Leona, rulers of Thundera. In order to protect both kingdoms from treats, the demand are as followed:_

_1\. Surrender half of the empire to Cyrodiil._

_2\. Half of Thundera will join the Imperial Legion._

_3\. All trade and travelers coming in and out of Thundera will be inspected under Imperial law._

_4\. The rulers will give half of their power over to the Emperor._

_Failure to meet with these demands will result in the destruction of Thundera and the enslavement of it's people._

_By order of Caccia, Emperor of the Ruby Throne."_

Claudius couldn't believe what he just read. Caccia threaten to destroy Thundera if the demands are not meet. He know that the Imperials are known for their diplomacy, but this kind of diplomacy will not stand as he turn to Variilus and said in anger and crumbled the letter,

"This is pure subjugation. Caccia will rule Thundera."

"Your majesty, please to reasonable." Variilus said to the Thunderian king, trying to reason with him. "The Emperor wish to strengthen our alliance."

"Strengthen!?" Leona said in a rare angry tone as she got off from her throne.

"You call threatening to destroy our kingdom and enslaving our people 'strengthening our alliance'?"

"It's what he offers. It's what he excepts." Variilus said to Leona.

"Since when the Imperials make treats of destruction and enslavement?" Claudius said to the ambassador.

"3 years ago." Variilus answered to Claudius. "Caccia wish to expand the empires borders. Some have already joined our cause in hope we spared their homes."

"You place their armies under his thumb." Jaga said to Variilus.

"We do what is necessary, and we except the same from you."

"Mind your tongue!" Grune shouted to Varillus as the two Imperial soldiers grip their sword handles, ready to attack.

"Stand down." Vaillus said to his escort, trying not do spill any blood.

"You can tell Caccia, he will not have Thundera, as long as me and my family still draws breath." Claudius said to Vaillus.

Vaiilus sight, knowing that Claudius and his final choice and said,

"So bet it your majesty. May Akatosh and the Divines have mercy on your soul."

And with that, Vaiilus and his escorts turn and walk out of the Throne Room and the doors shut behind them.

Claudius sat back down on his throne and sight. Thinking if he made the right choose.

"Claudius, you did the right thing by not agreeing with their terms." Leona said to Claudius as she place her hand of his shoulder.

"Leona's correct, my king." Jaga said in agreement. "Breric would never approve this act."

"Your right." Claudius said to both his wife and advisory. Still, the Imperials will attack Thundera, but when, they don't know.

* * *

Vaiilus and his escort rode out of Thundera and into the forest to head back to Cyrodiil. However, as they approach the border which cross Elsweyr and Cyrodiil, they saw a massive army of Imperial soldiers about 10,000 strong in tents along with an auxiliary of 500 High Elves, 200 Dark Elves, 600 Orcs, 150 Nords, 700 Bretons, 400 Redguards, 250 Argonians and 100 Wood Elves. Making it a total of 12,900 strong. The largest army ever seen in Tamriel.

Vaiilus and his two escorts rode through the camp and saw soldiers doing drills, sword training, archery, Calvary charges and saw a large array of siege weapons. 30 catapults, 40 ladders, 10 trebuchets and 2 battering rams. Enough to attack a large and impenetrable kingdom.

Vaiilus dismount his horse and enter a command tent while his escort stayed behind.

Vaiilus enter the tent and saw an Imperial man with purple eyes, a scar on the right side of his face, brown short hair and wearing an Imperial general's armor. His name is Menius Vellusus. The general of the Imperial Legion.

"General Menius." Vaiilus said to the general as he stop looking at a map and look at the ambassador.  
"Ah, Ambassador Vaiilus. Have you spoken to the rulers of Thundera?"

"I have, but they refused to join us." Vaiilus said to Menius.

"A pity." Menius said as he once again look at the map which is a map of Elsweyr and they plain to attack Thundera.

"Since diplomacy is no longer an option, we'll burn the kingdom to the ground." Menius said as he pound his fist at a word which said, 'Thundera'.

The general then walk out of the tent and the army stop and look at the general as he address the army.

"Thundera have refuse to join the Empire. They think that our cause of conquest is wrong and unjust. I say, they're bluffing. By sundown, we march on Thundera and burn the kingdom to the ground!"

The entire army cheered at the generals words. Thundera will soon pay the price for denying the Emperors request.

However, not everyone agree as the High Elf look with worry. Lion-O have freed him and the Dark Elf and now they'll return the favor by attacking Thundera. He know this is wrong, but he have orders.

The High Elf silently pray, "May the Divines have mercy on Thundera."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finish. Look like Claudius refuse to join the Imperials and a large army prepare to march on Thundera and burn it to the ground. I know that The Imperials never threaten someone to join their cause, but the Emperor Caccia got away with that. But what happen to the old emperor, Breric? I'll explain that in the future. In the next chapter, Thundera is under siege by the Imperials and Claudius blamed Lion-O for showing mercy as they prepare to strike back, however, things will not go the Thunderians way as one of their own betrayed them. **

**The names I give for the ambassador and the general is from the Name Generator. I don't know who own it.**

**Until the next chapter, TTFN.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thundercats of Elsweyr

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sonicfighter here bring you the new chapter of Thundercats of Elsweyr. In this chapter, Thundera comes under attack by Imperials plus auxiliaries. The Imperials then unleash an army of dragons and giants on the Thunderians and one of their own betrayed them. I don't own Thundercats or Elder Scrolls. They belong to their rightful owners. P.S: Sorry about the misspell, I type fast.  
**

Chapter 4: The Siege and Fall of Thundera.

* * *

The sun is starting to go down over Tamriel wishing everyone a goodnight. However, Thundera didn't get the same as a massive army march to the kingdom on the horizon.

In the Throne Room, the Eye of Thundera glows, meaning there's danger afoot.

A guard on a watch tower is looking out with a spyglass when he saw something in the distance that made his fur stood in end.

"What is that?" The guard said.

Another Thunderian, Lynx-O move the guard out of the way and sniff the air. He may have lost his eyes years ago, but not his scene of smell.

"Even from this distance, I can still smell them." Lynx-O said as he open his eyes, which are white cause he's blind.

"Imperials. And they are many, as well as others." The Lynx said as he turn to the kingdom and shout,  
"SOUND THE ALARM!"

The guard on the other side waste no time blowing the horn, alerting all of Thundera of the approaching army.

The Thunderian soldiers armed themselves with spears, swords, daggers and maces as the archers load their quivers with arrows and place them on their backs as they ran to the walls.

The Dragon Shield also heard the alarm as Bedaf said,

"What in Oblivion is going on?"

"Sounds like Thundera is under attack." Ani said to Bedaf.

"Come on. We got to help them." Dilelc said as he notch an arrow on his bow and ran to help the defenders.

The others follow as Bedaf pull out his battle axe, Ani pulled out his staff and Saheen pulled out her daggers and ran to help as well.

Pumyra also heard the horn while helping another family as she said to them,

"All of you inside, now."

The family went inside their home as Pumyra keep watch on them.

The royal family also heard the horn as Claudius, Leona, Tygra, Grune, Lion-O and Jaga ran to the balcony and saw flames in the horizon.

"This attack comes not a day after I parted two of those elves." Claudius said to himself as the army march closer.

He knew that High Elves and Dark Elves are allies with the Imperials, and releasing two of them was a mistake since the ambassador threaten to attack Thundera, and now it's happening.

Claudius growled, knowing who to blame as he turn to Lion-O.

"Now do you see the result of mercy?"

"I was only trying to act like a prince, father." Lion-O said to Claudius

"You undermined our power and make the Thunderians look weak. It's no wonder why everyone think your brother should me king." Claudius said to Lion-O as he walk from the balcony.

Lion-O was hurt by his father's words. He try to act like a prince, but instead he cause Thundera to be attack in the first place.

Leona place a hand of Lion-O's shoulder and said in a comforting voice,

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it, Lion-O. He's just scared of what's happening."

Lion-O sight, hoping his mother is right.

"Grune,Tygra, Leona, come with me. We need to ready our defenses. Jaga, ready your clerics." Claudius ordered to the said cats as they prepare for battle.

"What about me father? What can I do?" Lion-O said to Claudius, hoping to make up for his mistake.

However, Claudius turn and said to his son in a bitter tone,

"You will stay here. You've caused enough damage for one day."

With that, he, Tygra, Grune and Leona left Lion-O alone with Jaga as the prince shook his head in sadness and said to his adviser.

"He lost all faith in me, Jaga."

"What's important is that you do not lost faith in yourself, Lion-O." Jaga said as he turn and left Lion-O alone as he prepare his students for battle.

* * *

Leona walk to the armory and see a while tiger that look like Tygra, except he wear blacksmith clothing. He is Bengali, Thundera's royal blacksmith.

He turn to the queen and said,

"Your majesty. I heard the alarm. What's going on?"

"We're under attack, Bengali." Leona said to the blacksmith.

"Is my armor ready?"

"Yes your majesty. I just polished it this morning." Bengali said to Leona.

Leona smiled and said, "Good." Not only is Leona queen, she's also the most skilled warrior in Thundera, next to her husband.

Leona ordered Bengali to make an armor for herself in order to help Claudius during battles. It took him 3 days to complete it.

Leona walk to her armor in a dummy, which is like a normal Thunderian armor, but it's shield is a shape of a triangle instead of circular. She look at her reflection on the armor and Bengali help her get the armor from the dummy and on to her.

Bengali then remove Leona's tiara and royal gown and place them in a chest.

He also help her into her armor as Leona put on the chain-mail.

Bengali then place the greaves on her legs, then the breastplate as he straps both of them tightly.

He also place the shoulder armors on Leona as he straps them tightly as well.

Leona then place arm guards on each of her arms as she straps them on.

Finally, Bengali place the helmet on her head.

Leona grab her sword and tie it on her belt and grab the shield.

The queen is now ready for battle as she said to Bengali,

"Thank you Bengali. Now get to the shelters where it's safe."

"At once, my queen." Bengali said as he ran out of the armory.

Leona too ran out of the armory to join her husband, adopted son and general in the defense of Thundera.

* * *

The Imperial army continue to march with General Menius leading them as he ordered,

"Halt!"

"Halt!" A captain ordered as the entire army stopped 4 miles next to the walls, and the Thunderian soldiers run up the walls.

Menius turn to the army and said,

"Sons of Cryodiil, tonight, we show the Thunderians what happen when they refuse the Emperor's will. Tonight, we'll lay waste to Thundera, and burn the city to the ground!"

The whole army cheered at the general's speech as they prepare the siege weapons.

"Ignite!" A captain said to the engineers, manning the catapults.

"Ignite!" A engineer said as they use torches to light the rocks on the catapults on fire.

"Fire!" Menius shouted as the engineers pulled the levers and the catapults fired their ordinance.

The flaming rocks flew and hit the walls, making dents in the defenses.

The archers, along with Dilelc respond by firing their arrows at the attackers.

The arrows hit the defenseless engineers, one struck at heart, killing him, one stuck the back, killing another, the others run from the siege engines as they are killed or wounded by the Thunderian archers.

Menus saw the carnage and ordered,

"Get our engineers covering fire!"

The archers move forward as they move into position. They notch an arrow on their bows, pull back and aim.

"Fire!" An archer said as they loose their arrows at the defenders.

Arrows flew at the walls as the Thunderians take cover behind their shields, protecting the archers.

A couple of arrows hit the wall, missing their targets, while others hit the shields of the Thunderian soldiers and thanks to their greaves, they didn't get shot on the leg.

The engineers then fired trebuchets as the flaming rocks flew over the walls and cause damage to the kingdom.

They try to scale the walls with ladders and siege towers, but the Thunderian archers quickly put take them out the engineers and siege weapons with flaming arrows.

"Get the ram to the gate!" Menius ordered at the ram move toward Thundera's main gate. But once more, the archers use flaming arrows to burn the siege engine into an inferno.

Menius growled at this. He know that the Thunderians are skilled warriors, but somehow, he must get into the city and take the palace.

* * *

While the siege is going on, Pumyra stood guard on the family's house as she move back and forth like a wolf in a cage. She out the window and saw the fire growing in the distance on the streets. Pumyra stayed calm. While the puma is concern for the family's safety, she's a bit mad of being locked inside a house rather then helping the others defend Thundera. Suddenly, a knock came at the door, and the father of the family open it and saw two guards as one of them said,

"Get you and your family to the underground shelters."

The father waste no time of gathering his family and ran to the shelters with the other Thunderian citizens.

Pumyra is pleased to see the family safe as she ran out the door and down the streets.

"Hey!" Another guard said to her, "The shelter's that way!"

But Pumyra ignored the guard and continue to run as flaming rocks struck the ground, causing more damage.

She ran to her home and open the door as another rock hit close to her house.

"This is the most dangerous siege I ever seen." Pumyra said to herself as she open a drawer which have her wrist-mounted crossbow as she place the weapon on her right wrist. She also remove a pouch from the drawer which contains small pellets for her weapon as she wrap it around her belt.

Satisfied, Pumyra ran out of her house just as a rock destroyed it as it was engulfed in flames.

The soldiers help the civilians as they pointed the way to the underground shelters.

"Hurry, to the underground shelters. Quickly." A soldier said as the civilians ran into the shelters.

However, the soldiers didn't notice Wilykit and Wilykat running out of the shelters.

"Come on Kit, we got to get out of here." Wilykat said to his sister as they both ran out of the shelters.

Bengali was one of the people going in the shelters when he saw flaming rocks heading toward them.

"INCOMING!" Bengali shout as the soldiers double their efforts of getting every civilian to safety.

They made it just in time as the rocks hit the building and the Thunder-Kittens turn around and saw the entire structure reduce to a burning heap of rubble, trapping most of Thunderian citizens underground.

"That could've been us down there." Wilykat said with fear in his voice, feeling lucky that he and his sister escaped in time.

"We can't stay here." Kit said to Kat as they both ran until they bump into Pumyra.

"What are you two doing here?" Pumyra said, surprise to see them. "Why are you not at the shelters?"

The two kittens look at where the entrance to the shelters use to be and the puma look at the rubble in shock as she shut her eyes, picturing all of those people stuck underground.

Despite what happen, she refuse to give up as she said to the twins,

"Listen, it's not safe here. Get out of here!"

The Thunder-Kittens obeyed, despite seeing Pumyra as a stranger. But like Saheen last night, she's friendly.

Wilykat stop and said to the puma,

"Wait, where are you going?"

Pumyra turn to the kitten and said,

"I'm telling you were you're going. To a safe place. Don't waste anymore time."

Kat nod as he follow his sister as Pumyra run the other direction.

* * *

Inside the palace, Claudius pick up the Sword of Omens from a stand.

He also pick up a golden gauntlet which serve as both a shield and a scabbard for the sword as he put the gauntlet in his left arm. The sword shrink down to a dagger size as he place it in the gauntlet with the Eye showing.

Later, Claudius, Leona, Tygra and Grune rode horses to the gate with in army of 1,237 Thunderians all armed with spears and have swords on them. Bedaf, Ali and Shaeen are also with the Thunderian soldiers to help.

The two guards remove a large wooden bar from the gate as Claudius address the soldiers,

"Thundera once again turn to you noble warriors to defend her. Tonight, as we go into battle, I can only ask that you fight like Khajiits. For our ancestor, for the Pride!"

The soldiers, now encouraged by their kings speech charge as the gates open, as the Imperial catapults continue firing.

"Fire!" Claudius ordered as the archers fired their arrows at the Imperial infantry as they raise their shields.

The Imperial archers fired back as Menius ordered the infantry to move forward.

The two opposing armies clashed as one Thunderian attack an Imperial swordsman as the Thunderian thrust his spear as the Imperial, but the Imperial block the attack with his shield and cut the in half spear with his sword. The Thunderian discard the broken weapon and unsheathe his sword and the two engaged in a sword fight.

Another Thunderian with just a spear, charge at a Redguard in Imperial armor as the Redguard attack, but the Thunderian block with his spear. He then use the back of the spear to knock him off balance and trust his spear into his chest as the Redguard yelled in pain, dropped his sword and grip the spear. The Redguard became weak as he knelled before the Thunderian and he cough out blood. The Thunderian remove the spear as the spear as covered in blood as the Redguard fell to the ground, dead.

Bedaf charge at an Imperial and swing his battle-axe at the soldier who block the attack with his shield. Bedaf strike the shield again and again until it became stuck to his axe. He remove the broken shield from his weapon as Bedaf attack the Imperial as he rise his axe above his head, let out a powerful battle-cry and strike the soldiers sword, which broke due to the force of the heavy weapon. The soldier was shock by this, but he try to stab the Nord with his broken weapon as he swing it as him, but the Nord, despite his heavy armor, dodges his opponent's attack and swing his axe at him as the axe strike the Imperial, knocking him to the ground and killing him.

Shaeen attack a High Elf and a Orc and she dodges both attacks.

The Argonian then go on the offensive as she swiftly strike both of her opponents with her daggers as she slashes their arms and cut their throats open as both fell to the ground dead.

Ani use her magic as she attack 4 Redguards in Imperial armor as she cast a lightning attack on 2 Redguards as they scream in pain.

The other two charge at the elf, but Ani use a frost spell to freeze both attackers in their place. She then smash the two statues to pieces, as she smiled.

Both Imperial and Thunderian archers exchange fire at each-other while suffering casualties.

For every Thunderian killed, 5 Imperials are killed or wounded.

Menius just look at the battle and smiled. He have two secret weapons at his disposal and wait for the right time to unleash them.

* * *

As the battle outside continue to rage, the rock in the middle of the now empty square stood quietly.

Suddenly, the yellow rocks started to move out as they fell to the floor one by one.

Then, ropes appear from the rock and soldiers started climbing down from the rock.

What the Thunderians didn't know is that the rock carry a small group of soldiers to attack the kingdom from the inside.

But these are not Imperials soldiers, their armor is different from the Imperials. They're soldiers of the cult, the Mythic Dawn. An order that worship Mehrunes Dagon.

Leading them is a male Breton with green eyes and a scar on the left side of his face.

He also wear a red robe with the symbol of the rising sun.

A Dawn soldier walk to his leader and said,

"It was starting to stink in there, Brother Jeand."

"Please. I night in that cramped rock is nothing compare to how long I've waited to set foot in the Thunderians impregnable castle." The Breton now called Jeand said to the soldier.

The Mythic Dawn went to work as they place jewels on different buildings.

They are called Dragon Jewels, crystals that are use to tell a dragon where to attack.

Jeand place a Dragon Jewel on the statue of Claudius and said to the statue,

"This time you'll finally fall, Claudius."

* * *

Back in the battle, Claudius said to the soldiers,

"For the Pride!"

"For Thundera!" Leona also said as the archers fired another volley at the Imperials, causing casualties to the infantries.

Menius decide to unveil his secret weapons as he said to the captain,

"Sound the retreat. It's time to show the Thunderians our new weapons."

"Yes sir." The captain said as he blew his horn, ordering the infantry and archers to fall back.

Claudius, thinking that they broke their ranks, said,

"That did it. Now let's drive the Imperials and their allies back to Cyrodiil."

However, before the Thunderians could move forward to drive the attackers back, they heard a distant roar.

"What the." Tygra said in confusion as he, his father, mother and the soldiers look around to figure out where the roar came from.

The roar gets loader as a shadow flew above the Thunderians as a gust of wind blew by them.

"No. It can't be." Bedaf said in disbelief. "I though it's only a story."

One of the Dragon Jewel grow brightly as the shadow said,

"_Yol toor shull!"_

The shadow then blast a ball of fire at a building, causing a huge blaze.

Claudius is shock by this. He knew only one creature capable of such damage, a dragon.

He have heard about dragons as a kid, but like the Oblivion Crisis, he though they are a legend.

Somehow, the Imperials brought these flying monsters to their side.

Suddenly, the ground shakes as Claudius and the others look out into the forest and saw giant figures that made their blood ran cold.

What they saw are an army of giants clad in armor with their clubs.

"By Thundera. What kind of sorcery is this?" Claudius said in fear. He never seen an army of giants, or see them in armor before. He can guess that the Imperials made the armor for them.

"Giants? In the Imperial army? How is that possible?" Ani said in shock.

As the giants march, 5 more dragons appear and attack Thundera as the Jewels glows, showing the dragons where to attack and blast fire and ice on the targets.

On the palace balcony, Lion-O and Snarf watch the devastation as the dragon cause damage to the kingdom.

Lion-O look up and saw a dragon blast a fire at the cat's head.

The head fell off and hit the ground.

"Oh man, this doesn't look good." Snarf said in fear.

Lion-O pull out a spyglass and saw a few giants causing damage to buildings with their weapons and fists.

"I can't believe it Snarf. Artifacts are my dream. How did it become my nightmare?"

"I wish I have the answer Lion-O." Snarf said to the prince.

Lion-O then saw a few soldiers using a red crystal on a few Thunderian troops as the crystal shine and unleash a fire ball at them, injuring them with burn marks.

Lion-O is surprise by what he saw. He ran back to his room and open a secret compartment which have a couple of artifacts, including a few red crystals Lion-O saw.

He pick up one crystal and it glows as Lion-O know said to Snarf,

"All those years of listening to people saying I'm crazy for believing in this, well Snarf, it's about to pay off."

"For our sake, I hope your right." Snarf said to Lion-O.

Lion-O put about 3-5 crystals in a bag and went off to help his family.

"Good luck, Lion-O." Snarf said to the prince as he race out of his room.

* * *

Pumyra continue running through the city when she saw a couple of Mystic Dawn soldiers.

"Get her!" One soldier said as they charge at the puma.

Pumyra place a pellet on her crossbow, pull it back and fired at a soldier, hitting him on the head.

She reload and fired at another soldier on the head.

The third soldier attack Pumyra with a sword, but the puma swiftly dodge his attack and use her elbow her attacker in the face, knocking him out.

"Guess that warm me up a bit." Pumyra said to herself. Before she could go any further, a dragon blast a fire ball close to a building where Pumyra is as debris fell on her, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Back outside, Menius ordered his army forward while Claudius, realize that they can't fight them in the open, ordered,

"Fall back to the walls! Behind the walls!"

The Thunderian soldiers and the Dragon Shield run back to the safety of Thundera's walls, but as they reach the gates, they stop and saw Jeand and the Mythic Dawn standing there as the Breton laugh and said,  
"How things can quickly change for the Thunderians. From the second greatest empire, to an endangered race, in a single night!"

With that, Jeand and a few Dawn sorcerers attack using a fireball spell at the army causing them to scream in pain.

Lion-O is in the stable mounting a horse when he heard the attack. He quickly mount the horse and rode off to help his family.

Back at the bridge, the attack knock Claudius, Leona and Tygra off their mounts and a couple of soldiers, including Bedaf, Ani and Shaeen. But those in the center of the blast are not so lucky as they're reduce to charred bones with their armor remains.

Claudius got up and look at the giants destroying his home as he said,

"Will nothing stop them?"

"I believe there is one way, my lord." Grune said to Claudius as he pull out a torch and light it.

Menius saw the torch as a signal and ordered,

"Stop the attack."

A captain pull out his horn and blew it telling the giants to stop attacking.

The giants who heard the horn cease attacking and the dragons landed next to the Imperial soldiers.

Claudius, Leona and Tygra are surprise to see that they stop attacking, but why the Imperials answer to Grune? Claudius, Tygra and Leona turn to their general as Claudius said,

"Grune, what is going on here?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Leona also said to Grune.

They both got their answer as Grune ripped off his Thunderian armor and helmet and replace it with a Mystic Dawn armor, expect the helmet don't have a mask like most of the members.

Claudius is shock by what he saw and Leona is equally shocked as well as Tygra.

After putting on his new armor and helmet, Grune said to the king and queen while a Imperial handed him The Vampire's Mace, the weapon of Molag Bal. The same weapon that Lion-O saw in the Sword of Omens yesterday.

"You see? You two send me out to find the Book of Omens, but instead I found this: Ultimate power."

He demonstrate that power by stabbing a Thunderian solider as he's about to get up.

The damage inflicted by the soldier transfer to Grune as power by the mace.

Menius stepped in as he remove his helmet.

"That's enough Grune. " Menius said to the saber tooth general as he pull the mace from the soldier, who is now dead.

"You would betray your own people, Grune?" Claudius said to Grune.

"How can you do this to us? We trusted you." Leona said to the general.

"My allegiance to the two of you have earn me nothing. Therefore I allied myself with a superior force. And I will take what I want." Grune said as he eyed the Sword of Omens resting in the gauntlet.

"Surrender the Sword of Omens Claudius, and I may spare what's left of your kingdom." Menus said to Claudius, hoping that he may surrender.

"Never!" Claudius said to Grune and Menus as he drew the Sword of Omens as it extends to it's sword length and went to a battle pose.

Leona drew her sword and went along side her husband.

Both knew that Grune not only betrayed his own people, but he also broke two virtues of the Code of Thundera: Honor and Loyalty.

"Oh come now you two, there's no need for further violence. I'm quite willing to make a deal with the sword." Grune said to his former superiors.

"There's nothing you have that we want." Claudius said to Grune.

"Oh, really?" Menius said as he signal Jeand on the other side of the bridge and said,

"Bring forth the prisoner."

Then, two giants hold a small figure as a Dawn member hold a torch to reveal the figure to be Panthro.

Claudius, Leona and Tygra are surprise by what they saw. Another general of Thundera still lives.

"Phantro, your alive." Claudius said to Panthro, happy to he's that he's still living.

"So, do we have a deal?" Grune said to Claudius.

Claudius growled at Grune and Menius and resume his battle position.

Leona and Tygra stood their ground waiting for something.

"I didn't think you go for it." Grune said as he and Menius ready their weapons.

"Guess we just have to take the sword from your cold dead hands." Menius said to the Thunderian king, ready to attack.

"You two are forgetting about one thing." Claudius said.

"Oh? And what that might be?" Grune said to Claudius.

"Jaga's clerics." Claudius and Leona said together as they smiled.

"What?" Menius said puzzled. He never mention clerics.

"General Menius, look!" A soldier said as he point to a large cloud of dirt head toward them.

Menius realize right away that the cloud are caused by the clerics with Jaga leading them as he ordered while putting his helmet back on,

"Form ranks! Form ranks!"

The Imperials form ranks as the clerics burst through with incredible speed, knocking swordsmen to the ground.

Grune attack one cleric with the mace, but the cleric is too fast as he or she knock Grune down and the Vampire's Mace out of his hands as the weapon fell to the ground.

Menius try to attack another cleric but was too quick as the cleric swiftly kick Menius and his helmet fell from his head and the general fell to the floor.

The archers try to shoot the approaching clerics but they use their staffs to break the arrows and their quick speed makes it hard to get a clear shot.

The archers are quickly overwhelmed by the clerics as they are knocked down by the clerics speed.

The Calvary charge at the clerics, hoping to kill some of them, but a couple of clerics jump and knock the riders off their mounts.

A dragon try to burn the clerics with it fire, but once again, the clerics are too fast as a few hit the flying reptile a couple of times before the dragon was out cold.

The Dragon Shield got up and help the clerics even the odds while the giants carrying Panthro walk into the city.

"I'm going after Phantro." Claudius said to Tygra and Leona as he ran to help his friend before Tygra stop him.

"Father, you can't leave the protection of the clerics." Tygra said to his father.

"And I can't leave my friend in the hand of those monsters." Claudius said to Tygra as he, Leona and Tygra ran into their once glorious home.

A giant try to smash Jaga but the old jaguar leap and unleash a lightning attack from his staff at the giant as the beast scream in pain and fell down dead.

* * *

Claudius, Tygra and Leona follow the trail to the arena where they found Grune and Menius waiting for the after they both recover from the clerics attacks.

The two villains are on the branch with Panthro in chains above them.

"Your rule have come to a long over-due end, Claudius and Leona." Grune said to his former friends.

"Now drop your weapons." Menus said as a couple Imperials surround the three Thunderians and three giants tower over them, ready to kill them on Menius order.

"You should've agreed to the Emperor's term, Claudius. How can you challenge the will of the Emperor?" Grune said to the three Thunderians.

Before Menius could give the order to attack, they heard a voice,

"There's something called free-will you traitor!"

Then, a fireball attack a giant on the back which have no armor. The giant roared in pain before the creature fell on it's back, dead.

Another fireball attack another giant, killing it from behind.

Claudius, Leona and Tygra saw Lion-O on a horse after the smoke from the fireball attacks cleared up.

Claudius is impressed by his sons ability to get rid of those giants. It seems he have underestimated about what Lion-O's capable of.

The king bowed before Lion-O before walking to face the Imperials.

"Where are you going?" Lion-O said to his father.

"To show the Imperials that the Sword of Omens is the greatest weapon of them all." Claudius said as he remove the Sword of Omens from the gauntlet as it extends to it's sword length once again.

"_Thundercats, Ho!_" Claudius said as he raise the sword above his head and lightning shoots out from the Sword, leaving Menius and Grune in a shock state.

"Uh oh." Menius said to himself. He though the Sword of Omens was just a regular sword with enchantment, but after what he saw, he knew he and his men are in trouble.

As for Grune, he never seen the Sword of Omens do that. At least, not during his years in the Thunderian Army.

The lion charge at the Imperials soldiers as the swing his sword at them, knocking them to the ground.

This gave Tygra and Leona a chance to attack as Tygra drew his sword and Leona charge a Imperial swordsman while Tygra attack another.

The Dragon Shield arrived in the arena and saw the Thunderian king running up a branch while Menius pulled out a Lightning scroll and the said lightning shout out of the scroll at Claudius, but the king use the Sword of Omens to block the attack without getting shocked thanks to the Eye of Thundera. Claudius break the attack and leap at the Imperial general who draw his sword, but Claudius attack as he bring his sword at Menius, who was knocked unbalanced by the force and fell on a branch.

Claudius then attack Grune as he swing his sword at him and like Menius, the force knocked him on a branch.

Ani whistled in amazement. "That was impressive."

"I'll say." Bedaf said in agreement. "Come on, let's help the others." Bedaf said as the rest of the Dragon Shield follow their leader.

After dealing with both the traitor Grune and Menius, Claudius ran to Panthro and cut the chains with the sword as Panthro fell and look at the king,

"You came for me."

"I fought an army twice that size to save you old friend." Claudius said to Panthro.

Lion-O, after he dismount his horse, climb up the branch to help his father, and Leona and Tygra follow after dealing with the few Imperials.

"Now help us." Claudius said to Panthro he turn around, hoping to dive the Imperials and Grune out of Thundera and back to Cyrodiil.

However, what Claudius didn't know that 'Panthro' smirk evilly and pulled out a dagger from behind him.

A sharp pain fulled Ani's head as the High Elf fall he her knees.  
"Ani! What's the matter?" Dilelc said to Ani as he help her back up.

"I sense a presence. Something that haven't been felt in ages." Ani said.

"What kind of presence?" Shaeen said.

"It's feel, something evil." Ani said before her eyes grew wide and her blood grew cold.

"It can't be." Ani said in horror.

As Lion-O continue to climb, he saw Panthro with a dagger and his eyes turn to horror.

"Father!" Lion-O cried as Panthro raise the dagger and try to reach to his father.

Claudius look at Lion-O, wondering what he's trying to warn him about before...

"AAAAUGGGHHH!" Claudius screamed with a shocked look as the dagger struck him from behind.

"NNOOOO!" Lion-O cried in horror as Tygra stood in a shock.

"Claudius!" Leona said in horror that her husband was attacked from the back.

Claudius fall helplessly to the water below as he lost his grip on the Sword of Omens and blood leak from his wound.

The sword fell on a branch on it's pointed end and the king fell into the water with a splash.

"Your majesty." Bedaf said in disbelief, witnessing what happen. The rest of the Dragon Shield was speechless as Lion-O jumped from the high branch and into the water to save his father and Tygra and follow while blood turn part of the water red.

Lion-O emerged out of the water with his father in his arm as he, Tygra and Leona swam to a branch as Claudius breathe weakly.

"Father." Lion-O said to Claudius while Leona hold his dying husband's hand and Tygra looked on.

Claudius opened his eyes and said,

"No matter what happen Lion-O, you made me proud today."

With those final words, Claudius breathe his last breath and permanently close his eyes.

The gauntlet change from it's gold color to a grayish. Claudius, father of Lion-O and Tygra, husband of Leona and king of Thundera, is dead.

Leona broke down in tears and wept on her husbands body.

Lion-O's sadness turn to anger as he heard Panthro laugh, holding the bloodied dagger.

"You. A traitor too Panthro!?" Lion-O said in anger as he, Tygra and even Leona look up at Panthro.

The Dragon Shield also look at Panthro,

"Not exactly. Have you not considered that if artifacts are real, then so are other things in your worst nightmares." Panthro said as his voice turns demonic and tossed the dagger into the water.

Then 'Panthro' started to change as a red light appear on the cat as an extra pair of arms grew from his sides, he grow horns and turn red, a black collar and lion cloth also appear and a battle axe appear in his right upper hand and a battle claw on his left lower hand revealing his true form: Mehrunes Dagon, the Deadric Prince of Destruction.

What the Thunderians saw send shivers down their spines and Lion-O whispered,

"Mehrunes Dagon."

"It can't be." Bedaf said in shock. He though Mehrunes Dagon was a legend to scare him as a kid, but the Deadric Prince stands before him and his team.

Jaga and the Clerics arrived to see Dagon on the branch and Jaga said in fear,

"The day I have always feared have arrived."

He then turn to his students and said,

"Clerics, to the death!"

With the order given, the clerics and Jaga jump to combat Dagon, who just chuckled and said,

"You are but mere insects to the power of Mehrunes Dagon."

He then unleashed a blast that killed the clerics, but one cleric save Jaga and said,

"I got you, master."

However, a couple of Mystic dawn soldiers surround the two.

A couple of Imperial archers aimed at Lion-O, Tygra and Leona, while Imperial swordsmen surround the Dragon Shield.

Realizing that they cannot win, Bedaf said to his companions,

"Lower you weapons."

The others are shock by his order, but they comply as they drop their weapons in defeat.

As Thundera burns, Mehrunes Dagon said to his followers as he raise his right hand,

"Thundera have fallen!"

The Mystic Dawn and half of the Imperial army cheered as one wave the Imperial banner.

The other half are shock that not only their brothers in arms serve Dagon, but they betrayed their emperor and all of Cryodiil.

"Divines help us." An Imperial soldier said to himself as the Thunderians and the Dragon Shield are ordered to the dungeons.

Thundera, the home of the Thunderians is conquered.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished. Look like things turn from bad to worse for the Thunderians. Not only that Grune betrayed his people and Thundera is destroyed, but Claudius was murdered by the Deadric Prince of Destruction himself: Mehrunes Dagon. In the next chapter, Lion-O finally confess to his brother and mother on what he saw in the Sword of Omens while a High Elf form two nights ago help them escape, also, Mehrunes try to force Jaga to remove a spell that prevents him from getting the Eye of Thundera, which from long ago was once his by another name, Mehrunes Hammer. Also, the Dragon Shield help Lion-O on retrieving the sword from the Mythic Dawn.**

**To make the siege more interesting, I add the scene where the Thunderians and Imperials clashed swords. Something that didn't happen in the actual show.**

**Until then, be for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Thundercats of Elsweyr

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, Sonicfighter here giving you the next chapter of Thundercats of Elsweyr. In this chapter, Lion-O confess on what he saw in the Sword while a familiar face help the Thunderian princes and queen escape. Meanwhile, the Deadric Prince try to force Jaga on removing a spell placed on the Sword of Omens, and the Lion-O became the new Lord of the Thundercats. I don't own Thundercats or The Elder Scroll series. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the Dragon Shield. Also, to Dream Dragoness, relax. Molag Bal will appear soon enough in a chapter or two. Just be patience.**

Chapter 5: The new Lord of the Thundercats

* * *

In just one night, Thundera have turn from a beautiful city, to a pile of rubble. The fires are put out by the Imperials, though half of them are thrown in the dungeons by Menius. The Sword of Omens, including the gauntlet was taken from Claudius's body and taken to the Throne Room with the Deadric Prince and his followers.

Half of the Imperials loyal to the Deadric Prince, become members of the Mythic Dawn.

At dawn, Lion-O look at what's left of his city while Tygra sit on a bench and Leona sat on the floor in one of the cells. The Dragon Shield are place in separate cells next to the Thunderian princes and queen with their weapons taken from them.

However, Saheen try to pick the lock of her cell with a few lock-picks that the guards over-looked. So far she break 3 lock picks and keep trying.

"In a night, we lost our father, our kingdom and the sword. We lost everything." Tygra murmured, saddened by what happened.

Lion-O sight as he continue looking at the ruins of his home. Guess now is the time.

"This is my fault. I didn't know what it was at first, but now I do. I did saw something in the Sword of Omens. It was the Mace of Molag Bal. It said to me that the Oblivion Gates opens again."

"And you told no one!?" Tygra said angry at Lion-O for keeping a secret as he get up from his bench.

"This is exactly why you're not fit to be king, Lion-O. Your decisions always bring disaster!"

Tygra wanted to punch him, but he restrained himself.

"That's enough, Tygra." Leona said to Tygra as she got up.

"Being mad at Lion-O wouldn't sole anything. Just because Lion-O made a mistake, doesn't mean he's not meant to be king."

"But every decision Lion-O made, cause trouble." Tygra said to his mother while proving his point.

"Tygra, you know that's not true. He did show those elves mercy." Leona said trying to reason with him.

"And look where that brought us." Tygra said as he sat back down on the bench.

Leona turn to Lion-O and said,

"Lion-O, why didn't you tell anyone in the first place?"

"I wanted to mother, but they'll think I'm crazy for believing in stuff like that. Also, what I saw in the sword scared me." Lion-O said to her mother, being honest.

"Don't tell want everyone say stop you from telling the truth, Lion-O. Also, I was a bit disappointed that you kept a secret from everyone, but I'll let it go." Leona said to her first born son.

This made Lion-O a little better as he smiled a bit.

Shaeen continue to try and pick the lock before she heard foot steps approaching the cells as she put her pick away.

"Supper time." Said a voice as the two princes and queen look and said a familiar High Elf from the party a few days back as he place three bowls of soup on he floor for the prisoners.

"I brought you three a very special meal." The High Elf said to the three Thunderians.

Lion-O ran to the bars and said to the elf,

"Hey, remember me? I granted you and the Dark Elf mercy, a chance for peace between our people, and this is how you repay me?"

"I'm deeply sorry, your majesty, but I have no choice. Menius said he'll killed my family if I don't do what he said." The High Elf said to the lion prince.

"So the whole trade thing was a lie?" Lion-O said to the elf as his anger slowly grew.

"No, the trade thing was all true. It's just that after you pardon me and the Dark Elf, Menius and his army capture us and threaten our family if we don't join him." The High Elf said to Lion-O as he walk away.

"Now eat your supper."

Lion-O couldn't help but feel sorry for the elf. Being force to join to save their families.

Lion-O look at the soups and saw something shiny in one of them.

He bend down and pick up the soup and bend back up.

"What is it?" Tygra said to Lion-O as his little brother put his fingers in the soup and pull out a key to the cells.

Tygra is surprise by this. Guess the elves are not as bad as he though.

"Sometime my decisions brings disaster, and sometime they bring a key." Lion-O said to his brother.

"Guess you showing mercy have it's rewards, huh?" Tygra said to Lion-O as Lion-O use the key to unlock their cell.

"Nice work Lion-O, now we need to get the Sword of Omens out of Dagon's hands." Leona said to Lion-O.

"Right. But first." Lion-O said as he use the key to unlock the Dragon Shield's cells, letting all four members out.

"Thank you, your majesty." Bedaf said as he and his comrades in arms bow to the prince.

"Now,we need to retrieve our weapons."

"I know where they're kept." Tygra said as he ran to get something.

A few minutes later, Tygra return with a chest as he put the chest down.

Shaeen then use her lock picks to open the chest with their weapons inside.

After a couple of minutes of concentrating, there's a click and the chest opens up.

Shaeen then open it all the way to reveal their weapons.

Bedaf grab his battle-axe, Dilelc grab his bow and arrows, Shaeen grab her daggers and Ani gran her staff.

With their weapons back, Ani said to Lion-O,

"We need to get the Sword of Omens from Dagon."

"I know how to get there, follow me." Lion-O said as he, his brother, mother and the Dragon Shield follow him.

"Wait, what about us?" An Imperial said to Lion-O as the other Imperials begged the prince.

"I know we attack your kingdom, but we have no part in your kings murder. We didn't know our general was a follower of Mehrunes Dagon." Another Imperial said to Lion-O.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for all of you. I promise." Lion-O said to them. Despite them attacking his home to begin with, he know that they deserve to be release.

* * *

Outside, the giants and dragons are resting near what's left of the palace, while the Imperials help themselves with looting and picking off any Thunderian women they may find.

Inside the Throne Room, the Deadric Prince of Destruction sat on the throne. He shrunk himself to the size of an average mortal, with Menius, Jeand and Grune on either side of the throne. The surviving cleric is hang on a pillar with his or her arms and legs tied up in ropes.

"So, these two are all that remain of the fabled, Guardians of the Crown." Mehrunes Dagon said as a Mythic Dawn member force Jaga to bow to the Deadric Prince. The old jaguar's hands are tied behind his back so he couldn't fight back.

"And you must be Jaga. Sorcerer to the now dead king." Dagon said to Jaga.

"And you are even more hideous then the stories suggested." Jaga said to the Deadric Prince of Destruction.

Not offended by Jaga's words, the Deadric Prince of Destruction said,

"So tell me, do your stories failed to tell you that the Eye of Thundera in the sword was once mine?"

Mehrunes try to grab the Sword of Omens from it's stand, but the sword came to life as the Eye of Thundera glow and shock lighting at the Prince as he scream in pain and pull his upper left hand from the sword and grab it with his other hand.

"I want it back." Mehrunes said to Jaga.

"Unfortunately for you, an ancient spell was placed to prevent the Sword from being touched by the hands of evil." Jaga said to Dagon as he smirk.

"That is why you are going to remove that spell." Mehrunes said to Jaga.

"Never!" Jaga said in defiance. He'll never remove the spell for the likes of the Deadric Prince of Destruction.

"Then I'll just have to find another way." Mehrunes Dagon said to the old Jaguar as he snapped his fingers and a Mythic Dawn sorcerer came force and use a Lighting Spell on Jaga, causing Jaga to scream in pain, much to Dagon's delight. It's only a matter of time before he cracks and tell him about the spell.

* * *

On the floor over-looking the Throne Room, an Imperial Archer watches the old sorcerer being tortured, not knowing Shaeen sneaking up behind him.

The Argonian strikes as she stab the archer in the back while covering his mouth.

The archer try to scream for help, but with his mouth covered, it's impossible as the archer slipped to the floor and died.

Shaeen signaled the others to move up as Lion-O, Tygra, Leona, Bedaf, Ani and Dilelc move quietly behind a couple of pillars. Snarf is there too after he meet up with them. Snarf avoided getting captured and hide where the Imperials can't find him.

Dilelc then move from his cover and pull out an arrow, pulled back on his bow, aimed at the sorcerer and fire.

The arrow strike home as the arrow hit the sorcerer on the neck, and the sorcerer grab the arrow after he stop using the Lightning Spell and fell down, dead.

"What!?" Dagon said, wondering who fired the shot.

"Up there!" A Mythic Dawn member said as he pointed at Dilelc.

A few archers fired their arrows at the Breton archer, who quickly take cover behind the pillar and returned fire.

Ani unleash a fireball spell at Jeand, who deflect the attack with a magic shield.

Bedaf, Shaeen, Tygra and Leona jumped from the second floor and landed without causing injury to themselves and charge at the Imperials, while Snarf also jump and hide. Snarf is not much of a fighter.

Lion-O also jump from the second floor as he ran to the Sword of Omens while dodging attacks few a couple swordsmen.

Mehrunes Dagon attack the young prince with his Battle-Axe as he brought the axe down on him, but Lion-O dodge just in time as the axe smashed into the floor.

Lion-O then jump and grab the Sword of Omens as he roll upon landing and said to the Deadric Prince,

"Dagon, you took my father's life, but you won't have his sword."

_"Thunder!" _ Lion-O said as he swing the Sword as it extends a bit.

_"Thunder!" _ Lion-O said again as he swing the Sword again as it extended more.

_"Thunder!" _Lion-O said once more as the Sword of Omens is now at it's full length.

_Thundercats! HO!"_ Lion-O said as he brought the Sword next to his face as the Eye of Thundera glow and unleash a powerful blast of energy at Mehrunes Dagon as he scream and is blasted through the wall and outside the palace.

The Deadric Prince of Destruction recover from the attack and said,

"Do you have any idea who your dealing, boy?"

Mehrunes try to attack Lion-O, but the sun soon rises and Dagon screams in agony and cover himself from the sun's rays.

* * *

Back inside the Throne Room, Shaeen throw four daggers at the ropes holding the cleric while the two soldiers guarding cleric turn and attack him or her, but the cleric jump, while losing the cleric rode and veil, the cleric came back down, revealing to be Cheetara the whole time as she kick the soldier in the face and another before he have time to react.

"Cheetara?" Tygra said. Surprise to see his child-hood friend after all these years.

"You know her?" Leona said to Tygra, wondering how the two know each other.

"It's a long story." Tygra said to her mother.

"She's a cleric?" Lion-O said, surprise that Cheetara is a cleric the entire time.

Suddenly, an arrow flew pass Lion-O as a couple of archers and Mythic Dawn members attack them from pillars.

"We need to get out of here." Dilelc said as he fired an arrow at a Mythic Dawn member, killing him.

"Let's go." Cheetara said to the others as they ran while dodging arrows and magic attacks.

Bedaf grab Jaga and his staff and ran to join the others while Cheetara grab the gauntlet.

They ran to the back of the Thrones with a torch as Shaeen use her dagger to cut the ropes from Jaga's hands while Bedaf handed the him his staff as he nod to the Nord.

Jaga then turn the torch and a secret passage opens, leading them outside.

"Quickly. In here." Jaga said as to pointed into the passage.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Snarf said as he ran into the passage, while Cheetara, Lion-O, Leona, the Dragon Shield and Tygra follow.

Meanwhile, Grune is helping Dagon out of the sunlight while the Deadric Prince said,

"After them you fools!"

The Mystic Dawn and Imperials ran out of the pillars and went after the Thunderians, while Jaga is the last one to enter the passage not before a few archers fired at the passage and an arrow strike Jaga on his back and the old jaguar groan in pain. The passage resealed itself, preventing their pursuers to go after them.

"Break down that door!" The archer said to the Mythic Dawn sorcerers as they use a Lightning Spell at the door to bring it down.

* * *

Inside the passage, Cheetara and Tygra help Jaga while Bedaf rip the arrow from his back.

The ceiling crumbles from the attacks at the door.

"Wait. Before we go any further. There's something that must be done." Jaga said to the others.

"It can wait, master." Cheetara said to Jaga as they made it to the other side.

"No. It must be now." Jaga insisted as Tygra and Cheetra let him go and Lion-O ran to his adviser.

Back outside, the lightnings chips part of the door.

"We're almost through." A sorcerer said as they continue using the spell.

Back in the passage, Jaga said to Lion-O,

"Your left arm, Lion-O."

Lion-O hold out his left arm as Cheetara put the gauntlet on his arm.

The gauntlet then adjust to Lion-Os arm as he move his fingers.

Then Cheetara, Tygra, Bedaf, Ani, Delic, Shaeen and Leona put their hands on the gauntlet while knelling.

"For the Eye of Thundera and Sword of Omens." Jaga said as he tapped his staff on the gauntlet and it's golden color is restored.

Lion-O is surprise by this. This can only mean one thing, he is now the new king of Thundera.

"Now Lion-O, Lord of the Thndercats, go." Jaga said as Lion-O put the Sword f Omens into this gauntlet.

"You're coming with us, Jaga." Cheetara said to his teacher, not wanting to leave him.

"I'll only slow you all down. At least this way, I can buy you time to escape." Jaga said as he place his hand on Lion-O's shoulder.

"The Book of Omens lies at the foothold of the setting sun. You must find the Book before Mehrunes Dagon or his followers does."

"I can't do this alone, Jaga." Lion-O said to his adviser, afraid he'll make the journey on his own.

"You don't have to be. You have everything you need, Lion-O. Whatever questions remains, the answers are in the Book of Omens. Find it. Now go!" Jaga said as he push Lion-O.

"Jaga, you've been a loyal adviser to me and my family for years. I thank you for your service." Leona said to Jaga one last time.

"It's been an honor serving you, your highness." Jaga said to Leona as he bowed the ex-queen. "Now go, all of you!"

Back outside, Grunes patience grows thin, seeing that the door won't fall.

"Out of my way!" Grune said to the sorcerers.

With a yell, Grune raise the Vampire Mace while the Mythic Dawn sorcerers move out of the way as Grune brought the weapon down at the door. The force was enough to smash the door into pieces.

Jaga turn to the others one last time and said, "Go!"

The four Thunderians, Snarf and Dragon Shield waste no time as they run to safety as Jaga prepare himself for one last stand.

A few Imperials with swords drawn, charge into the breach.

Jaga's staff glows blue and unleash a lightning attack at them, causing the swordsmen to scream and fell into the water.

Lion-O look back, seeing Jaga holding the line before a Lightning attack strike the old jaguar as a stone slab dropped down. In his mind, Lion-O though, '_Your sacrifice won't be in vain, Jaga.' _

The passage send the surviving Thunderians and the mercenaries to a cliff side, over-looking to what remain of Thundera.

"This is only the beginning." Lion-O said to himself.

Lion-O knew that this is the start of an adventure that will echo throughout Nurn for centuries to come.

* * *

**A/N: And scene. Another chapter finish. Lion-O is now the new Lord of the Thundercats and now, he and the others must find The Book of Omens, before Mehrunes Dagon or the Mythic Dawn finds it first. But in the next chapter, Lion-O is consumed by revenge and travel to Mehrunes Dagon's fortress which lies in a small island in the Topal Sea. But they meet a band of Redguards on a hunt for a sea creature called, the Kraken, with the Thunderians having a few additional members. Don't forget to read and review, and remember, no flaming or trolling. Until the next chapter, T.T.F.N.**


	6. Chapter 6

Thundercats of Elsweyr

**A/N: Salutations everyone. Sonicfighter here giving you the next chapter of the Thundercats of Elsweyr. In this chapter, Lion-O get blind by revenge on Mehrunes Dagon for what happen and travel to his fortress in the middle of the Topal Sea. Along the way, he,and the others meet two familiar Thunder-Kittens and a familiar Puma. But they soon meet a band of Redguards on a hunt for the Kraken. I don't own Thundercats or the Elder Scrolls series. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the Dragon Shield.**

Chapter 6: The Rise of the Kraken

* * *

Several hours have pass since Thundera fell to the Imperials. The survivors find it difficult to believe that Grune betrayed his own people for his own personal glory. The survivors are rescued from the underground shelters and are put in chains to parts unknown far from their home. Those who escaped from enslavement are hunted like dogs. The streets are empty, save for a few remaining Imperial legions to pick the city clean of it's spoils. Most of the Imperials have gone with Menius back to Cryodiil to tell the emperor about their 'victory' in Thundera, while the Mythic Dawn, Grune and Jeand gone with Mehrunes Dagon to his fortress on an island in the Topal Sea. The buildings are hardly standing, and the smell of blood and death filled the air. However, none of the Imperials stop and listen to a sad, yet tender song that whispered in the air.

Wilykit is sitting on a white stone pillar as she played her flute, which is a lullaby from her mother.

"Hey, Kit." Wilykat said to his sister as she stop playing.

"Huh?"

"We need to go. There's nothing left for us here." Kat said to Kit as she leap from the pillar while putting her flute away.

"Right behind you." Kit said to her brother as they both ran.

* * *

In what remain of the Thunderian palace, Lion-O, Tygra, Leona, Cheetara, Snarf, Bedaf and Ani burn Claudius's body in a funeral pyre on the foot of his statue. After Lion-O released the Imperial soldiers as promised, he and the other found Claudius body still in the arena and gave him a proper funeral.

Cheetara use something to make the fire turn blue for a bit.

Lion-O place the Sword of Omens over the fire as the blade glows orange from the flame. He then stab the sword on the foot his father's statue and carved the Thundercats symbol in his father's memory.

"Rest now to rise again, father." Lion-O said in a solemn tone.

"May your next life find you peace." Tygra also said in a solemn voice.

Leona, Bedaf and Ani nod in agreement as they watch the ashes carry Claudius soul to Oblivion.

* * *

In a different part of the ruined kingdom, a few Imperials surround a Thunderian woman holding her child as the two Imperials advances. However, one felt a sharp pain in his back and fell to the floor, dead. The other swordsman look to see an arrow in his comrades back. He turn to see Dilelc and Saheen looking serious. Saheen charge at the other Swordsman with her daggers drawn. The female Argonian yell and slash her daggers at the Imperial's neck and blood gushed out. The Imperial then fell down dead as Saheen put her daggers away.

"Are you two alright?" Dilelc said to the mother.

"Yes. We are now. Thank you." The mother said to the two saviors.

"It's not safe here. You and your child need to find somewhere safe." Saheen said to the mother.

The mother nodded and she and her child run to a safe place to hide.

"That's another assault prevented." Dilelc said to Saheen. He and Saheen patrol the kingdom to fight any Imperials attacking unarmed Thunderians by Badaf's orders. So far they stopped 4 attacks.

* * *

In another part of the kingdom, a couple of Imperials carry gold, jewels, clothes and other valuables they looted from houses and put them in a cart for them to take back to Cyrodiil.

What they didn't know is that Wilykit and Wilykat sneak to the cart while the Imperial went back in the house to find more stuff to take.

"Let see what we got here." Kit said as he and his sister jumped on the cart and open a chest with Thunderian clothes. Two of which are the right size for the Thunder-Kittens.

"Oh, new clothes." Wilykit said as he and Kat laugh.

The two then jumped off of the cart with the chest and go to a different place to change.

* * *

Back in the palace, Claudius body is completely reduce to ashes while Lion-O said to the others,

"We should move out while the Mythic Dawn's trail is still fresh. Mehrunes Dagon's fortress is somewhere in the Topal Sea. So we have quite the journey ahead of us."

"Mehrunes Dagon?" Cheetara said to Lion-O, puzzled.

"Jaga told us to find the Book of Omens. Those were my teacher's last words to us."

"Cheetara's right, Lion-O. Who knows what will happen if Dagon or the Mythic Dawn get their hands on that book." Ani said to the new king.

"The book can wait. It have for centuries." Lion-O said Cheetara and Ani as his tone grew more aggressive.

"But Lion-O, only the Book can provide us answers." Tygra said to his brother, trying to reason with him.

"Answers?!" Lion-O said to his older brother, growing more hostile. "I already know who destroyed our city, who killed our king! What other answers do you need, Tygra? If it was either one of us or mother on that funeral pyre, father would've already send that monster back to Oblivion. I attend to do him the same justice."

"Lion-O, I know your angry about what happen, but we need to focus our effort on finding the Book. Don't let vengeance cloud your mind." Leona said, trying to reason with Lion-O.

"I hope I'm not the only one!" Lion-O shouted to his mother, causing her to back away. She never seen her son act like this before.

"We're going after Mehrunes Dagon, and that's a command."

With that, Lion-O walk to gear up for the journey.

"You are the king, Lion-O." Tygra said to Lion-O while Cheetara and Leona look at each other.

"I never seen my son act like this before." Leona said to the cleric.

"He's upset cause of what happen. I'm worried for him." Cheetara said to the former queen.  
"So am I, Cheetara. So am I." Leona said to Cheetra as she, Tygra, Cheetara, Bedaf and Ani walk out of the palace to also gear up for the journey.

"I got a bad feeling in the pit of my guts." Snarf said to himself as he follow the others.

Bedaf ran to Lion-O's side and said,

"Lion-O, at least let us look for their survivors first."

"And why should we!? Most are enslaved by the Imperials!" Lion-O shouted angrily at the Nord.

Unmoved by Lion-O's outburst, Bedaf explained,

"There may be more buried under the rubble. We'll need all the help we can get."

Lion-O though about what Bedaf said, and sight.

"Very well. You and Ani look for the survivors. Me and the others have to prepare for the journey."

"Thank you, your majesty." Bedaf said as he bowed to Lion-O.

* * *

Bedaf and Ani look around to find any survivors under the rubble that the Imperials might over-looked.

Ani heard someone groaning and saw a hand under a pile of rubble and said to Bedaf,

"Bedaf, other here!"

Bedaf waste no time getting the rubble off of someone while Ani grab the hand and pull a Thunderian out of the rubble.

Bedaf look to see that the Thunderian they save is Pumyra.

"Hey, isn't that the same Puma we meet a few nights ago?" Bedaf said in surprise, recalling the party.

"Yes. Her name's Pumyra. And it look like she's hurt." Ani said to Bedaf as she use a Healing spell on the Thunderian.

The spell done it's work as Pumyra slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh?"

"It's okay. You're safe." Ani said to Pumyra.

"Ani?" Pumyra said, surprise to see the High Elf again.

The puma put her hand on her head and slowly got up.

She is shock to see that Thundera is reduce to a smoking ruin while Ani and Badaf explained everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lion-O, Tygra, Leona and Cheetara search different rooms in the palace for supplies for the journey.

Some are picked clean by the Imperials, while some have a few stuff still inside.

Cheetra have been able to fine food, but it'll be enough to last for 4 days. She also went to the Cleric Hall, but to the cheetah's horror, it was stripped of anything that can help them.

Tygra try to find a map, but most of the maps and charts are stolen by the Imperials. He also change from his prince outfit, to a leather armor.

Lion-O find cloaks for them to wear while traveling and find the two pieces of the Amulet of Kings fused together into one, much to his surprise. He decide to take the now single piece along with him. He'll never know when they'll find more pieces. But like the Book of Omens, it'll have to wait while he deal with his father's murderer.

Leona have been manage to find her gown in the chest, which the Imperials have over-looked. She decide to wear her armor until Thundera is repaired. That is of course, if they can defeat Mehrunes Degon.

She have heard the legend of the Thundercat's greatest hero and Lion-O's ancestor, Leo, who unite all of Tamriel and defeat the Deadric Prince, with a little help from Martin Septim, the last of Septim Dynasty. Now that Mehrunes Degon have return, it'll be next to impossible to stop him since the Septim bloodline is no more and the Amulet of Kings is lost forever. Or so she though.

* * *

After a while, the four Thunderians reunite outside of the palace with Shaeen and Delilc waiting for them. Lion-O now wears a Thunderian armor with a right shoulder armor and gleaves on his legs.

"So, any luck?" Cheetara said to Tygra, hoping that he have a map to tell where they need to go.

"No." Tygra said to Cheetara as he shook his head. "The Imperials stole every map and chart we have."

"I don't have any luck either. They stripped the Cleric Hall of anything of value. Luckily, I packed enough food for everyone." Cheetara said to Tygra.

"I manage to find us cloaks for our journey." Lion-O said as he handed Tygra, Cheetara and his mother the cloaks as he put his cloak on.

After Ani and Bedaf explain to Pumyra everything while she was out, the puma just stood there.

"So, our king is dead and Lion-O is now the new king?" Pumyra said to Ani, not knowing what do say.

"Yes. And right now, he's planning on going after Mehrunes Degon to avenge his father's death rather then finding the Book of Omens." Ani said to Pumyra.

Pumyra is surprise by what the High Elf have said.

"Mehrunes Degon? But I though he's just a myth to scare us as kids." Pumyra said in disbelief.

"Trust us, Pumyra. He is real as everything else in this world." Bedaf said to Pumyra while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Which reminds me, we need to regroup with Lion-O and the others." Ani said to Bedaf.

"Right. Nope they don't leave without us." Bedaf said as he, Ani and Pumyra walk to the front gates.

At the front gates, Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Leona, Snarf, Saheen and Dilelc prepare to head out into the wilds.

Lion-O look at his kingdom one last time as he quietly growled to himself. He will make Mehrunes Dagon and the Mythic Dawn pay for what they done to his home.

Just then, Bedaf and Ani walk to the others with Pumyra following them.

"Any luck?" Lion-O said to the Nord in a gruff tone.

"Yes, but we only found one survivor." Bedaf said as Pumyra walk to Lion-O and bowed to her new king.

"It's good to see you again my pri- I mean, my king." Pumyra said as she correct herself.

"It's good to see you again too, Pumyra." Lion-O said, giving her a slight smile as he and the others begin to walk out of Thundera.

Pumyra is pleased that Lion-O is now the new king, but a little annoyed by his attitude. Still, he is the king and she'll do as he ask.

* * *

The 5 Thunderians, including Snarf and the Dragon Shield walk down the field where the attack takes place last night.

The field have graves to mark the dead of both Imperials, it's auxiliaries and Thunderians with their swords and helmets as headstones. Crows and wolves are feasting on a few bodies of giants that are left unburied. Arrows are still in the ground at the same spots where the archers have fired.

The Thunder-Kittens, who are now wearing their new clothes, are scavenging the battlefield for anything of value. Wilykat now wears a yellow shirt with brown pants and a few pouches on his belt, while Wilykit now wears a red dress with blue sleeves and a belt. Both have a red jewel on the center of their belts to symbolize the Eye of Thundera.

"There's nothing here." Wilykat said to his sister while searching a dead giant. Wilykit notice the walkers as Wilykat stop and walk to her side while saying,

"What is it Kit?"

The twins recognize them as their spirits are lifted and ran to the wanderers.

"I can't believe it, Prince Lion-O and Tygra and Queen Leona to the rescue." WilyKit said in surprise.

"Names are Wilykat and Kit. We though we were the only Thunderians left here." WilyKat said to Lion-O as he introduce himself and his sister.

However, Lion-O ignored the Thunder-Kittens and continue walking.

Not to be discouraged, they try again as they caught up with him and Wiltkit said to Lion-O,

"Maybe we can join you til we get where we're going, El Dara the city of Treasures."

"Never heard of it." Lion-O said to Wilykit with a frown on his face.

"Of course you didn't. I have the only proof." Wilykat said as he pull out the picture which he and Kit rescued during the siege. Hopefully this'll make him agree to let the twins come with them.

"No." Lion-O said to the Thunder-Kittens, not in the mood of having kids along for the journey.

The twins stopped walking, feeling rejected by the lion's word.

"Please?" Wilykit begged to Lion-O, hoping to change his mind.

Shaeen look at the Thunder-Kittens and immediately recognize them.

"Hey, you're the twins from the party a few nights ago."

"We are, and you must be the Argonian who gave us bread." Wilykat said to Shaeen, surprise to see her again.

"Indeed. Names Saheen." The female Argonian said to the twins.

Pumyra also recognize them as she said, "You two again?"

This made Lion-O and the others turn to the female puma.

"Hey, your the one who saved us during the siege." Wilykit said in surprise.

"You know them?" Leona said to Pumyra.

"Yes, I ran into them and told them to go somewhere safe." Pumyra said to the ex-queen.

"Lion-O, we can't just leave them here." Tygra said to Lion-O, hoping to change his mind.

"Were on a mission to avenge the death of our father and you want to play babysitter? They just have to take care of themselves, Tygra. Now let's go." Lion-O said to Tygra, not caring about the kittens as they continue on-words.

Leona just sight in disappointment, knowing that Lion-O's lust for revenge have blinded him from the truth.

The twins try once again as they walk to the young king's side making cat noises and rubbing their cheeks with their paws.

"I said no." Lion-O said to the twins, not moved by their performance.

Wilykat and Wilykit stop, seeing that their plain have failed twice.

Leona couldn't help but chuckled at them. She remember Tygra and Lion-O doing that to Claudius when they were little.

"Sorry kids." Tygra said to them in pity as he continue following his brother.

"Yeah, at least you tried." Ani said to the Thunder-Kittens.

The twins ran up to the group as Wilykit said, "Just so you know, we're not following you."

"Yeah, _You_r just walking in front of us." Wilykat finish.

Seeing that there's no point of making them leave, Lion-O decide to make the Thunder-Kittens tag along with them til they get to El Dara, if it even existed.

* * *

For 4 days, the heroes walk through the jungle of Elsweyr as they follow the trail leafed behind by the cult. One time, they stop to set up camp by a river as the Thunder-Kittens and Snarf have a drink from it. Soon, the jungle turn into a desert as they travel further. The heat from the Sun hit on the travelers like a hammer striking an anvil. After 4 long days, they stop at a forest of stone pillars carved by a river long ago as they went their for shade.

Lion-O keep a lookout on where to go next while the others rest in the shade. Leona wipe the sweat from her head. If they keep up like this, they'll die. The Thunder-Kittens sleep after a long day of walking in the blazing sun.

"Lion-O, we lost the trail." Tygra said to Lion-O. This is true, they walk so long that they lost the Mythic Dawns trail.

"Not to mention our supply is dangerously low." Cheetara also said as she shake the bag and nothing but crumbs fell out.

"Also, we're out of water." Bedaf also pointed out as he open his water bag and it is empty.

"I don't care. We keep going." Lion-O said in an uncaring tone as he point the way and started walking.

"Aw man. We're gonna die out here." Snarf complained as he collapse to the ground in exhaustion. He then open his eyes and saw something.

"Huh?"

"What is that?" Wilykat said after he and his sister wake up and look at the direction Snarf is looking.

This cause Lion-O to return and the others to see an arch formed from the rock and beyond is a large sea called the Topal Sea as the waves moves back and forth.

"Snarf have found the Topal Sea. Mehrunes fortress must be in the middle of it." Lion-O said as he and the others walk to the shore.

"Do you see a way across?" Lion-O said to the others, hoping to find a boat or something.

The Thunder-Kittens look into the sea and saw something that made them gasped.

"I see something better." Wilykat said as he point to a raft filled with food.

"Food." Lion-O said as he smiled.

The Thuderians and Dragon Shield cheered and ran to the raft, despite getting wet in the process.

In no time, they started chowing down on the food if it was given to them by the Divines.

Cheetara stop and said,

"Hey, do anyone know where this food came from?"

This made everyone stop eating.

"Now that I think about it, where do this food came from anyway?" Dielic said as he stop eating a roasted goat leg.

They then hear a sound coming from the water and without warning, a net spring up and grab the Thunderians and Dragon Shield.

The net carried them in the air and crashed on a ship.

"Ow! What's going on here?" Bedaf said after his head hit the ship deck.

They look up and saw a man in his early thirties or so with black skin, green eyes and wearing clothes that can withstand the harsh conditions of a desert. They guessed right away that he's a Redguard. The greatest seafarers and warriors in all of Tamriel.

"Well, this is quite a catch." The Redguard said as more Redguards appear before them. Some are males and some are females. Some have tattoos on their faces and bodies and some wear jewelry. They're on a Redguard ship.

"What's going on out here?" A gruff voice said, causing the Redguard to turn and saw a mid 40s man walking from the captain's cabin with purple eyes and a scar on the right side of his face. He also wear a captains uniform with a pendent around his neck. But the most unique is a peg-leg on his right leg to were his foot use to be.

"That better be the Kraken you spineless crabs are squawking about." The captain said to the Redguard, who is his first-mate.

The captain look at the Thunderians and Dragon Shield in the net and the ship's cook walk next to him.

"Argh, another worthless hall." The captain said in disgust.

"Take what the crew doesn't eat of them and turn them into chum."

The cook laugh darkly as he rub his two knifes against each other ready to cut them open.

"Whiskers." Lion-O said to himself, seeing the situation they're in.

* * *

A while later, the ship is sailing while Lion-O, Tygra, Cheetara, Pumyra, Leona, Snarf and the Dragon Shield are pulled out of the net and tied up with ropes. A couple of Redguards point at the captive with harpoons and swords. The Thunderians and the mercenaries try to get themselves free, but the ropes are too tight.

"What food was meant for the beast." The captain said to them.

"I am Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats and I order you to release us at once!" Lion-O said to the captain as he introduce himself.

This made the Redguards look at him and laugh.

"I don't find this funny." Pumyra said to herself as they stop laughing.

"Well, it talks and it still look like it got some fight in it." The captain said impressed, causing Bedaf, Leona, Cheetara and Saheen to look at him like he's crazy.

"I think he spend way too many days out at sea." Bedaf whispered to Saheen.

"No arguments there. It can make one lose their sanity." Saheen whispered to Bedaf.

"Well, Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats, I am Caslen M'ort. Captain of this ship. And I order you filleted." The captain, now called Caslen said.

The cook continue rubbing his knives and said, "Let start with the little ones. Their meat will be the most deliciously tender."

The Thunder-Kittens shiver in fear of what the cook had said.

At the same time, the Eye of Thundera glows. Danger is approaching. But Lion-O can't reach the sword due to being tied up.

Suddenly, the ship got bumped, causing most of the crew to fall on their backs. Then out of the water, a tentacle appear on the deck and grab one of the crew members and drag him into the Topal Sea.

"The Kraken." Caslen said,knowing what the creature is. "At long last my quarry returns."

Just then, more tentacles rose out of the sea surrounding the ship. One attack the deck while the crew run for safety.

A Redguard with a harpoon attached with a rope, throw his weapon at the tentacle and the harpoon struck the tentacle as the creature roared in pain. The Redguard try to pull on the rope, but instead was pulled as he hold on for dear life. He then let go of the rope and fell on the deck.

The rope move toward the prisoners before Cheetara stopped it with her foot, and the harpoon is removed from the Kraken's tentacle with some of it's blood on the weapon.

Another tentacles attack the deck of the ship as the rest of the chew run in fear.

"Come on you spineless cowards!" Caslen said to his crew. "This is the moment we've waited for. Fight!"

The Kraken start gaining ground as it grab the main mast of the ship, while the crew continue fighting the beast, despite the fact that they can't beat it.

Meanwhile, Cheetara and Tygra start rubbing the rope against the harpoon, cutting the Thundercats and the Dragon Shield's free. However, before they can attack the Kraken, a few of it's tentacles grab them one by one, except Snarf as he hide behind a few barrels.

"No way I'm becoming seafood." Snarf said to himself as he peeked from the barrels.

Lion-O manage to grab the Sword of Omens from his gauntlet.

"_Thundercats! Ho!_" Lion-O said as the sword extends to it's full size and slice the tentacles holding him as blood spilled from it. Lion-O then cut the other tentacles with ease, freeing the others as they landed on the deck safely.

Caslen is amazed by what he just saw and turn to his crew,

"The food fight better than you."

He then walk to the young Thunderian king. "That's the spirit lad. Show this crew how it's done." Caslen said before he draw his sword and cut the kraken's tentacle.

The others attack the creature as Tygra use his whip, making scratches on the tentacles. Not fatal, but they hit cause the kraken pain.

Cheetara use her staff to strike the tentacles with great speed as they fell off.

Pumyra attack a few tentacles with her wrist-mounted crossbows as she fired pellets at them, making wounds in them.

Leona stab a tentacle on the deck with her sword and sliced another one.

The Thunder-Kittens also help as they bite into a tentacle.

The Dragon Shield help as Bedaf slice off 3 tentacles with a single slash of his axe.

Ani unleashed a Fire spell from her staff to burn 2 tentacles to a crisp before they can get near the High Elf sorceress.

Dilelc fired arrows at the tentacles with incredible marksmanship. He rolled out of the way as a tentacle smashed into the deck.

Saheen use her agility to dodge the oncoming tentacles while making cuts on them and using her teeth to make a large gash.

Seeing that it have meet it's mach, the kraken slowly retreat back into the sea before Caslen ran to the side of the ship and shout to the fleeing monster,

"Run you coward! You can't escape me forever! I'll follow you to the 9 realms of Oblivion before I give you up!"

After the Kraken vanish into the deep blue water of the Topal Sea, Lion-O and the other sheath their weapons.

"That was the kraken, huh? I've heard stories about it, but I never though I'll see it in my life-time." Saheen said to herself.

"Now, what were we talking about before the interruption?" Lion-O said to the Redguard captain.

"I believe we were disguising on how we filleted you. But had I known you were such fine warriors, I would gladly serve my First-mate to you on a platter." Caslen said to Lion-O as he place his hand on his shoulder.

The first-mate look shock by what Captain Caslen said.

"Listen up, lads and lassies. These fine follows are our new ship-mates. So treat'em like your own brothers and sisters." Caslen ordered his crew.

"Oh, and fetch the little ones some food." He said as he and Lion-O walk their way to the crow's nest.

"Food!" Wilykat and Kit said in delight as they follow the cook down into the ship's galley.

"Welcome to the crew." The First-mate said while handing Cheetara and Leona brooms.

"Why don't I feel good about this?" Cheetara said to Leona as she look at the broom.

"You're telling me." Leona said in agreement.

"What do you think, Tygra?" Cheetara said to Tygra, but the tiger himself is not by her or Leona.

"Tygra?" Cheetara said, wondering where he gone before both she and Leona saw him on the side of the ship, throwing up.

"Guess the lad have a bit of sea sickness." The First-mate said to the female cats.

"Well, my son never been out at sea before." Leona said to him while Cheetra drop the broom and went to Tygra's side.

Pumyra also have a broom, but tossed it away. She's a healer and a warrior, not a servant.

* * *

While the crew and the Dragon Shield repair the damage caused by the kraken attack, Caslen and Lion-O climb up the mast to the Crow's Nest.

"Hurry up ya landlubber." Caslen said to Lion-O from behind him. "How can I be so much faster with twice the ears and one left leg?"

"How you loss it captain?" Lion-O said to Caslen, wondering how he lost his leg.

As they both made it to the Crow's Nest as Caslen explained to the young king as he show his peg-leg, "I didn't loss this leg, it was taken by the kraken."

This made Lion-O think that he and Caslen have similar views: both lost something by a monster and both hold a grudge against the creatures who took them away.

"And so was our port home in Hammerfell." Caslen also said as he take out a spyglass and look into the vast sea. "We had a wealthy hub, until that foal beast reduced it to nothing more but splinters. I've been chasing it for the last 4 years since then."

Caslen lowered the spyglass and said to Lion-O, "So tell me Lion-O, do you know what it's like to have everything taken from you, and replaced with rage?"

"A rage what won't to away until the monster who took it all is no more." Lion-O answered with a similar feeling.

"Aye." Caslen said in agreement as he continue to look for the kraken through his spyglass. Look like both he and Lion-O have something in common.

* * *

Inside the ship's galley, Wilykat and Wilykit are busy eating plates after plates of food the cook have made for them.

"More please." The Thunder-Kittens said at the same time after finishing the first couple of plates.

"That's right, let put some fat on those hungry bellies." The cook said with a smile as he bring more plates to the twins.

"You know, I like my dishes a little spicy. How about some seasonings?" The cook ask the twins.

"Yes, please." Wilykat and Kit said together.

However, the Thunder-Kittens are engrossed by the food that neither of them know that the cook put seasonings on their heads. He's not just feeding them, he's fattening them up to eat them.

"This is going to be delicious." The cook said, thinking how well the twins will taste.

"What's that?" Wilykat said, wondering what the cook have just said.

"Seconds of course." The cook lied. Not wanting his food to go away.

* * *

Back on the deck after the repairs are finished, the crew went back to work sailing the ship. The sun is at it's highest point in the sky by the time they finish fixing the damage.

Bedaf and Saheen are busy cleaning the blood off of their weapons, while Ani is reading a book to practice more spells. A young male Redguard walk by her and ask,

"What are your reading?"

Ani jumped and quickly hid her spell book, She know that Redguards despise magic cause they favor swordsmanship over sorcery, and they viewed it as heresy.

"Oh, sorry. I was just reading, a, a story. Yeah that's it." Ani said as she lied to the Redguard.

But the Redguard was no fool as he laugh and said to the High Elf,

"I know that your practicing spells for the future. I'm no fool."

This made Ani surprise. A Redguard liking magic? What's next? An Orc marrying a Wood Elf?

"Wait, your not gonna kill me?" Ani said to the Redguard.

"No. I'm not." The Redguard said to the High Elf.

"But you're a Redguard, aren't you suppose to kill people who practice the arcane?" Ani said confused.

"Yes, but I find the whole thing dumb. What's so bad about magic? I though it's amazing to do." The Redguard said to Ani.

"I see." Ani said, impressed by the Redguard's choice.

"I also believe that it's high time for a change in our tradition. Instead of hating outsiders, we should welcome them, and we should allow the practice of Magic be used." The Redguard boy said.

"Those are interesting ideas." Saheen said to the child. "You think you can pull it off?"

"I can try." The boy said to the Argonian. "By the way, my names Kayes. I'm a cabin boy on this ship."

"Nice to meet you, Kayes." Badaf said to Kayes with a smile.

Back in the Crow's Nest, Caslen said to Lion-O,

"I'll tell you Lion-O, we would've slayed the kraken long ago, if the crew wasn't full of insubordinate."

"What do you do when they question the course you set?" Lion-O asked the Redguard captain.

"The crew rarely knows what's best for them. Everything you do for that sorry lot, and they still go soft on you. When they do, you have to sail on, with or without them." Caslen said to Lion-O.

This made Lion-O deep in his though, thinking that Caslen maybe right.

Suddenly, a sound of thunder was heard, causing Lion-O and the others to look up and saw storm clouds forming above the ship and the wind started to pick up.

"All hands to stations!" Caslen said to his crew as they rush to their action stations.

Lightning crashes as the bolts strikes the sea. Just then, Lion-O saw the silhouette of the kraken with it's body above the waves.

"There, I see it! A quarter-arch of the Sun's journey, straight ahead!" Lion-O said as he point to the creature.

"Good spot, lad." Caslen said to Lion-O and ordered his crew again, "Stop scurrying around you bilge rats! The chase is on!"

Caslen and Lion-O soon climb down from the Crow Nest and watch the storm grew more and more violence.

They started to give chase to the kraken, until the first-mate saw a storm in front of them.

"Captain, thunderstorm just blew in ahead! I advise we go around it!" The First-mate said to his captain.

"And lose the kraken's trail? Not a chance!" Caslen said to his First-mate as he shove him aside, ignoring his warning. "Full sail ahead!"

"But captain, we'll never survive." His First-mate protest. Sailing into a thunderstorm is complete suicide.

"The only thing that's not surviving is the kraken. Into the storm we go!" Lion-O said as he head to the helm and shove the helmsman out of the way, taking control of the ship.

Lion-O sheer the ship into the storm to a hurricane. The wind became so strong that rocks from an island are ripped and carried into the storm.

"Lion-O, this is madness!" Tygra said to his little brother. "What are you doing!?"

Tygra know Lion-O can do foolish things, but this is beyond anything Lion-O have done.

"Not letting anything stand in my way! Not a storm, and not you!" Lion-O said to Tygra with anger in his voice.

Tygra look at Cheetara, knowing that his lust for revenge have clouded his mind like what Leona said 4 days before.

The crew work hard to keep the ship afloat as the waves splashed on the deck on the ship, causing some to fell on the deck.

Bedaf and the rest of the Dragon Shield help pull a couple of ropes with the crew, along with Kayes.

"This is the most insane storm I've ever seen." Kayes said while securing a couple of barrels.

Pumyra hang out to the guard rail as the waves continue crashing on the waves. She then look at Lion-O who is on the wheel and said to herself,

"This is worst than I though."

The ship continue to give chance til the kraken submerge into the water.

"Faster boy, faster! I can taste it's foal breath in the winds." Caslen said to Lion-O, who continue forward.

"Captain please, this ship won't survive in the storm!" Cheetara said to Calsen.

"We have to turn around!" Tygra also said to the Redguard captain.

"Yeah, do you want to sacrifice everyone on this ship for your blind pursuit for revenge?" Leona said to Caslen, hoping to reason with him.

Sadly, their pleads fell upon Caslen's deaf ears as he said to the three Thunderians,

"It's too late to turn back you landlubbers! I can see that you're as soft as the rest of the chum on this ship."

He turn to Lion-O and said,

"Come on lad, it's just you and me now."

Lion-O nodded and follow the captain as Lion-O pull out the Sword of Omens and start slicing away rocks coming toward the ship.

Caslen used a catapult to start knocking the rocks into the sea with it's projectiles.

"Isn't this exciting, boy?" Caslen said to Lion-O as he laugh and pull the catapult, knocking another rock into the Topal Sea.

"Don't forget to save some for the kraken." Lion-O said with insanity in his voice.

Tygra, Cheetara and Leona look at each other in worry for Lion-O. Even Snarf his worried about his friend as he said,

"I knew going into this storm was a bad idea."

* * *

Back in the galley, Wilykat and Kit are finish eating as they eat the last few left overs. The cook sharpen his knife and said,

"This old chief is tired of cooking. It's his turn to eat!"

As he turn to the Thunder-Kittens, he saw Wilykit holding a bowl of soup.

"That's why we made this for you. Looks good, huh?" Wilykat said with a smile.

"What?" The cook said as Wilykat shove the soup into his mouth. His face started to turn red, due to a spice the Thunder-Kittens added in the soup.

"You said you love that spicy stuff, so we just used a ton of that." Wilykat said to the cook as his sister giggled.

The cook then fell flat on his back, unable to move or talk due to the heat on the spice in his mouth.

"Thanks for the food." Wilykit said as the twins ran out of the galley.

* * *

They made it to the deck, only to be greeted by a strong wind, rain and lightning.

They both ran to Pumyra as she hold on for dear life.

"What's going on?" Wilykat said to the female puma.

"Lion-O have lead us into a storm to go after the kraken with the captain." Pumyra said to the Thunder-Kittens.

"What!?" Both Wilykit and Kat said in shock, unable what to say.

As the ship made it to the center of the hurricane, the kraken started to surfaced.

"It's surfacing, now's our chance!" Calsen said to the crew, ready to finish the monster that destroyed his home and took his leg.

The kraken finished surfacing, revealing it's body to the crew of the ship and the Thunderians.

It's body is as tall as the highest mountain, with teeth as sharp as swords, Claws like daggers and six reddish eyes that can strike fear even to the bravest of men. It also have scars from it's previous encounters with Caslen and it's crew.

The sight of the creature is enough to make the crew shiver in fear.

The kraken then unleashed a powerful roar, causing the crew, Dragon Shield, Wilykat and Kit, Tygra, Leona, Pumyra an Cheetara to cover their ears.

Caslen and Lion-O are the only ones not affected by the creatures roar.

The kraken then attack as one of it's tentacle arms strike the deck, causing the crew to be shoved off.

Caslen turn to Lion-O and said, "You ready my boy?"

"Always, captain." Lion-O said with a harpoon in his hands.

Lion-O throw the harpoon at the kraken, and then draw the Sword of Omens and start slashing the tentacles.

Caslen fired the catapult at the kraken, but their efforts only made the kraken mad as it's tenticles wraps the ship.

The crew try their best to fight the kraken, but are thrown over-board by it's tentacles. Kayes use as sword at one of the tentacle, but it shoved him into the Topal Sea.

"Kayes!" Saheen said as she dive after the Redguard boy. Due to her being an Argonian, she can breath underwater. She grab the boy's arm and swam back to the surface. Kayes cough, getting the water out of his mouth.

"Thanks." Kayes said to Saheen.

"Anytime." Saheen said to Kayes as she smiled.

Back at the battle, the kraken wraped one of it's tentacle on the main mast of the ship and crushed it as the mast fall on the ship's deck.

"Take out it's arms, then we go for the head!" Caslen ordered his crew as he continue firing at at the kraken.

The Thunderians help as Tygra use his whip at the tentacles, making a couple of scratches like last time.

Cheetara use both her speed and staff to cut a few of the kraken's tentacles. One tentacle fell on the deck still moving as a few Redgaurds move from it.

Pumyra use a few bandages as a sling shot and fired a rock at the one of the kraken's tentacles.

Leona use her sword as she slash a couple of tentacles and blocked one with her shield.

But despite their best effort, the kraken become more enraged as it started to pull the ship under and squeezed the center of the ship. The kraken went as far as to snap the ship into two pieces.

Pumyra try to steady herself as she said to Lion-O,

"Lion-O, this isn't our fight. I'm sure this is not their fight as well. If this continues like this,the captain will lead the crew to their deaths!"

Pumyra's words echoed in his head and immediatly snapped back into reality.

A chill of fear went through his spine as his actions became simiular to Caslens.

The jerk of the ship cause some crew members to be thrown over-board, including Tygra, Leona, Cheetara, Snarf, Bedaf, Ani and Delic.

Another jerk cause the Thunder-Kittens to fall off the ship as well. Pumyra doesn't hesitate to dive after them.

The crew cried to their captain for help, but they fall on the captain's deaf ears. Lion-O heard their cries and look at the crew, along with his family and friends as he balance himself. Is the death of everyone worth killing the monster who took everything from him?

_'No!" _Lion-O though to himself._ 'All of this isn't worth it!'_

"Don't stop now, lad!" Caslen said to Lion-O, now holding a spear. "It's end is nigh!"

"But the crew, they're gonna drown." Lion-O advised to Caslen, seeing the entire crew in danger.

"Forget about them. We can always hire a new crew. We end this now before it submerges again." Caslen said to Lion-O,not caring for his crew, only for his revenge.

"But isn't it the crew we're fighting for?" Lion-O said to Caslen, showing him what's left of his ship as it slowly sink into the Topal Sea and the men and women holding on to pieces of the ship. "If you keep this up, you'll lose everything you have left."

"Ha! Don't tell me you gone soft like the rest." Caslen said to Lion-O.

"Maybe I have." Lion-O said to Caslen, seeing that there's nothing to be done to change his mind.

With that, Lion-O dive into the Topal Sea to help the crew as the ship sinks more and more into the bottomless waters.

Caslen walk to the bow of his sinking ship and shouted to the kraken,

"Come on, beast! With Molag Bal's wrath, I spit my last breath at thee!"

Caslen throw his harpoon at the kraken while holding to the rope. The harpoon hit the kraken as it started to dive into the sea

"You don't get away from me this time." Caslen said with madness in voice as he is dragged into the sea, but he refused to let go.

"I got you now!" Caslen said on last time as he started laughing like a madman, which it is, and is pulled into Topal Sea, into his watery grave.

* * *

"Everyone, over here!" Lion-O shouted to the crew and the others as he stand on a bunch of debris, which can hold a ton of weight.

The crew, Dragon Shield and Thunderians swam up to Lion-O as they climb to safety.

They saw the bow of the ship disappeared into the Topal Sea, never to be seen again.

"So, what now?" Kayes said to Lion-O, wondering what to do next.

His answer was given as Lion-O pulled the Sword of Omens from his gauntlet and said,

_"Thunder, Thunder, Thunder! Thundercats! Ho!"_ After saying that, the Eye of Thundera unleashed a blasted into the sky and releveal the Thunderian Symbol.

The signal didn't go unnoticed as another Redguard ship is sailing on the Topal Sea as the captain of the ship, spotted the signal through his spyglass.

"Helmsman, sail toward that light." The captain said to the helmsman.

"Aye, captain." The helmsman said as he steer the ship toward the signal.

The captain saw the surviors waving at him and his crew and ordered,

"Toss them a line!"

* * *

The crew waste no time tossing a couple of ropes into the sea as the crew of the now wreaked ship, including the Thunderians and Dragon Shield climbed the rope and onto the ship's deck.

"Well, I didn't expect to see anyone out here." The captain said as he approach the surviviors.

"What are you doing way out here?"

"It's a long story." Ani said as she explained everything.

While the survivors are helped by the crew, the storm have stopped and the sun break through the coulds.

"You lead us into quite a storm, Lion-O." Leona said to her son.

"I lost sight of what was really important. And for that I'm-"

Lion-O was cut short as the kraken reemerge from the Sea, ready to take care of unfinished business.

"Not again." Kayes said, not happy to see the kraken again.

The captain is shock to see the kraken as he ordered his men to draw the weapons and stand ready for the kraken's attack.

The kraken let his red eyes on the young Thunderian king as it grab him with it's tounge.

"Lion-O!" Leona and Pumyra said in horror.

"Give him back, you slimy sack of tentacles!" Wilykat said to the kraken while shaking his fists at it.

The kraken then shallowed Lion-O whole and set his sights on the Thunderians and the surviviors as they look back with fear.

WIth a roar, the kraken raised it's claws, ready to attack the ship as Wilykat and Kit hug each-other as they scream in fear.

"Stand fast!" The captain said to his mens as they prepare for the inedible.

However, before the kraken could strike the ship, it stop as it felt a sharp pain.

Then, the Sword of Omens, strike the kraken from the inside as it roared in pain and the Sword sliced a large wound, causing blood to gushed out of it.

Lion-O, who have not been digusted, jumped out of the kraken and landed on the deck of the ship, covered on the kraken's bood.

"That was disgusting." Lion-O said to himself as he wipe the blood from his face. He never want to go though that again.

The kraken roared weaky as it started to lost it's strenght. With one last roar, the kraken fell on it's back, making a giant splash as everyone on the ship braced themselves as the ship move back a bit.

After the wave have stop, they look to see that the kraken is no longer moving and it's blood spilled into the Topal Sea.

The crew from Caslen ship cheered, knowing that the kraken, the terror of the deep is now dead.

* * *

A while later after Lion-O got him cleaned up, the crew of the ship have just finished cutting a few valuble parts from the dead kraken.

It cut a gory story short, the most valuble part is the kraken's head, which is proof that the beast is dead.

The captain of the ship, who called himself Dorir, gave Lion-O and his compainions a medium sized boat and supples for their journey.

Before they leave, the first-mate shake Lion-O's hand and said,

"Thank you for helping us get rid of the kraken."

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-O said to him, referring to Caslen, who is now sleeping with the fishes.

"It was his own foolish decision that lead him to his watery grave." The first-mate said to Lion-O. "Beside, Dorir have offer us a place among his crew."

Lion-O smiled at this, knowing that they found a new home.

Pumyra is saying good bye to Kayes as she showed him a Thunderian pendant.

"This pendant is said to carry a small part of the Eye of Thundera. If you need our help, just said, 'Thundercats! Ho!', but only if it's important."

"I'll remember that. Thanks." Kaynes said to Pumyra as he smiles and put the pentant around his neck.

Pumyra then walk behind Lion-O and said as she smiled,

"Look like there's still hope in you, my king."

"Thanks for giving it to me." Lion-O said to Pumyra as he smiled back.

This made Pumyra blush a little as she hid it from view.

"Come on, let's go before the sun sets." Tygra said to Lion-O from the boat. Tygra can see that the hatred in Lion-O's eyes are now gone. Which made him greatful.

"So Lion-O, what orders do you have for your crew?" Leona said to Lion-O.

Lion-O smiled and said, "Set a chorce for the Book of Omens."

"Aye, aye captain." The former cleric said as she saluted.

"And what abut our two stow-aways?" Delic said to Lion-O as he pointed to the Thunder-Kittens as they made an innocent look.

"I did say that I'm not gonna baby-sit them, but they prove that they can handle themselves." Lion-O said to the Breton archer as he board the boat.

This made Wilykit can Kat cheered as they are now part of the group to find the Book of Omens.

A few Redguard lowered the boat into the water as Tygra opened the sail, catching wind and sailed back to shore while the Redguard waved farewell to the Thunderians and the Dragon Shield.

* * *

Elsewhere on an island 12 miles from the Redguard ship, stood the fortress of Mehrunes Dagon. It is created by Dagon as a home away from home and serve as a base for the Mythic Dawn.

It is a terrifying place with towering spires with sharp edges near the top, it's walls have mutitalted bodies hung by ropes as the crows feast on them to surve as warning.

From outside there is nothing but the sound of crashing waves hitting the rocks and the caw of crows on the island fortress, but from inside, one can hear the scream of someone being tourtured.

The someone is Jaga, who have survied the attack by the Mystic Dawn and is carried to the fortress for interrogation.

Mehrunes Dagon and Grune watch as the old jaguar screamed in agony by the magic from a Mythic Dawn sorcerer, who is trying to look into his mind.

So far, Jaga have resisted the torture for the last four day.

"If Jaga knew where the Book of Omens was, Claudius and Leona would've never send me and Panthro to find it." Grune said to Mehrunes Dagon.

"If that's so Grune? If he have nothing to hide, then why he's so fearfully resisting my efforts to look into his though?" The Deadric Prince of Destruction said to Grune.

The sorcerer continue using every bit of Magika to look into Jaga's mind, but he continue to resist.

"The Sword of Omens is a a part in a larger picture. The Book of Omens have a more important use for us." Mehrunes said to Grune, knowing that he have a much bigger plain.

Just then Jaga use the last of his magic to push the sorcerer away as he hit the back of the wall, knowing him out.

"Stubborn old fool, are you." Mehrunes said to Jaga as he painted.

"Perhaps, I can help you." Said a demonic voice.

From in front of Mehrunes Dagon and Grune, walked a demonic figure with blue eyes, two big horns on either side of his head, razor sharp teeth, goat-like hooves, a long tail with a blade at it's end and wearing a loincloth. He is Molag Bal, the Deadric Prince of Enslavement and the Father of Vampires.

Accompanying the Deadric Prince are two mens wearing armor with helmets that resembles Molag's face. These are the Knights of Molag Bal, titles given to Molag's most loyal followers, aside from vampires.

"Molag Bal. Isn't this a surprise." Mehrunes Dagon said to Molag Bal. Surprised to see the Prince of Enslavement.

He and Molag made a deal with each-other that once Mehrunes conquered all of Tamriel, Molag Bal will have half of it in return. But each Princes have their own agendas, and kept it hidden from each other, knowing that either of them don't trust the other. So far, the allance between the two Princes is stable, for now.

"I see your having trouble with the one called, Jaga." Molag said to Metrunes as he and his knights stop next to Jaga.

"I've been watching Jaga for sometime in Coldharbor. I know the one thing that'll make him talk."

"And what might that be, my lord?" Grune said to Molag Bal, as he surve not one, but two Deadric Princes.

"He's magic is strong, but today, it'll break." The Prince of Enslavement said as he unleash a lightning at Jaga.

"Where's the Book of Omens?" Molag said to the old wizard.

"You know I'll die before saying anything to you or Dagon." Jaga said to Molag Bal, refusing to tell him or Dagon anything.

This made Molag smiled a terrifying grin and showed him a lantern of a panther with a glass ord in it's mouth and three red ties of the bottom.

The orb glows and begin sucking Jaga into it as he try to fight back.

"Come now Jaga, don't me scared." Molag Bal said to the wizard.

Finally, Jaga is sucked into the lantern with only his head visable in the orb.

"This Dark Lantern I made contains magic that'll force you to show us the Book's wereabouts." Molag said to Jaga as he raise the Lantern.

Jaga's Will finally breaks as a light shine and unleashed a beam of light, showing the way to the Book of Omen's location.

Both Princes laugh, knowing that once the Book is found, nothing in Tamriel can stand against them, or one of them betray the other.

* * *

**A/N: Cut and print. That's another chapter in the bag. I finally introduce Molag Bal after five chapters and he and Mehrunes Dagon are working together to achieve one goal: the conquest of Tamriel and all of it's creatures. But either Princes trust each other, which pleased the Deadric Prince of schemes and plots, Boethiah. In the next chapter, the Thunderians and Dragon Shield hid in a large brair forest from a group of Mythic Dawn soldiers, They soon meet a small race called the Petalars who are trying to find their way back home.**

**I based Wilykit's dress from the dress Dorthe wear in _Skyrim._**

**Sorry if I made the Redguard sailors OOC, but a couple of years chasing a giant sea monster while losing their brothers and sisters in arms can cause their bravery to drop over time.**

**The Knights of Molag Bal is based on a Mod on Steam. It's an awesome set of armor.**

**I also based the kraken from the 2010's movie, _Clash of the Titans_.**

**The shards of the Amulet of Kings is gonna play an important part in this story, I can't tell you what it is. It's a surprise.**

**Until the next chapter, not forget to read and review. No flaming or trolling it allowed.**

**T.T.F.N. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Thundercats of Elsweyr

**Hello fellow reader, Sonicfighter here bringing you another chapter of the Thundercats of Elsweyr. In this chapter, The Thunderians and Dragon Shield hide in a briar woods and meet a small race called the Petalars who are trying to find their way back home. Once again, I don't known Thundercats or the Elder Scrolls games. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the Dragon Shield.**

Chapter 7: The Petalar's Song

* * *

Lion-O, his friends and the Dragon Shield have landed on the shores of Valenwood, home of the Wood Elves after sailing for 3 hours. They are welcome by the Wood Elves who greets them with open arms. The Wood Elves offer them a place to stay, but Lion-O kindly refused the offer. The Wood Elves are friendly, but he don't want to impose. So they walk deeper into Valenwood to find a place to stop and make camp for the night.

In the young king's mind, Lion-O knew that he had both his friends and Dragon Shield's forgiveness after the kraken incident, but it didn't seem enough for him. As the Lord of the Thundercats, Lion-O have to not only but to guide them, but to insure their safety.

While he know that they can handle themselves, they are a team and teams always have a leader. Lion-O have to prove that to them.

"Hey, Lion-O." Tygra said to his brother, seeing that Lion-O is behind the others. "Keep up, or you'll be left behind."

Cheetara and Leona can see that Lion-O is deep in his though. They both remember when Lion-O became the new Lord of the Thundercats.

For Leona, it was the proudest moment of her life. One day she was singing a lullaby to him when he was a baby, and the next he's Thundera's new king. She couldn't be more proud of him, and as a mother, she know that's something's troubling him as she slow down next to her son.

For Cheetara on the other hand, she know that's it's her duty as a cleric to guard the king with her life as she too went to Lion-O's side.

"Everyone, I have something to say." Lion-O started as the others stop and turn to the Thunderian king. "I owes you all an apology."

"It's alright, Lion-O. We survive at the end thanks to you." Cheetara said to Lion-O, knowing that she and the others survived the battle with the kraken, thanks to him.

"It's no just that." Lion-O continue, "It's also my actions even before the Topal Sea."

Most look at Lion-O in understanding. The Thunder-Kittens are the only ones who have no idea what's the situation is about, but soon gets the idea, knowing that Lion-O's anger have distance himself from his team as they smiled.

"It's all in the past, Lion-O." Tygra said to his younger brother.

"Yeah, we're not the ones to hold a grudge on you. Beside, we're mortals and we tend to make mistakes form time to time." Saheen said to Lion-O.

Ani look up and saw the sun going down. "It's getting dark soon. We need to make camp for the night."

The others agree with the High Elf as they stop at a clearing near the river to stop for the night.

* * *

A few hours later and a couple of miles down stream, Jeand is leading a small force of 25 Swordsmen, 15 archers, 5 giants and 14 sorcerers looking for the Thunderians by Dagon's orders. They follow their trail since they landed in Valenwood, but to Jeand's dismay, there's no trace of the Thunderian survivors or the mercenaries helping them as Jeand growled in annoyance.

"There trail have gone cold." Jeand mumbles to himself.

"No, brother Jeand. It's still here." A voice said as the Breaton turn to see a male Khajiit appeared before him. He's a Ohmes-Rath with an amulet around his neck that can turn him invisible. He is Bassha. The leader of a special group working for the cult. After Thundera fell, a some Khajitts join the Mythic Dawn for their own personal gain, while others remains loyal to their cousins. "You just can't see it." Bassha said to Jeand.

"Rassa, what have you found?" Bassha said as a male Argonian with grey scales emerged from the river. He's Rassa, the scout.

"Food scraps from up the river. Where they must be." Rassa said to Bassha as he hold three fish bones and two bones from a deer as he toss them to the ground as another Khajiit, who is a Cathay breed, wearing a rouge armor, with the Mythic Dawn symbol in the center, sniffed the bones. He is Zoaiq the tracker.

"How far are they, Zoaiq?" Bassha said to Zoaiq.

"Less than a day away." Zoaiq said to Bassha as he point the way.

"Then we need to triple our pace." Jeand ordered as the three man team moved out as Bassha used the amulet to turn invisible, Rassa swam into the river and Zoaiq join Jeand as the Mythic Dawn.

"The Sword is close." Jeand said to himself as the small army match to the direction of the Thunderians.

* * *

A little later after dinner, Delic, Tygra and Pumyra is on a look out in case of trouble while the others rested near the camp fire.

"Well, you don't have to if you're scared." Wilykat said to Kit as he walk around his sister.

"I'm not scared." Wilykit said back to her brother. "It's just that." Kit stop, not sure what do say next.

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat." Wilykat teased to his sister while pointing as her face.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Kit said, giving in.

Kit then kneeled down and pick up a frog. She then kissed it as the frog croaked, causing Kit to scream and fell on her back and the frog hopped away. Kit then spit in disgust.

Kat laugh at Kit's misfortune.

"I knew it! Wilykit loves a frog. Wilykit loves a frog." Kat said in a singsong voice as he wave his arms.

"No I don't, you dared me!" Kit said angrily at her brother as she got up and begin to chase him as Bedaf, Ani, Saheen, Leona, Lion-O and Cheetara watches.

Kat laughs as his sister continue chasing him, thinking he got away with his dare, but his fun is cut short as he trip on a root and fell face-first into the mud next to the river.

This make Wilykit laugh, satisfied that her brother got pay back for the dare.

Bedaf is poking at a log with a stick while Ani use her magic to make the fire move around a little and while Saheen, Cheetara and Leona look at the flames.

"In a blink of an eye." Lion-O said to himself.

"What?" Cheetara said, wondering what Lion-O just said.

"Oh. It's nothing. It's just-I keep thinking about my father. I know it sounds dumb, but I though he'll live forever. He gave his life, and for what? We have nothing left." Lion-O said to Cheetara.

Cheetara placed her hand on Lion-Os and said, 'We have the Sword, we have each-other and more importantly, we have hope."

"Cheetara's right, Lion-O." Leona said in agreement. "And as long as we still draws breath, the Code of Thundera lives on, Justice, Truth, Honor and Loyalty."

This made Lion-O widen his eyes, he have almost forgot about the Code of Thundera.

"Beside, no one is immortal. Well, we elves can live for a few hundred years, but we're not immortal." Ani said to the Thunderian king.

"Yeah, the Tribunal of Marrowind learned that the hard way." Saheen also said to Lion-O.

"Aye, beside your father give up his life so that we may live to fight another day." Bedaf said to Lion-O.

Not far from the group, Pumyra look at them talking, of course, she doesn't care about what they are saying.

Just then, The Eye of Thundera glows. Danger is approaching.

"Huh? Danger?" Lion-O said as he look at the Sword.

"Lion-O!" Snarf said as he pounced on his friends head.

"Seriously? Now?" Lion-O said annoyed at Snarf action. "This better be very important Snarf."

"It is Important Lion-O. Come look." Snarf said to Lion-O before they heard a tree crashing into the ground getting everyone's attention.

"See? I told you." Snarf said to Lion-O as Cheetara ran to a branch to get a better view.

Cheetara can see torches from a distance and see giants tearing out trees as the army moves deeper into Wood Elf territory.

Lion-O and the others join the former cleric, while Bedaf, Ani and Saheen look up at the tree where they're at.

"It's the Mythic Dawn army." Delic said to the Thunderians. "And from the torches I say about 40 strong. 54 count the sorcerers."

"What are your orders, Lion-O?" Cheetara said to Lion-O.

Lion-O though for a moment and answered, "No, If we stay, we'll die."

"Thundercats do not retreat, Lion-O!" Tygra said, not happy about his brothers answer as he got up.

"With a situation this hopeless, I'll make an exception." Lion-O said to Tygra.

"Hope comes from action. Isn't that what father told us?" Tygra continue to argue with Lion-O.

"And what happen to him!? Now, come on!" Lion-O said, making his decision final.

The Thunderians leap from one tree to the next as the Dragon Shield follow on foot deeper into the woods.

The Mythic Dawn army made it to the campsite as they pointed the way to where the Thunderians have gone.

* * *

Soon, the Thunderians and the Dragon Shield stop and saw a massive dome made up of spines.

"There." Lion-O said to the others as he pointed to the dome. "They won't follow us in there."

"So what, Lion-O? Are we just gonna wait into the thorns for them to go away? This is not how are we gonna win this war." Tygra said to Lion-O once again as the giants footfalls moves closer.

"I'm not asking, Tygra." Lion-O said to Tygra as he leaped down.

"You may be the king, Lion-O, but I'm still older than you!" Tygra said to Lion-O.

"Tygra, with all do respect, but didn't you see the size of them? He's just trying to keep us alive." Pumyra said to the tiger as he follow Lion-O as the others followed.

They landed near the Dragon Shield as Bedaf said,

"Strange. I never seen this in Valenwood before."

"Neither have I." Ani said in agreement.

Without delay, Bedaf, Leona, Wilykit and Kat, Snarf, Cheetara, Pumyra, Delic, Saheen, Tygra and Ani went into the dome as Lion-O went in last.

The thorns are so thick that Lion-O take the front, while Bedaf, Ani with her dagger and Saheen take the sides and start hacking their way deeper into the dome woods.

* * *

In the heart of the forest, a group of a small race which resemble flowers are in a circle singing a beautiful song which can make even the most stone hearted person shed a tear. It is a ceremony for their new brother and a good bye to one of their owns

In the middle of the circle, an elder with her skin and texture that resemble dried leaves stood on a rock as a seed, which is a newborn baby, landed on the rock and two leafs sprouted out.

"You have been given the gift of life." The elder said to the newborn in a kind voice she pick the newborn up. "It is a fragile gift, and one you cannot keep forever, but it is the most precious gift in all the world. Use it well, little one."

With that, the elder place the child in a crib made of cotton as the elder took one last breath and die.

Then, she turn into leaves and is carried into the night sky out of the woods.

* * *

Nor far from where the race is, the Thunderians and Dragon Shield heard there singing as Cheetara said,

"What is that?"

"It sounds like singing." Tygra answered to Cheetara.

"It also sound like a temple choir during a service." Ani said also.

Lion-O found a small hole on the briar and took into it.

To his surprise, it's a race that he never seen before in Nirn.

The tiny race continue singing until it is interrupted when Lion-O cut a few hanging branches as the others saw the small race.

"What in Nirn are they?" Ani said in surprise. She never seen a race this small before, in fact, none in her team of seen anything quite like them before.

"I have no clue." Delic said to the High Elf, unable to answer.

The tiny race are scared by the Thunderians and mercenaries present, even the one with the sword.

The two groups just look curiously as the small flower race waited hopelessly for their end, except for one who is a little boy with violet leaf hair as he walk toward them.

"What are you? I never seen people like you before. Are you from the Briar?"

The boy quickly climbed up a branch, talking rapidly, and pointed at the Sword of Omens. "What's that in your hands? Did you make it?"

He then climb to get a better view on Lion-O and made eye contact with Snarf, who is on Lion-O's shoulder.  
"You're not the same as the others, are you some kind of pet?"

"Uh," Snarf was about to say, but is cut off as the boy continue firing questions at the new comers,

"Do you grow from seed like us? What's that red crystal? How tall are you anyway? Why are you covered with hair? What kind of-"

His questions are cut short when Lion-O put his pinky finger on the boy's tiny mouth.

"Okay, slow down kid. You sound like me when I was your age." Lion-O said to the boy, as he chuckled a bit.

This made the Thunderians and the Dragon Shield laugh at Lion-Os comment, even the tiny people and the little boy laugh as well.

Seeing that they mean no harm, the Thunderians and Dragon Shield sat down on the grass and one of the flowers welcomes them,

"You've already meet young Emerick. We are the Petalars. We come from a far off paradise called The Garden. One day, long ago, a great disaster befell our people. A terrible wind, none recorded in all our history, blew through our homeland and swept the entire Petalar race. Carrying us across the sky, and bring us here to Briar Woods. And here we have remain, stranded for generations."

"Generations?" Bedaf said confused? "Is this place so big that you cannot find your way out in all that time?"

"Yeah."Tygra said in agreement.

"But we got a map." Emerick said to the Thunderians as he showed them a map on a dry leaf. "It's very very old, and it'll lead us out of the Briar to the Cliff of Winds. If we can find it, we'll be able to ride the winds all the way home."

Bedaf though for a moment and said, "Alright, kid. We'll help you and your people find your way back."

"Yeah and together, we'll all find out way out of here, Emerick, we promise you that." Lion-O also said as he pick up the map.

This made the Petalars see a ray of hope and cheered at the Thunderians and Dragon Shield as Emerick jumped up on a piece of Lion-O's hair swinging back and forth cheering,

"Hurry for Lion-O! Hurry for Lion-O!"

Leona look at this and smiled at the young Petalar playing with Lion-O said to Tygra,

"It seems Emerick have found himself a hero."

"Hm. He's too young to know that." Tygra said to his mother.

"Come on Tygra. He's doing to to help them find their way back home." Cheetara said to Tygra as she walk to his side.

The tiger prince though for a moment and knew that Cheetara is right.

The Dragon Shield, and Pumyra walk to the Petalars to know them a little more.

Bedaf look as a few Petalars are playing with Snarf as he said while laughing,

"Hey, stop that. I'm ticklish."

The Nord laugh a little and said,

"Who would've guessed that a small race would've exist on Nurn."

"I agree. I wonder why they're not mention in any books." Saheen said as she watch a few Petalars playing with the Thunder-Kittens.

"I think there's a reason why history never mention them is because no one know where the Garden is." Pumyra said to the Argonian.

"You may be right, Pumyra." Delic said to the Thunderian Puma.

* * *

Later, Cheetara borrowed the map from Lion-O and started leading the Petalars to the Cliff of Winds. They stop at a small hill as Cheetara look at the map and the landscape.

"I can't recognize a single landmark on this map." Cheetara said to the others.

"I agree, are you sure that we're not going in circles?" Ani said to the cheetah.

"Of course not." Cheetara said to Ani.

At the same time behind the group, Emerick is practicing with a homemade sword made from a spine.

"When I grow up, I want to be like you, Lion-O." Emerick said to Lion-O with a smile.

The Thunderian king chucked a little and said, "Enjoy your childhood. Trust me, you'll miss it when it's gone."

"But I want to be a hero. Can you teach me sword lesson?" Emerick ask eagerly.

Lion-O smiled at Emricks enthusiasm and agree to teach him. "Well, for starters, you can't wave a weapon around like that." Lion-O begins.

Back with the others, Tygra said to Cheetara,

"Can you make out more what the map said?"

"No." Cheetara said to Tygra, seeing that the map makes no sense. "Maybe you can learn about it."

Cheetara handed Tygra the map as Wilykit said,

"How about you try holding it upside-down?"

"What do you mean? It wouldn't make sense." Tygra said to the Thunder-Kitten.

"What I mean is Cheetara have been looking at it rightwards, so it wouldn't make sense either." Wilykit said.

Both Tygra and Cheetra look at Wilykit puzzled at what she just said.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"Never-mind." Wilykit said as she sight and Tygra look at the leaf map.

Leona watch Lion-O training with Emerick as Lion-O use the Sword of Omens.

"You need to concentrate. Be more precise." Lion-O said to the young Petalar.

"Got it. Per..precise." Emrick said as he try to pronounce the word.

Leona smiled, seeing that the scene remind her of Claudius training Lion-O and Tygra, when they were kids. Now Lion-O have pass that knowledge to his new found friend.

Suddenly, out of the blue and without warning a hawk let out a screech as it whooped down and grab Emerick in it's talons.

"Help me, Lion-O!" Emerick cried to Lion-O as the hawk further while Lion-O and Leona gives chase.

"Emerick, fight back!" Lion-O shouted to Emerick as the young Petalar stabbed the hawk's talon, but to no avail.

The hawk then let go of Emerick as he fell into the woods and Lion-O and Leona ran to see where he fell.

"Emerick!" Lion-O called, but Emerick didn't answer.

"Emerick where are you?" Leona called to the Petalar, but again, no answer.

They soon found a tiny silhouette a few feet away.

"Emerick. Thank goodness your okay." Leona said to Emerick.

"You scared us half to death back there." Lion-O said to Emerick.

The figure walked out of the shadow, revealing a Petalar in his teen years, with a familiar sword and purple leaf hair.

"Lion-O, Leona. I though I've never seen you two again." The Petalar said to the King and former queen.

"Um, have we meet before?" Leona said, not knowing who the Petalar is.

"Who are you? Where's Emerick?" Lion-O also said to the Petalar.

"What do you mean, Lion-O? I'm Emerick." The older Emerick said as he pointed to himself.

"What?" Leona said in surprise. Lion-O is speechless by what he said. The Petalar is Emerick? How is this possible?

"Don't you recognize your old friend?" Emerick said to Lion-O as he snapped out of his shock.

"But how is this possible? Emerick is just a boy." Lion-O said in awe. "Are you sure that fall didn't hit your head?"

"I'm fine, Lion-O. I guess I've been lost in the woods for a long time." Emerick said to Lion-O.

"It wasn't that long." Lion-O said to Emerick. He and Leona have been searching for a few hours.

"You two never give up trying to find me." Emerick said as he smiled.

"No problem." Lion-O said to Emerick

The other Thunderians, the Dragon Shield and the Petalars continue walking, as Cheetara approach Lion-O while holding a Petalar child which is younger then Emerick then they first meet him and said,

"As the Ancient Thunderian philosopher once said, 'time is relative'."

"What do you mean?" Bedaf said to the cleric as Cheetara put the child down as he chase a low flying butterfly.

"This child was just a baby, hours ago." Cheetara said, making Bedaf and Lion-O surprise.

"The Petalars entire existence seems to pass in a course of a single day." Cheetrara continue as an old Petalar fell and turn into leaves.

"Which means from their point of view.."

"It's a lifetime." Lion-O and Bedaf said amused.

"And I though humans have a short life span." Ani said as she look at the Petalars.

"Yeah, can you imagine? Being born one day and the next, gone?" Pumyra said.

"I agree Pumyra, and by 'generations', they've been stuck here for like a few weeks or something." Delic said to Pumyra as they continue walking.

* * *

Outside of the briar woods, the Mythic Dawn army made it to where the Thunderians have gone and try to get in by cutting their way in with their swords, but the vines are so thick, they can't even cut through one. Even the giants can't rip them off.

"A clever strategy." Jeand said as he hold a vine. "But they are only delaying the inevitable."

Jeand turn to his three men and said, "If we can't go in, then you will bring them out."

"Yes, Brother Jeand." Bassha, Rassa and Zoaiuq said at the same time as they bow to him.

Bassha then use the amulet to turn invisible while Rassa and Zoaiuq and a small group of 8 swordsmen enter the briar wood to get the Thunderians out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Thunderians, Dragon Shield and Petalars continue walking through the briar woods as Tygra look at the map. For every hour have gone by, the Petalars grew more older and new children came from the wind.

"Tygra, are we making any progress?" Cheetara said to Tygra.

"You mean by the map leading us into every torned bush in the briar, then yes we're doing great." Tygra said sarcastically to Cheetara.

"In other words, we're lost right?" Saheen said to Tygra in a dry tone.

"Yes." Tygra admitted.

Meanwhile, Lion-O watch as Emrick swing his sword a few times. He got better then when he was a kid moments ago.

"I see you've gotten pretty good, Emerick." Lion-O said to his small friend.

"I hope so. I've been practicing since I was a kid." Emerick said to Lion-O, not knowing for Lion-O that time as long as it is to him.

Emerick look up and gasp to see a familiar hawk as it screeches and Emrick ran toward it after he immediately recognize it.

"My old enemy, we meet again." Emerick said to the hawk.

The hawk then flew down while Emerick swing his spine sword at it.

The hawk then goes of the offensive as it talons knock Emerick's sword out of his hand.

Emerick ran to get his sword while the hawk charge at the unarmed Petalar, before Lion-O stepped in and swing the Sword of Omens at the bird, causing it to fly away.

"What are you doing?! I had him right where I wanted him!" Emerick said to Lion-O. Mad that his foe got away.

"That was dumb, Emerick!" Lion-O said to Emerick, just as mad. "You would've gotten hurt!"

"Your not the boss of me! So don't tell me what to do, Lion-O!" Emrick shouted back to Lion-O as he ran back to the other Petalars.

"Teenagers." Lion-O said to himself while shaking his head. He's starting to act like his father, and Emrick act like himself when he was his age.

"You should go after him, Lion-O. He could get lost." Pumyra said to Lion-O, concern for the Petalar.

Lion-O nodded to Pumyra and went after Emerick.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other part of Briar Woods, the three Mythic Dawn soldiers stop at the cliff and Zoaiuq sniffed the ground.

"They've pass this area twice, and are lost." Zoaiuq said to Rassa and Bassha.

"And it appears they are not alone." Bassha said as he look at the tiny footprints next to the bigger ones.

"Whatever they are, they won't be much of a threat." Rassa said to the Kajihtt as they along with the 8 swordsmen walk deeper into the woods to catch up with the Thunderians.

* * *

Back with the Petalars, the sun is starting to set as the sky turns orange and Lion-O watch as an old Petalar fell and turn to leaves.

"What's the point of it all?" Lion-O said to himself in a low voice. "Kingdoms rise and fall, lifetimes come and go. Are any of us here long enough to make a difference?"

"You sound like an old man talking like that, Lion-O." A voice said to the Thunderian king as he turn to see an adult Petalar with a familiar purple hair and face.

"Emerick?" Lion-O said in surprise, seeing that his Petalar friend have grown up fast.

"Don't tell me your planning on giving up, my friend." Emerick said to Lion-O as he walk toward him. "With so many great adventures ahead of us, we still have a chance to make our marks in this life."

Lion-O then smiled bitterly at Emerick, knowing that much time have pass for him. "Yes my friend, many adventures I hope."

"I couldn't agree more, Lion-O." Dilelc said to Lion-O as he smiled.

Emerick look at six curling branches that resemble an archway and said, "Can it be?"

"Can what be?" Pumyra said to Emerick, wondering what he's talking about.

Emerick then leap and grab the map from Tygra and look at it carefully after landing down. He smiled as he look at the archway and said, "This is it. This is the gate to the Cliff of Winds!" Emerick turn to the other Petalars and continue. "Once we get through this pass, we'll be free!"

The other Petatars cheered. After generations on being stuck in Briar Woods they're finally gonna go home.

"Then lets go." Lion-O said to the others, seeing that the Petalars journey is drawing to a close.

Wilykit and Wilykat carry a couple of Petalar children on them through the archway, while poor Snarf have a ton on them on his back.

"And I though looking after Lion-O when he was a baby was back breaking." Snarf said to himself, remembering the time when Snarf was assigned to look after Lion-O and end up chasing him all over Thundera to keep him out of trouble.

Lion-O started to walk to the archway when the Eye of Thundera glows.

"Danger!" Lion-O said before a bottle came out of nowhere and hit him as the bottle breaks, releasing a gas that make him get dizzy and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Lion-O!" Cheetara exclaimed as Bassha turn viable before the Thunderians laughing and Cheetara extends her staff from her pocket and Leona drew her sword to attack him.

Rassa the attack the other Cheetara from high branch but Cheetara block the attack and throw the cheetah to the ground and elbowed Leona as she drop her sword and she too fell to the ground.

Tygra ran to help, but Rassa jump and kick him in the face, knocking the tiger to the ground. The Dragon Shield try to help, but Bassaha put out another bottle and tossed it at them as it breaks next to them and the gas make then paralyzed.

"Hey, I can't move." Saheen said as she try to move her legs, but can't.

"Nether can I." Delic said, unable to reach an arrow.

Bassha pull out a dagger at Lion-O, who's beginning to wake up as the knock out gas wears off, but Pumyra knocked it out of his hands with a pellet from her wrist crossbow. But her victory was short lived as Zoaiuq appear with the swordsmen outnumbering them and trow two bolos at the puma and the Thunder-Kittens as they fell to the ground.

The Petalars watch helplessly as they the Mythic Dawn surround their friends, laughing.

"Do you really think you can outrun your fates?" Bassha said to the Thunderians and Dragon Shield as he pull out another dagger.

"Out run this!" Emerick said to the Kajjhit as he run toward him with his spine sword in hand. Bassha swiftly kick the Petalar out of the way as Emerick fell to the ground close to the archway.

"This is the moment Lion-O have been preparing for my whole life." Emerick said as stood back up and turn to the other Petalars.

"The Thundercats and Dragon Shield have been our friends for as long as we can remember. They have stuck with us through good times and bad. Helping make us who we are, today. Now it's time to repay their friendship. Let this be a day that'll be sung about by our people for ages to come!"

Inspired by Emerick speech, the Petalars cheered and charge toward the humans as they unleashed pollen that get in their eyes and nose.

"I can't see!" Bassha said as he covered his eyes.

This give the Thunderians the upper hand as Cheetara kick Rassa, knocking him to the ground.

Tygra then elbowed Zoaiuq to the ground.

Bassha recovered from the pollen and said while using the amulet. "Can't fight what you can't see."

"Yeah, we'll take care of that." Wilykat said after he and his sister got free by Snarf as they throw fruits at Bassha, making him viable.

"I can see you know." Lion-O said to Bassha as he swing the Sword of Omens at the Khajjit, knocking him to the ground.

The Dragon Shield fight the swordsmen after the paralyze gas have worn off with the help of Pumyra and Leona before they break off and retreat.

"Charge!" Emerick said as he point to the archway as the Petalars along with the Thunderians and Dragon Shield follow.

The path get small that they crawl through the path.

"You were great out there." Lion-O said to Emerick. Congratulating him. "You really have grown into quite the young man."

"Well, I have quite the role model." Emerick said to Lion-O with a smile.

"I haven't seen bravery like that since a group of villagers stood up to a bandit gang." Bedaf said to Emerick.

"Thanks." Emerick said to the Nord.

"Now, the Cliff of Winds awaits." Emerick said as he and the Petalars ran to a light at the end of the tunnel.

But when they got to the other side, their happiness turn to disbelief to see a dead end with a couple of curled branches.

"Um, I don't see a cliff." Wilykat said as Wilykit check for any wind, and there's not even a breeze. "And their's no wind either." Wiltkit said.

"I don't understand." Emerick said to himself. Seeing that they reach a dead end.

* * *

Back outside the briar woods, Jeand have waited patiently for his three men to return with the Thunderians along with the Sword of Omens. Now his patience have reach it's breaking point as he growled.

"That's it! Burn this forest to the ground! And the Thunderians with it! I've waited long enough!" Jeand ordered.

"B-b-b-but, Brother Jeand. Bassha and the others are still in there." A soldier said to Jeand.

"They're expendable and so are you! Do as I ordered!" Jeand said to the soldier.

"At once, Brother Jeand." The soldier said as he bowed to him.

Then, all 14 sorcerers walk in front of the dome and unleashed a fire spell, causing the forest to catch ablaze as Jeaned laugh evilly. Now they don't get out of this one.

* * *

Back in the dead end the Sun have completely set as the Thunderians, Dragon Shield and Petalars all sat down after their big disappointment for find the Cliff of Winds. The Petalars have a chance to go home, but now their spirits are crushed.

"Maybe I misread the map." tygra said, wondering if they made a wrong turn.

"Or maybe we weren't looking hard enough." Delilc said to Tygra.

"Or maybe there is no Cliff of Winds and the map is all a lie." Lion-O said, which caught the attention of Emerick and the others.

"Buy why?"

"Maybe our ancestors provide is with hope. Hope so we can never stop looking for a way back home." Emerick said to Lion-O.

"Is that all hope is, an illusion?" Lion-O said, feeling doubtful.

"Lion-O don't say that." Pumyra said to Lion-O, shock by what he said. "Hope means that we never give up."

"She's right, Lion-O." Emerick said to Lion-O, agreeing with Pumyra's words. "As long as we keep fighting for what we believe and what we want, there will always be a way. That's how our people live."

"Well said, Emerick. Well said." Ani said to the Petalar with a smile.

Saheen then caught a smell in her nose and said, "Is something burning?"

Cheetara sniff the air and said, "Yeah. Smells like burning wood."

Emerick look up and gasp as the others look up to see smoke and fire come toward them and embers fall all around.

"Look like things are starting to get a little more hopeless right now." Tygra said as the flame moves closer.

"The cowards are trying to burn us alive." Bedaf said, disgusted by the Mythic Dawn's tactic to burn them rather then facing them like warriors.

"We have to fall back, again." Lion-O said to the others and started to walk before Emerick stopped him.

"No. We must go toward it." Emerick said to Lion-O.

"Toward the flames? Are you nuts?" Lion-O said to Emerick, thinking that he have lost his mind.

Emerick then walk to the curled branches and said to Lion-O.

"Can you feel it, Lion-O? Do you know what this is?"

The branches slowly uncurled, getting higher until they completely unfurled and reach the top to the briar.

"It's the updraft from the fire. It's creating wind." Lion-O said in surprise as the Petalars all got up in awe.

"Guess the Cliff of Winds is right in front of us the whole time. We just need the right element." Leona said in awe.

"You see? This is why you never give up hope." Emerick said to Lion-O then turn to the Petalars. "We're going home!"

The older Petalars went first while some gather their children to the Cliff of Winds while the others help.

The Dragon Shield help a few old Petalars while Lion-O, Wilykit, Kat and Snarf help the younger Petalars.

This goes on for a while til Lion-O pick up Emerick, who is now an old man.

"Come on. There's not much time...literally." Lion-O said to Emerick.

But Emerick collapse in his hands, which shock the Thunderian king.

"This I'm afraid is the end of my journey." Emerick said as his spine sword fall from his hands.

"Emerick." Lion-O whispered.

"It's alright, old friend." Emerick said to Lion-O.

"In a blink of an eye." Lion-O said, seeing that his friend is dying before his eyes as tears treaten to fall.

"In the end, it doesn't matter how long we live, but how fully we live. The good we done. The friends we made. The love we share in our own way." Emerick said to Lion-O with a smile on his face as the other Petalars gather around Lion-O and begin to sing like when they first meet the race.

Bedaf and Leona remove their helmets in respect to the dying Petalar.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to see The Garden." Lion-O said to Emerick one last time.

"It's the journey, Lion-O. Remember that." Emerick said to Lion-O one last time as his live flashes before his eyes from when he first meet Lion-O, to his training, argument, and when he rescue the Thunderians and Dragon Shield from the Mythic Dawn soldiers.

With that, Emerick took his final breath and die peacefully. His body then turn to leaves and float high into the air.

Wilykat and Kit cried loudly while the Dragon Shield lower their heads for the lose of a good friend. Leona, Tygra and Cheetara silently pray and Pumyra wipe a few tears from her eyes.

Lion-O look at the fire as he wipe the tears from his eyes. "It's time to go home." Lion-O said.

On the top of the branch, the Petalars use leaves and flowers as they float high into the air as they wave goodbye to the Thunderians and Dragon Shield while some wave back. Wilykit play her flute saying goodbye to the Petalars as they flew farther and farther, until they disappeared over the horizon.

"So, what now?" Tygra said, wondering what to do now as the fire move closer.

"We should find another way out of this briar." Cheetara said to Lion-O.

"I agree. I don't want to know what a boar feels like." Delilc said to Lion-O.

"Retreat?" Lion-O said as he turn to the others. "Thundercats never retreat. I say we face the Mythic Dawn, and hope for the best."

"Well, said Lion-O." Bedaf said as he put his helmet back on and Leona did the same.

"Beside, we're all leaves passing in the wind. Here and then gone. So while we're here, we live to the fullest!" Lion-O said as he drew the Sword of Omens from his gaunlet.

"_Thunder, Thunder Thunder! Thundercats, HO!"_ Lion-O shouted as the Eye of Thundera glows and shout the Thunderian symbol into the sky.

* * *

Outside the burning briar, a shadow in a tree saw the symbol and leaped down, while the Mythic Dawn are at a safe distance away from the flames.

"As soon as that fire finish it's job, we should go in and clean up." Jeand said to himself as he smiled.

"Yes. Soldier, have you ever tasted roast Thunderian before?" Jeand said to one of the soldier.

Before he could answer, a flash od light appear from the buring briar.

"Brother Jeand!" The soldier said as he point to the brair as he turn and saw the Thunderians and Dragon Shield running toawrd them and unscave by the fire.

"What!?" Jeand said in shock. How is this possible?

Lion-O swing the Sword of Omens at the swordsmen knocking them down. Tygra uses his whip to make some of them back off. Delic fired a few arrows at 3 archers, killing them. Bedaf swing his axe, killing at lest 4 swordsmen. Saheen dodges attacks form the scorcerers and cut their necks open with her daggers. Ani uses a Lighting attack at 3 archers, killing them. Leona block an attack from a swordsman and trust her sword through the soldiers armor, killing him. Pumyra knock a few Mythic Dawn members with pellets. Cheetara use staff to knock 5 sorcerers off their feets.

Yet, dispite all of their best efforts, they were no mach for the giants as they pound their hammers into the ground causing the Thunderians and Dragon Sheild to form a circle around each other.

"There are too many of them."Lion-O said to the others as the Mythic Dawn surrounds them.

"Father would've been proud of your bravery, Lion-O." Tygra said to Lion-O.

"A glory I'm honored to share with all of you." Lion-O said to the others.

"My loyalty to the crown have always been a privilege." Cheetara said to Lion-O as the archers took aim.

"It's been an honor to serve to fight along side you, my king." Pumyra said to Lion-O as he nodded.

"Everyone, It's been an honor and a prigalive to fight along me as my brothers and sister." Bedaf said to his comrades, thinking that this is their last battle.

The Archers ready their arrows and the giant prepare to pround their enemies into the earth as they brase themselves to the end.

"I'm gona favor this moment." Jeand said to himself as he smiled.

Before the archers can loss their arrows, one felt a sharp pain on it's back as it fell down dead with an arrow on it's back.

Just then, more arrows fly theugh the air causing some wounded and some dead.

"Look!" An archer said as he pointed to the trees to see Wood Evles firing at the Mythic Dawn soldiers.

A few Wood Elves run while shooting at a giant in its mouth as it fell to the ground with a crash.

Then they saw someone riding a horse with a Wood Elf behind him.

"Hold your ground, you cowards! Hold your ground!" Jeand said to his men as they turn and ran. Another giant fell dead with a few arrows on it's neck.

"On, second though, what for me!" Jeand said as he ran with the others.

"Who's that?" Wilykit said, wondering who's the stranger is as he or she dismounted the horse.

"Is he or she on our side?" Wilykat said.

He soon got his answer as one soldier, who is either brave or stupid, charge at the stanger with his dagger. But he is knocked out by a pair of nun-chucks.

"Who are you?" Lion-O said to the stranger.

The stranger then remove his hood, to reveal a panther with a scar on his right eye.

"Names Panthro." The panther now called Panthro said to the others.

All Bedaf was able to say was, "You got to be joking."

The others are surprise. Panthro, one of the greatest general of Thundera is still alive, and this time, he is real.

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter. I got a bit choked up when writing this chapter, but it was all worth it. Anyway, in the next chapter, Lion-O try to warm up to Panthro, but the general said he need to prove himself in order to follow him. They journey to a mine to rescue a group of Wood Elves captured by the Mythic Dawn as slaves while Panthro remember who he and Grune first meet before his betrayal.**

**Since the Thundertank don't exist in Elder Scrolls, I decide to go for a horse.**

**Remember, don't forget to read and review, and no trolling or flaming of any kind. Until the next chapter, bye-bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Thundercats of Elsweyr

**A/N: Hello everybody, Sonicfighter here bringing you another chapter of Thundercats of Elsweyr. In this chapter, Lion-O try to prove himself to Panthro while the general revealed his past with the traitor, Grune. I don't own Thundercats of the Elder Scrolls series. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 8: Old Companions

* * *

At dawn the next day, the briar fire was put out by the Wood Elves while the Thunderians and Dragon Shield watch Panthro doing work on repairing the weapons that are broken during last night battle as he wrapped a leather strap on an elvish bow made of bones. The Wood Elves meanwhile are eating the corpses of their dead foes, which both the Thunderians and Dragon Shield find disgusting. But it's part of the Green Patch, an ancient code which the Wood Elves strictly follow. Despite this, they are thankful that they help them defeat the Mythic Dawn soldiers.

"I though he'll be smaller." Lion-O said to the others, recalling Panthro to be smaller when he last saw him.

"I though he'll be less spiky." Cheetara said to Lion-O as she look at the spikes on his gloves and armor.

"I though he have less scars on his body." Badaf said as he recall Panthro's stories as a child, not he didn't know that he have scars all over his body.

"Well go on, Lord of the Thundercats. See if your loyal subject need any help. That is, unless your scared." Tygra mocked Lion-O before Leona cleared her throat at him.

"Sorry." Tygra said to his mother before Lion-O walk up to the general.

"Hey, Panthro." Lion-O said to Panthro, starting the conversion.

"Go away." Panthro said to Lion-O, not in the mood for talking. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Lion-O's smile turn into a frown as he said to the general, "Oh, come on! You just gonna ignore us forever? What are you so grumpy about anyway?"

"Well for one, you're standing on my samophlange." Panthro said to Lion-O in a dry voice.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Lion-O said as he lift his foot up, though he have no clue what a samophlange is.

Lion-O cleared his throat and try again. "If you want, maybe I can help you, I dabbled in weapon-smithing myself."

Panthro handed the fix bow to the Wood Elf who bowed at him and turn to the others.

"The leader of this party said a couple of their own got captured. Now I have to risk my hide on rescuing them from the Cloud Peak Mines." Panthro then pointed to a tall mountain, with it's top cut.

"If your going after those elves Panthro, we're coming with you." Lion-O said to Panthro in determination.

"Lion-O's right. We help those who can't defend themselves or are enslaved for no reason." Bedaf said to the Thunderian general as Ani, Saheen and Delic nodded.

Panthro turn to Lion-O and said, "Let me put this as respectfully as a can. No."

"I am the king now, general." Lion-O said to Panthro. They are going weather he agree or not.

The general sigh and said to the Thunderian king, "Fine. But if you slow me down or get in my way, you're on your own." He then turn to the others and said, "Any questions?"

Tygra raise his hand half way and said "What's a samophlange anyway?"

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, is it Tygra?" Pumyra said to Tygra as he gave her a look and Wilykat and Kit snickered at Pumyra's answer. It's funny cause it's true.

* * *

Deep inside the Cloud Peak Mines, it is dark safe for torches lighting up the place, dank and the sound of pick-axes striking the rocks are heard all around. A worker, who is a Wood Elf in chains hit the rock til he found an iron ore. He then remove the ore and place it on a cart with the other iron ores, including corundum. The two are the key ingredients for making steel, which are use to make weapons and armor. The Wood Elf push the cart down the rails along with more like him to a large furnace in the center as they dump the ores into the furnace while the molten steel from the last dump poured out into molds. The molds then are lowered in a large vast of water, cooling them and turning them into ingots.

A wood Elf fall to the ground is exhaustion as an Imperial with a whip shouted,

"Get up you elvish scum!" He then whip the elf as he scream in pain. The Imperial force the Elf back on his feet and said, "Get back to work!"

Grune watch the operation from a high point as he grab a steel ingot from a cart.

"Steel. The live blood of the Imperial Army, and it's under my control." Grune said to himself as he look at his reflection in the ingot.

Grune then heard a scream, much to the former Thunderian general's delight.

Just then, the ground begin to shake and out of the tunnel, emerge a Dwemer Centurion. Grune have somehow gotten the old thing working and got it to serve him instead of his old Dwemer creators.

" Tunnel 5 complete. Awaiting your next command, General Grune." The Centurion said to Grune as it speak from a crystal in it's center.

"Keep patrolling, and let nothing stand in your way, centurion." Grune said to the Dwemer automation as it march off to continue it's patrol.

* * *

Back at the clearing, Lion-O ordered Snarf to look after the Thunder-Kittens while he and the others go to the Cloud Peak Mines.

''We'll back before sundown." Lion-O said to the Thunder-Kittens as they wave to them.

"Yeah, if we don't all die first." Panthro said as they walk through the forest.

After a few minutes of walking, Panthro broke the silence as he said to Lion-O, "You sure got a crew on your hands kid. It's a miracle that you survive this long without any adult supervision."

"We've been just fine under Lion-O's leadership, Panthro." Leona said to the general as Lion-O nodded in agreement.

"Well, if we want to stay alive, you have to listen to me." Panthro said as they look at the Cloud Peak Mines.

"I'm the king now, Panthro." Lion-O said to the general in annoyance as Panthro laugh.

"Ha! Could've fooled me. Your father. Now he was a leader." Panthro said to Lion-O.

"My husband fought to his last breath trying to defend Thundera." Leona said to Panthro, referring to Claudius.

"But in the end, Grune's betrayal was too much to over come." Cheetara said as she lower her head.

"Grune. We've been inseparable ever since that first day we meet on the battlefield." Panthro said in a low voice as he remember long ago when he and Grune first meet.

* * *

**(Flashback 32 years ago)**

Long before Lion-O or Tygra was born, Thundera was under attack by an Orc army lead by a brutal chieftain.

Flaming rocks falls all around causing casualties to the Thunderian soldiers as the Thunderian flag which is partly torn up fly in the breezes.

"Fire!" An Orc said as the catapults fired their projectiles as a rock fall behind a few Thunderian swordsmen, causing them to scream in pain.

The battlefield is littered with the bodies of the soldiers with arrows on their chests, including a couple of horses.

Two Thunderian soldiers carry a rock to a catapult to return fire, but a rock fell at them. They survive, but are but are out cold with a couple of burn marks.

Just then, a young Grune, who have two saber teeth and wearing a soldiers armor, pick up the rock with his strength.

"Finally." A voice said as Grune look to see a young Panthro, who is bald and have a tail. "Another cat who pulls his weight around here."

Grune toss the rock if it was nothing at Panthro as he catches it. "The names Panthro." Panthro said as he introduce himself.

"Grune." Grune said to Panthro as he introduce himself as well. Grune then walk to the catapult and pull on the rope, instead of the wheel.

"I don't know about you, but grunt work isn't what I had in mind when I enlisted." Grune said to Panthro as he continue pulling the rope til the claw is completely down.

"You just gonna have to prove yourself. Rise through the ranks." Panthro said to his new friend as he load the rock of the catapult.

"I don't have the patience for that." Grune said to Panthro as he took aim at a couple of Orcs fighting Claudius.

Claudius swing the Sword of Omens, knocking a couple of Orcs before he find himself surrounded. Grune then release the rope, causing the catapult to fire the rock as it impacted the wall and the Orcs fell from the wall.

After the dust have settled, Claudius look at the two soldiers and smiled. Grateful that they save his life as Grune put his mace on his shoulder and Panthro gives the king a thumbs up.

* * *

After the battle have ended and the Orcs have routed back. The two Thunderians stood before Claudius and Leona who at the time don't have her armor, as a cleric gave them medals as the crowd cheered and applauded at them.

"Look at us, Panthro." Grune said to Panthro, seeing that they are rewarded. "Soon, we'll run this entire kingdom."

Panthro laugh and said, "What, you planning on becoming a lion?"

"No. I plain on becoming king." Grune said to Panthro.

From that day, Grune and Panthro fought many battles during the war with the Orcs. One time, they decide to do a competition on who can get the most Orcs in order to become general.

A couple of Orcs charge at the two Thunderians who are now captains as a few archers fired their arrows as Panthro cut them with his sword.

An Orc with a mace attack Panthro as he knock the sword out of his hands. Panthro then reach the back of his armor and pulled out a pair of Thunderian nun-chucks as he swing it at the Orc, knocking him out.

Panthro attack another Orc with a sword as he punch him in the face, giving him a broken nose, and swing his nun-chuck at another Orc, knocking his helmet off.

Panthro and Grune went back to back as Grune said to Panthro, "If you want to make it to general, you have to do better than that."

Panthro laugh at his friend and replied, "I'm 11 Orcs ahead of you, captain."

Grune then swing his mace, knocking two Orcs down as he laugh. "Make that 9." Grune said to Panthro.

* * *

Several more years have pass before Claudius and Leona assign the now general Grune and Panthro to become Lion-O and Tygra's teachers, which they accepted.

Panthro have a couple of scars on his body, including one of his right eye, making that one useless. He also cut his tail to show how much he have grown. Grune have loss one of his saber tooth in a do or die situation.

The two generals watch as a young Tygra and Lion-O battled each-other with wooden swords.

"Don't hold back, Tygra." Grune said to Tygra as he dodges his little brothers moves. "Stronger, faster. Use your advantages."

Tygra follow Grune words as he jump and attack Lion-O, causing him to drop his sword and fell to the floor.

Lion-O try to get up, but Tygra pointed his sword at him.

"Better luck next time, little brother." Tygra said to Lion-O as Lion-O sigh in defeat.

"Excellent. Now continue your training, and remember, what you cannot earn can always be taken." Grune said to the two boys as Lion-O got back up.

Just then, Claudius and Leona walked in as Grune and Panthro stood in attention.

"Our two finest warriors." Claudius said to the two generals.

"Children, your dismissed." Leona said to Lion-O and Tygra as the two princes bow to their mother and ran back inside.

"I know what you're waiting to hear. We've chosen Lynx-O to be the general of the army." Claudius said to Panthro and Grune.

The news shock them as Grune objected the idea as he said, "Lynx-O have less experience than either of us."

"Yes, which is why we wanted you two together for a much more important task." Leona said as Claudius show a scroll and open it to reveal a book with Thunderians bowing before it.

"The Book of Omens." Claudius said to the generals. "We believe it's more that just a legend. And if anyone can find it, it's you two. We hope you understand this."

Grune growled at the king and queen, outraged that they get to go on a treasure hunt instead of promoting them to general of the Thunderian army, and his quest of becoming king.

"Our role is not to question, your majesties." Panthro said as he bow to Claudius and Leona while Grune cross his arms.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

The sun started to set by the time they reach the Cloud Peak Mines as Panthro use a spyglass to survey the entrance leading into the mountain. He can see that two Imperial soldiers with spears are guarding the access tunnel.

"That's the access tunnel we need to get to." Panthro said to they others hiding in the bushes. "It doesn't look to heavily guarded."

"I say we take them now." Lion-O suggested to Panthro. "I agree with Lion-O. If we take them out now, we won't have to deal with them out our way out." Saheen said to Panthro.

"No. We'll wait for nightfall." Panthro said to Lion-O as the others waited for night.

"'Wait for nightfall' Who's in charge here, anyway?" Lion-O said as he wait for Panthro to leave. Once he's gone, Lion-O and Saheen ran to the entrance of the mine.

The guards continue their patrol, until without warning, Lion-O and Saheen popped out of the bushes, catching the Imperials off guard.

Lion-O knock a guard down while Saheen draw her daggers and stab another one in the heart and the neck as he fell down, dead.

"Well, that was a little easy." Saheen said as she put her daggers away.

"Look like old Panthro have underestimated the Lord of the Thundercats." Lion-O said to himself as Saheen tapped him on his shoulder.

"Um, Lion-O." Saheen said as he look and saw more Imperial soldiers with swords drawn. Saheen draw her daggers, ready to fight them.

"Whiskers." Lion-O said, seeing that he have underestimated his foes.

* * *

Lion-O and Saheen went back to back the Imperials glared back at them.

"Drop your weapons. Please?" Lion-O said to the Imperial soldiers, hoping that they'll reply.

"Kill them!" A soldier said to the others. It seems they pay no heed to the Thunderian king's word.

Just before they can drew blood, a couple of Imperials got knocked away from behind. It turn out, Panthro is the one doing the deed as more and more imperial soldiers are knocked out cold from his nun-chucks. Much to Lion-O's surprise. The others ran to see Panthro on top of a pile of KOed Imperials are he but his weapon away.

"What is wrong with you?" Panthro said to Lion-O.

"Me? I gave you an order. You ignored it." Lion-O said to the general.

"Yeah, while I help Lion-O. You stayed behind." Saheen said in Lion-O's defense.

"He is the king now, Panthro." Cheetara said as she, Pumyra, Tygra and Leona walk to Lion-Os side as well as the Dragon Shield

"So does that mean I have to listen to any idiotic order he gives me?" Panthro said to the cheetah.

"I guess all the stories of your undying loyalty were true." Lion-O said to Panthro.

"You'll have by loyalty when you show me you can do more with that sword than just carry it around." Panthro said to Lion-O as he turn to the others.

"Come on, let find those elves and get out of here."

Without a second though, the Thunderians and Dragon Shield ran into the Cloud Peck Mines to rescue the captured Wood Elves.

* * *

They ran deeper into the mines til they saw a light at the end of the tunnel as they stop near the end.

"Steel." Lion-O said as he saw Imperials removing the ingots from the molds and putting them on carts.

"Enough to keep an army supplied for a thousand years." Panthro said, looking at how many steel that the Imperial have made.

The Thunderians and Dragon Shield then saw a Wood Elf bring thrown on the floor in pain with lashes on his back.

"On your feet!" An said to the Wood Elf, but he is too weak to get up.

The Imperial glowed as he pull out his whip and begin to whip the Wood Elf.

Pumyra growled at what the Imperials are doing. Forcing them to work and punishing them for falling behind. She is about to leap down and teach the Imperial a lesson before Tygra stopped her.

"No. We'll risk being spotted." Tygra said to Pumyra.

"But we can't just stand here and watch them treated the elves this." Pumyra said as she whispered to Tygra.

"I know, Pumyra, but we have to be sneaky about this." Tygra said again to Pumyra.

Just then, Grune walked in and said to the Imperial. "That's enough."

The Imperial stop whipping as the Wood Elf slowly got back on his feet as the Imperial pushes him. "Back to work, Elvish pig!"

Grune just smiled at this, seeing the Elves got what's coming to them. For too long the Elves have mocked the other races, and now they got their revenge by putting them in chains.

"Grune." Panthro said as he glared at his one friend. He still remember the time when he and Grune are sent out to find the Book of Omens.

* * *

**(Flashback: 18 Years Ago)**

At dawn the next day, Panthro and Grune are sent out to find the legendary Book of Omens with all of Thundera, plus the soldiers wishing them good luck. Both Thunderians wear blue robes as they stand at the gates.

"See Grune? This isn't so bad." Panthro said to Grune trying to cheer him up. "You're already a legend."

"Legend?" Grune said to Panthro. "Once we return with the book, we'll be greeted as Gods."

The two friends then head out into the world to begin their long journey.

One time, they climb a bunch of mountains and fighting the cold weather.

After traveling for about 2 months, their food supply have run out and they have to hunt for their food Panthro lured a mammoth, which was separated from the rest of the herd and ambushed by Grune. The two then feasted on the animal over a fire for dinner.

The months slowly turn into years as the two discarded their robes from being torn up. They also encounter many groups of bandits who are trying to rob them, warriors who wish to challenge them and animals who try to attack and eat them. During those years, Grunes loyalty to Thundera were at it's breaking point til one night while sleeping under a tree in Skyrim as it rain, Grune finally snapped.

"This is a waste of time." Grune said to Panthro. "We're out here chasing a shadow!"

"We're out here in service to our king and queen, Grune." Panthro said to Grune, his loyalty remaining strong."The Code of Thunderia said we need to be loyal to our superiors and to honor them. Our roles are not to question their orders, but to-"

"Don't be a fool, Panthro!"Grune said to Panthro, cutting him off. "Claudius and Leona knows there's no Book of Omens. They feared my ambition. This impossible quest is to rid me from their kingdom!" Grune said as he clenched his fist.

"That's crazy." Panthro said to Grune, not believing that Claudius and Leona send them on a pointless quest. "Grune, listen to yourself."

Grune went back to his side of the three and growled to himself.

* * *

One night, somewhere in High Rock where Panthro and Grune rest for the night, Grue heard a voice,

"_Grune, Grune_"

Grune awake by the voice as it said again,

_"Grune of Thundera, come to me."_

Grune follow the voice with his mace in hand, ready to strike whoever's calling him.

After a few minutes of walking, he stop at a clearing and look around. Thinking this is some kind of joke, the Thunderian general growled in annoyance and said,

"Alright, show yourself!"

Grune got his answer as a flash of light appear, causing Grune to cover his eyes. Once the light have stop, he saw a female figure wearing a snake armor with a red cape, and a helmet with six snakes on it, three on each side, but her face is covered with a mask. On her side is a golden sword. She is Boethiah, the Deadric Prince of schemes, plots and betrayal.

"Boethiah." Grune said in surprise.

"Greetings, Grune. General of Thundera." Boethiah said to the Thunderian general. "I have been watching you for quite some time. I heard that you wish to rule all of Thundera as king. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Grune said to the Deadric Prince. "But instead, I'm stuck out here looking for some book that doesn't even exist!"

Grune then took his anger on a tree as he swing his mace at it, smashing it into splinters.

He paints as the Deadric Prince of Betrayal place a hand on the general's shoulder.

"Then perhaps I can help you." Boethiah said to Grune.

"I'm listening." Grune said to Boethiah after he have calm down.

If Boethiah wasn't wearing her mask, Grune could see her sinister grin as she said while pointing to a series of hills.

"Beyond those hills lies the ruins of an old castle. Inside you'll find a tome that will grant you the power you so richly deserve."

And with that, Boethiah have vanish in a flash of light like before, leaving Grune alone.

He though about what Boethiah have said and grin. Once he have the power in the ruin, Grune can rule all of Thundera just like he have always dream about.

He quickly ran back to the campsite and shake Panthro.

"Panthro, Panthro wake up." Grune said to Panthro.

"What is it?" Panthro said to Grune as he wake up.

"I know where the Book is." Grune said to Panthro as he lie to him.

This made Panthro fully awake. "Really? Where?"

"Follow me." Grune said as he ran to the series of hills that Beothiah have talked about as Panthro follow him.

* * *

3 days later, Grune walk up the final hill as it rain hard with a heavy fog covering it.

"Where are you taking us, Grune?" Panthro said to Grune,wondering where they're going.

"We've been walking for days. If we don't turn back now, we'll die."

"We're here." Grune said to Panthro as he stop at the top of the hill.

"We're were?" Panthro said to his friend, now knowing where they are.

The two generals saw the fog lifting to reveal an old castle which have been abandon for centuries.

The sight of the ruin send a chill down Panthro's spine. Whatever was in there, it can't be good.

Grune look at the ruin and begin to laugh insanely. The power is inside that ruin and once he have it, Claudius and Leona will bow to him.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Panthro continue to look at his former friend as Grune picked up a steel ingot.

"I want all of this steel moved to Cyrodiil by dawn." Grune said to an Imperial.

"As you command, General Grune." The Imperial said as he bow to the general.

Panthro look back at the others and whispered his plain, "We move on my lead. Got it?"

The others nodded to Panthro while Lion-O just huffed. Still, he have to earn his loyalty.

A while later, a few Imperials carry a cart of steel ingots down an unlit tunnel to carry outside.

Suddenly, Cheetara attack one of them from the shadows as she kick him to the ground, out cold.

Deliec use his arrow to kill another one as the Imperial yelled in pain.

Then, Saheen appear and throw her dagger at the later Imperial in the neck, killing him.

A couple of guards heard the fighting and two more enter the tunnel with swords at the ready.

Then, Tygra turn visible as punch the Imperial in the face as he flew back to the entrance, while Ani use her dagger to stab another Imperial in his chest. Leona stab another Imperial with her sword, while Pumyra knocked another one out cold.

More Guards enter the tunnel to find the intruders, until Lion-O attack from the shadows as he slice the jewel on the Imperials chest, which is a fire jewel as it explode.

The others including Grune heard the explosion as they stop working and look where the explosion came from.

The Thunderians, including the Dragon Shield walked out of the tunnel with a serious look on their faces.

"Thundercats!" Grune said in surprise as he laugh. "Fools, you bring the Sword right to me. And now you'll never make it out of here alive."

"They will make it out." A voice said to Grune, making him shock as he know that voice and turn to see Panthro behind him. "I just can't say the same thing to you." Panthro said to his former friend, giving him an angry look.

* * *

Grune turn to Panthro and said, "You always been hard to kill, Panthro."

"I can be stubborn went to comes to dying." Panthro said to Grune.

"This isn't gonna go well, is it?" Ani whispered to Bedaf.

"Nope." Bedaf answered as they continue looking at the two former friends.

"Now let see, where was the last time I saw you?" Panthro said to Grune as he remember the day that Grune betrayed him and all of Thundera.

* * *

**(Flashback 8 years ago)**

Grune and Panthro look at the old ruins. Panthro wonder what's inside the old castle, but Grune does.

"It's here." Grune said to Panthro as he ran to the ruins.

"What's here? The Book?" Panthro said to Grune. But Grune didn't answer as he ran to the doors and use his strength to open them as a cold wind blew from inside the old structure.

Grune then ran inside while Panthro follow. "Grune, wait!" Panthro said to Grune. But once again, Grune ignored his friend's words and went deeper into the crumbling fortification.

They eventually went to a chamber with an old book and a deep drop near the edge of the room. Grune ran to the book and blew the dust that have need colllecting over the years to see that the cover is old and warn out by time.

"That's not the Book of Omens." Panthro said as Grune opens it.

"No. It's something more." Grune said as he flip through the pages.

"We shouldn't even be here." Panthro said, not liking this place one bit.

Grune stop and saw a page of summoning a Deadric Prince. Grune though of one Prince who can help him achieve his goal and begin to talk in an old language that Panthro can't even understand.

Then, a wind blew in the chamber and the letters in the book begins to glow as Grune continue his summoning. The wind blew more and a figure begin to materialize.

Grune then got loader and the letters glows brighter until the figure explodes, causing both Grune and Panthro to fall flat on their backs.

Grune got up and look at what he saw, "Mehrunes Dagon."

Indeed, the Dreadric Prince Grune have summon from the book is Mehrunes Dagon, the Prince responsible for the Oblivion Crisis ages ago.

"It can't be." Panthro said in shock. He though that the Prince of Destruction was just a myth, but the Deadric Prince stood right before him.

Mehrunes Dagon begin to walk to Grune and said, "Your loyalty will be rewarded, my friend. But first there is something you must do for me. Something was stolen from me, long ago, and you're gonna help me get it back." Dagon then hold out his right upper hand and unleashed an energy that reveal a vision of the Sword of Omens to the two generals.

"The Sword of Omens." Panthro said in surprise. What does Mehrunes Dagon want with the Sword of Omens?

Grune then turn to Panthro and said, "Join us Panthro, and together we'll rule all of Thundera and soon, all of Eslweyr."

"What have he done to you, Grune?" Panthro said to Grune, thinking that he have lose his mind.

"He promise me the means to do what I always dream of." Grune said to Panthro as he smiled evilly.

"I can't let you do this!" Panthro said as he pulled out his nun-chucks and attack Grune. He will not let Grune get away with this.

But Grune dodge his attack and pull out his mace and attack his friend as Panthro dodges his attacks as Mehrunes Dagon watch the two friends fight each-other.

Grune then brought his mace down on Panthro, but Panthro dodge and his mace makes a big hole on the floor. Grune attack Panthro again as he swing his mace and Panthro use the chains on his nun-chucks to block his attack.

"Grune, I am your friend!" Panthro said to Grune, trying to reason with him as he stop to the edge, but sadly, his words fell upon deaf ears.

"No! You are my enemy!" Grune said to Panthro as he swing his mace at Panthro, striking a hit as Panthro fell into the deep pit below, and losing his weapon in the process.

Mehrunes Dagon laugh, seeing that Grune have killed his friend as both his and Grune's laugh echos in the chamber. The only thing for Grune to do now is to conquer Thundera and achieve his goal of becoming king.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"Ah, we sure do have some _great_ memories together." Panthro said to Grune, then shouted, "You betrayed me, Grune! You betrayed your brothers. All those deaths and your still not the king!"

"Should we help him?" Tygra whispered to Bedaf, wonder if they can help the general.

"No. This is his fight. We must not interfere." Bedaf whispered to the tiger.

"Don't lecture me, Panthro!" Grune said to his former friend as he pointed at him. "If it revenge you want, then come and take it."

Grune then pulled out the Vampire's Mace, ready for a rematch.

"Which pleasure." Panthro said to Grune as he pulled out his nun-chucks.

Before the two could even fight, the ground shakes. Causing Panthro to stop.

"What is that?" Cheetara said, wondering where the shaking is coming from.

"The only thing you can trust. A machine." Grune said as the Dwemer Centurion appear before the Thunderians and Dragon Shield.

"Destroy them, Centurion!" Grune said to the Dwemer machine as he make a run for the exit. "Until next time, Panthro." Gune said as he run out of the mines.

"Grune, you coward!" Panthro said as he's about to chase him, but the Centurion stopped him as the automaton smashed it's hammer close to the general.

Panthro look at the Dwemer machine and ordered to Bedaf and Ani.

"You two free the slaves, we'll handle this."

"We're on it." Bedaf said to the general as he and Ani ran to rescue the Wood Elves.

The two ran to rescue the chained Wood Evles, but a few Imperial guards stopped them as they pull out their whips and start cracking them.

One whip wrapped around Bedaf's arm and the Nord pulled at the weapon, and the guard pulled back.

Ani on the other hand use an Ice Spike on an Imperial, striking him on his chest and killing him instantly.

A few more guards ran to Ani, but the High Elf sorceress use a freeze spell to froze them in place. She smiled.

* * *

Back with Bedaf, he continue to pull of the whip til he finally have the upper hand as he pull even harder and the Imperial lost his grip on the whip. Bedaf then remove the whip from his arm and toss the weapon aside. Terrified for his own life, the Imperial quickly run out of the mine as Bedaf snorted.

"Coward." He muttered to himself. He then pull out his battle-axe and with a battle-cry his brought his axe down on the chains, cutting them and freeing the Wood Elves.

The elves cheered at their saviors and then ran out of the mines while helping a couple of them who are too weak to even stand up due to being whipped all the time.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Thunderians attack the Centurion as Tygra, Cheetara and Leona charged at it, but the ancient machine smash it's hammer down at the floor, creating a shock-wave that knock them off of their feet.

Panthro then attack the Centurion with his Nun-Chuck, but with little success as the Centurion swing his sword at the general, but Panthro dodge, causing it to slash one of the support beams which help the mine up.

Getting up, Cheetara saw this and came up with a plain.

"That's it. If we can lure the Centurion into those beams, it'll bring this mine down."

"Good Idea, Cheetara." Pumyra said as she ran to the Centurion and said to the machine while shooting pellets at it.

"Hey, you over-sized scrap metal! Come and get me!"

The ancient Dwemer machine look at the puma and charge at her at it let off steam.

Pumyra continue firing as the pellets bounced off the Centurion like they were nothing and she back off to one of the support beam.

The Centurion raised it's hammer to crush her, but not before Pumyra rolled out of the way and it instead smashed the wooden support beam to splinters.

A few rocks started to come down, meaning the support beams are losing their strengths and soon the mine will collapse.

Now it's Tygra's turn to lure the Dwemer machine into another support beam as he use his whip to attack the Centurion and get it's attention.

The Centurion charge at the tiger as it let off steam again as it brought it's sword up and try to stab him, but Tygra quickly jump. However, the Centurion strike him of the chest with it's hammer, knocking the wind out of him.

"Tygra!" Delic said, seeing Tygra in trouble as he notched an arrow and fired arrow after arrow at the Centurion and the arrows bounced off as it advanced toward him.

Delic is about to reach for another arrow but realize that he used up all of them.

"Oh, for the love of." Delic said to himself that he used up all of his arrows.

He then dodge just as the Centurion brought it's hammer down to the ground.

Seeing his friends in trouble, Lion-O ran to the Centurion as he drew the Sword of Omens and said, "_Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats! HO!"_

With that, the Sword of Omens extends to it's sword lengths and the Eye of Thundera glows.

Panthro is amazed to see that Lion-O use the Sword of Omens. He have witness it's power a long time ago during a convoy mission.

The Centurion let out steam again and charge at the Thunderian king as their weapons clashed each other.

The Dwemer automaton then bring it's hammer down to flatten Lion-O, but he quickly dodge and sliced it's hammer arm clean off.

It then switches tactic as it use it's sword to stab Lion-O, but he shield himself using the Eye of Thundera and the two begin to struggle.

The Eye glows more as the Centurion move slowly to kill the king. But Lion-O continue to hold his ground.

Lion-O's determination give the Eye more power and begin to push the Centurion away.

"Now that's what I call impressive." Panthro said in awe.

"You said it, general." Leona said to Panthro as she and the others witness Lion-O's courage.

With all of his strength, Lion-O then push the Centurion and slice it's core at the center with a single slash as the Centurion started to grow weak.

With one final hiss of steam, the Dwemer Centurion then fell of it's back with a crash.

The others are surprise beyond words. No one have ever defeated a Dwemer Centurion before.

Suddenly, the mines started to crumble as rocks fall on the mining carts and furnace.

"Look like the mines can no long support itself." Tygra said as more rocks begin to fall.

"Get's get out of here!" Panthro said as they begin to run out of the mines.

Another rock slammed on a mining cart, spilling the steel ingots as both the Thunderians and Dragon Shield ran out of the mines.

The Cloud Peck Mines completely collapses as smoke appeared from the top and the sides of the mountain.

* * *

The Thunderians and the Dragon Shield look at the now destroyed mines a safe distance away from it with the now free Wood Elves.

"That should slow the Imperials war efforts for a while." Lion-O said, knowing that with the Mines caved-in, the Imperial war machine is slowed down, but only for a short time. He know that the Imperials can find other rich deposit of iron and corundum somewhere. It's only a matter of time.

"I guess your father's sword wounds up in the right hands after all." Panthro said to Lion-O, apologizing for doubting him before. "I serve him proudly. And you expect the same."

Lion-O then turn to Panthro and said, "So, once we get these Wood Elves back home, you think I can ride your horse?"

"Not a chance." Panthro said before he smiled. "My king."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter finished. In the next chapter, the Thunderians and the Dragon Shield finally found the fabled Tower of Omens, where the Book of Omens is kept. But they need to pass a series of traps to get to the Tower. What's worse: Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal are hot on their tails to get to the Book.**

**The Dwemer Centurion is the Driller in this story.**

**Until I make the next chapter, don't forget to read and review. Remember, no flaming or trolling. Bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thundercats of Elsweyr

**A/N: Greetings everyone. Sonicfighter here bringing you another brillaint chapter of Thundercats of Elsweyr. In this chapter Lion-O get sucked into the Book of Omens and is put into the body of his forefather, Leo during the Oblivion Crisis to figure out what Mehrunes Degon is after. Please note that this chapter contain spoilers from **_**Oblivion**_**. Once again, I don't own Thundercats or the Elder Scrolls series. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the Dragon Shield. Also note that this chapter is the longest on this story, I'll split it into two parts. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Ancient Legacy part 1

A few hours have pass since the Thunderians and the Dragon Shield have found the Book of Omens and discovered that its blank. Lion-O is still on top of the Tower trying to figure out how to read the Book of Omens while the others are at the bottom waiting for him.

To pass the time, Cheetara help train Wilykit and Kat, while Tygra, Leona and Pumyra watch. Panthro on the other hand is taking a nap. As for the Dragon Shield, Bedaf is sharpening his axe with a rock, Saheen is busy sharpening her daggers, while Ani is reading a book about Illusions for new spells and Delic is feeling the tips of his arrows to see if they're sharp.

At the top of the Tower of Omens, Lion-O is fiddling with the Book of Omens as Snarf watches.

"All this time, we think that the Book of Omens is magic, Snarf. Well, maybe it is." Lion-O said to Snarf.

"Um, Lion-O, Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Snarf said to Lion-O.

"Relax Snarf, I'm not gonna break the Book of Omens." Lion-O said to Snarf as he run his fingers down the pages of the old book.

"I think I-" Lion-O said before he is interrupted when a flash of light shout from the Book of Omens and he yelled in pain and fell to the floor out cold while dropping the book in the process.

"Lion-O!" Snarf said in horror, seeing his friend knocked out.

Just then, the jewel on the center of the Book of Omens started to glow, much to Snarfs surprise.

"What the?" Snarf said to himself as he then saw blue streams of light coming out of the book and moving towards Lion-O.

The light surrounds the unconscious king and pulls out Lion-Os soul from his body. Then, his soul is sucked into the Book of Omens as it shines brightly and dims.

"What just happen?" Snarf said to himself, not knowing what just happened.

* * *

Inside the Book of Omens, Lion-O's soul enters a dark place as glowing words appear all around him. He then heard a familiar voice.

"You have entered a strange realm, Lion-O."

Lion-O turn to see a light that shape into Jaga as he said to the king.

"Indeed the book is magic."

"Jaga? You're alive?" Lion-O said in surprise with his eyes widen. He though Jaga was gone for good.

"The rules of life, death and reality itself are different within the Book, Lion-O." Jaga said to Lion-O.

"Can it tell me on what Mehrunes Degon is after and how to stop him and Molag Bal?" Lion-O said to his old friend.

"The answers you seek lies in the Books all seeing records of the past. But to truely understand them, you must relived the events that lead us here, long ago. Back to the days of Tamerials darkest hour and a time when all hope have nearly faded." Jaga said to Lion-O.

Then with a swing of his staff, Jaga send Lion-O's soul back 300 years to the days of the Oblivion Crisis. His soul is then put into a body of a lion who is reading a book in Dagon Shrine with is hidden deep in Lake Arrius Cavern.

Lion-O jump back in surprise as he look at his new appearance and hears Jaga's voice,

_"From within the body of your ancestor, Leo, you will face the same challenges as he did. But I warned you Lion-O, if you fail, the Book will be closed to you forever."_

After Jaga's voice vanished, Lion-O look back at the book and said to himself,

"I never though the past look more like the present."

"Leo." A voice said to Lion-O/Leo as he jump and turn at the entrance to the library to see a High Elf with black hair on the back of his head walk toward him. To his surprise, he notice that the elf is wearing the robe of the Mythic Dawn. He also saw the Amulet of Kings hanging from his neck. Lion-O knew right away that the Elf is none other than Mankar Camoran. The founder and leader of the Mythic Dawn at the time.

"I serve the Mythic Dawn?" Lion-O said in shock, knowing that his forefather is a Mythic Dawn Cultist.

"And you'll do well not to forget that, brother." Mankar said to Lion-O/Leo. "The hour is close. Soon, we will summon Metrunes Degon to this world and Tamerial will be reborn."

"Yes. Of course, Camoran." Lion-O/Leo said to Mankar as he play along. He learn from the history books that Mankar Camoran tell of a place he called, Paradise which is wear he and his followers go then they die, but is later tricked.

"Is there a reason you came for me, my lord?" Lion-O/Leo said to Canoran, wondering why the leader of the Cult wanted him.

"I need you to gather the other members. Once Captain Tygus return from his mission, meet us in the Great Hall. And prepare our, 'guests' as well." Mankar Camoran

"It'll be done, my lord." Lion-O/Leo said to Mankar Camoran as he walk out of the library and down the hall.

"So, the Thunderians are members of the Mythic Dawn? This is strange." Lion-O said to himself.

* * *

As he continue down the hall until he came to one room, which is a prison. Lion-O/Leo can see that each cell hold a handful of races from all across Tamriel. Each cage hold 14 Redguards, 17 Argonians, 27 Nords, 12 Khajiits, 16 Bretons, 17 Orcs, 15 Wood Elves, 20 Dark Elves, 13 High Elves and 9 Imperials. This made Lion-O shock. He never know that the Mythic Dawn hold any prisoners.

"Greets the new day, Leo." A voice said to Lion-O/Leo as he turn around to see a female panther who is tall as a High Elf and is wearing in Mythic Dawn rode.

"Um, greets the new day, um I'm sorry I forgot your name." Lion-O/Leo said to the panther as the panther laugh and shook her head.

"It's Panthera." The panther, now called Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Panthera. Right. That must've slipped my mind." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as he rub the back of his head. "Anyway, lord Canoran want our guests to be ready in the Great Hall."

"I've heard." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as a few members unlock the gates and force the prisoners to move.

"Question, why do we need prisoners again?" Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as the members drag the prisoners out.

"As sacrifices to the Deadric Prince once to set foot in Tamriel. Their deaths serve a higher purpose." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo once again.

"All these people enslaved as trophies when Metrunes Dagon arrive." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera.

"What do they hate more, Leo? The cells, or those collars around their necks that'll blow your head off with one slip up?" Panthera said as the Mythic Dawn place collars with a red jewel on them around the prisoners necks.

"I'm gonna go with the slave collars." Lion-O/Leo said to Pathera honestly.

Then, without warning, a hooded figure dropped to his knees if he or she have a broken leg.

"Get up." A Mythic Dawn member said to the figure as he grab his arm.

But suddenly the figure punch the Mythic Dawn member as he fell to the floor.

The other prisoners soon follow as they attack the other cult members and each-other.

"Great, just what we needed, an uprising." Panthera said in annoyance as she kick a Redguard prisoner and punch a Black Elf prisoner.

"Well, are you gonna stand there looking pretty, or are you gonna fight?" Pantheria said to Lion-O/Leo.

Before Lion-O/Leo could step in and help, a Nord prisoner charge at him and pinned him to the wall.

"Now I got you." The Nord said to Lion-O/Leo as he begin to squeeze the Khajiit.

"Whiskers." Lion-O/Leo said to himself.

The Nord move his face close to Lion-O's/Leos face as he snickered.

Thinking fast, Lion-O/Leo head-butted the Nord as he let him go and fell on a Khajiit and Orc.

Lion-O/Leo then punch a Redguard in the guts as he fell to the ground and punch a High Elf in the face as he too fell to the ground.

The Mythic Dawn soon have the situation under control as they fought back the prisoners and Panthera put the Nord and the hooded figure in irons.

"We'll take it from here." Panthera said to them. "Let take the leaders to the torture chamber." She said to Lion-O/Leo as both him and Patheria escort the two leaders of the riot out of the prison and down the hall with several doors on each side.

Panthera unlock one the door and see Two Mythic Dawn members walking by as she said severely to the two prisoners.

"If you so much as blink, it'll be the last move you ever make."

With that, Panthera shove the two to the floor of the torture chamber.

Lion-O/Leo can see dried blood on the wall with shackles on the ceiling. He can guess that some poor soul didn't survive the punishment the last time this chamber was used.

After the two members have pass, Panthera close the door and walk toward the two prisoners. And in a surprising twist, she uncuffed them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lion-O/Leo said in surprise.

"I think these two have spend enough time in these chains." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as she remove the cuff from the Nord.

The Nord rub his head where Lion-O/Leo head butted him and said to him as he stood up,

"You nearly took my head off!"

"Sorry. Reflexes." Lion-O/Leo said to the Nord as he apologize.

"I say it was quite a performance. Right Leo?" Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Performance." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as he play along.

"My apology for the untimed uprising. But I think we should meet." The hooded figure said to the two future Thunderians.

"And you are?" Lion-O/Leo said to the figure, not knowing who he's talking to.

The figure remove his hood to reveal a man about in his mid or late 20s with short brown hair and green eyes. Lion-O/Leo gasped and quickly kneeled to the man. He knew right away that the man standing before him is Martin Septim, son of Uriel Septim VII and Emperor of Cyrodyiil.

"What are you doing here?" Lion-O/Leo said to Martin, wondering what the new emperor is doing here of all places.

"You don't recall? I ask you to infiltrate the Mythic Dawn to retrieve the Amulet of Kings, but you didn't return in a week. I got worried and I ask Jauffre if I would find you and he agree. I told him not to worry." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo.

Now it all make scene, Leo wasn't a Mythic Dawn cultist, but a spy to infiltrate the order to get the Amulet of Kings.

"You shouldn't have endangered yourself, your majesty." Panthera said to Martin.

"Yeah, you recall that these goons are responsible for your father's death." The Nord said to Martin also.

Just then, Lion-O/Leo and Panthera heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, you two, Brother Camorn have an announcement for us." A Mythic Dawn member said to them.

"We'll be right out." Panthera called to the member and whispered to Martin. "Don't worry your majesty, Leo and I will help you get back the Amulet of Kings."

"Right. Meanwhile, you should get back to Could Ruler Temple." Lion-O/Leo whispered to Martin.

Martin nodded and but his hood back on.

Lion-O/Leo open the door and Martin start to sneak his way out.

"Even if you get the Amulet of Kings, the cult won't let you escape this place alive." The Nord warn to the two Kajhitts.

"We'll take our changes. Beside, if we don't stop the Mythic Dawn, there won't be a force in all of Nirn to stop Metrunes Dagon once he set foot on Tamriel." Pantheria said to the Nord.

"Now let get going before Mankar notice we're missing." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as she nod and the Nord went back to the prison cell.

As the two walk, Lion-O whispered to himself,

"So my ancestor help Martin Septim? This is too good to be true."

"What's that Leo?" Pantheria said, wondering what Lion-O/Leo just said.

"Nothing." Lion-O/Leo quickly said to Pantheria.

* * *

Soon, the two enter a large room with four tall touches on each side. In front is a altar and behind the altar is the statue of Mertunes Dagon himself. Lion-O/Leo even saw a tiger with an eye patch who look a little like his adopted brother. He can guess that he is Tygra's ancestor. He can also guess that he must be Tygus that Mankar mention earlier. All of the Mythic Dawn members are gathered as Mankar Camoran and his daughter, Ruma Camoran as the leader and founder of the cult address to his followers,

"The Ruby Throne is empty, and we hold the Amulet of Kings! Praise be to your Brothers and Sisters! Great shall be reward in Paradise!"

"Praise be!" The Mythic Dawn plus Lion-O/Leo and Panthera said at the same time.

"Hear now the words of Lord Dagon. 'When I walk the Earth again, the Faithful among you shall receive your reward: to be set above all other mortals forever. As for the rest: the weak shall be winnowed; the timd shall be cast down; and the mighty shall tremble at my feet and pray for mercy.'" Mankar said as he continue.

"So sayeth Lord Dagon. Praise be." The Mythic Dawn and Lion-O/Leo and Panthera said once again.

Mankar finishes his speech as he said, "Your reward Brothers and Sisters! The time of Cleansing is nigh. I go now to Paradise. I shall return with Lord Dagon at the coming of the Dawn!"

With that, Mankar walk from the alter and a red portal appear in front of him and walk into it and as it closes and disappeared.

"Whiskers." Lion-O/Leo said to himself. Now how is he gonna get the Amulet of Kings?

"Leo, come forth." Ruma said to Lion-O/Leo.

Summoning up is courage, Lion-O/Leo walk to the altar.

"Brother Leo, you have been with us for the past week. I believe now is that time you become one of us." Ruma said to Lion-O/Leo.

"What do I need to do?" Lion-O/Leo ask Ruma, knowing he'll not like the answer.

"In order to become one of us, you need to offer red-drink, the blood of Lord Dagon's enemies. Take up the dagger and offer Lord Dagon the sacrificial red-drink as pledge of your own life's blood, which shall be his in the end." Ruma said to Lion-O/Leo.

This made Lion-Os/Leos blood run cold. He need to kill someone in order to become a member? That's sick, even for him.

"I-I'll do it." Lion-O/Leo said to Ruma accepting the sacrifice, though in his mind it's wrong.

"Lord Dagon thirsts for red-drink. Sate him." Ruma said as Lion-O/Leo walk to the alter and sees a book with the Oblivion symbol on it. He knew that the book is the _Mysterium Xares._ Written by the Dadric Prince of Destruction himself. He also see a dagger as he pick it up.

But he stop and look at the book. Lion-O knew from history that the _Mysterium Xares_ have steps on making a portal where Mankar Camaron stepped into. If he can make another portal, he can follow Camaron and get the Almuet of Kings from him.

Summoning all of his courage yet again, Lion-O/Leo pick up the artifact which shock the members of the Mythic Dawn, except for Panthera.

"He dares touch the sacred Xares! Kill him!" Ruma said to the other members.

Then, Lion-O/Leo stab the dagger into Ruma's chest, killing her as he started to run.

Panthera then punch a Mythic Dawn member and kick another one.

"Traitor!" A Mythic Dawn member shout before she is whack on the head by Lion-O/Leo.

"I have the book, let's get out of here!" Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as she nod and both start to run out.

"After them!" Another Mythic Dawn member said as they rest started to give chase.

Lion-O/Leo and Panthera ran up the stairs and through the liver quarters as they dodge members along the way.

They saw a member use magic to summon an armor as he charge at them. Panthera and Lion-O/Leo both jump and kick the member to the ground, knocking him about and the armor disappeared.

"Wait, what about the prisoners? We can't leave them here." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera.

"We'll come back for them, Leo. Right now, we need to get the book to the emperor." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

The two Kahjjits soon made it outside the cavern and mounted their horses and ride far from the Mythic Dawn's lair.

* * *

They soon rode to a the Cloud Ruler Temple, which Lion-O is surprise to see it in it's former glory instead of a ruin in his time.

Lion-O/Leo and Panthera dismounted their horses and walk to the entrance of the Temple, only to be stop by a Blade soldier, a faction serve as bodyguards to the emperor of Cyrodiil.

"State your business in the Cloud Ruler Temple." He said as he put his hand on the swords handle.

"Easy, it's me." Lion-O/Leo said to the Blade soldier. "I was sent on a mission for Emperor Martin."

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't recognize you." The Blade soldier said to Lion-O/Leo as he remove his hand from his sword. "He's waiting for you inside. You might want to get rid of that robe your wearing. You and your friend."

"Thanks." Lion-O/Leo said to the guard as he and Panthera walk up the stairs and enter the Temple to the Great Hall and see a large fireplace at the end of the room and benches on either side of the room. They even see an old man wearing a Blade armor and have a sword on his back. Lion-O can tell this is Jaruffe. The Headmaster of the Blades.

"Ah, Leo. Thank Akatosh your alive. I was worried that you haven't return in a week." Jaruffe said to Lion-O/Leo and look at Panthera. "And I see you brought a friend."

"This is Panthera. She help me escape from the Mythic Dawn." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre.

"Good. We need all the help we can get." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo as he smile.

"Where can we find Martin?" Panthera said to the Headmaster of the Blades.

"He's sitting on one of the benches reading a book." Jauffre said as he point to Martin who is sitting on a bench and reading a book as he describe.

"Thank you." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre as he walk to the Emperor of Cyrodiil while Panthera go to another room to change out of her robe.

"Ah, your here. Good." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo as he put the book down. He notice somethings troubling him and ask, "I can see you have some bad news. You didn't recover the Amulet of Kings, did you?"

"No, your majesty." Lion-O/Leo said to Martin, being truthful. "Mankar escapes through a portal to Paradise before I have a chance to take it. But I do manage to take _Mystuim Xarxes_."

With that, Lion-O/Leo present Martin the book itself.

"By the Nine! Such a thing is dangerous even to handle!" Martin said in surprise.

"Forgive me for my tone, Leo. You were right to bring it. But you better give it to me. I know some ways to protect myself from it's evil power." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo as he handed him the evil book.

"Can the book lead us to Camoran?" Lion-O/Leo said to Martin, wondering if the book of Merunes Dagon can take him to Paradise that Mankar described.

"I don't know. Maybe." Martin said unsure. "But I suspect that the secret of how to open a portal to Camoran's Paradise lies within these pages. But I would need some time. Tampering with dark secrets, even just reading them, can be very dangerous. I'll have to proceed carefully."

"You go do that, your highness." Lion-O/Leo said Martin, encouraging him to read the book.

"In the meantime, I have something to show you. It's something that'll help you on your journey." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo as he stand up and lead him to the armory.

* * *

In the Cold Temple armory, a blacksmith is hammering a sword as two mages cast a spell to prevent the weapon from being used by evil. Panthera is waiting outside of the armory and is now wearing a leather armor, steel boots and with a sword around her waist.

Panthera then saw Martin and Lion-O/Leo walking her way and said to both of them.

"Ah, you're here Leo. We have something for you." The female panther said as the blacksmith exit the armory with something wrapped in a blue cloth and unwrapped it in front of Lion-O/Leo.

To Lion-Os surprise, the weapon is the Sword of Omens and it's gauntlet. But the only different is an empty hole where the Eye of Thundera should be.

Lion-O/Leo put on the gauntlet in his left hand and remove the sword from the gauntlet and said,

"The Sword of Omens."

"This sword is forged from a rare metal that fell from the heavens. Consider this a gift for helping me this far." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo as he examine the weapon.

"Though, I'm worried it's a bit...short." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo, concern about the size of the weapon.

"That'll change once I merge it with the Eye of Thundera." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as he look though the hole where The Eye will be.

"Anyway, you should speak to Jauffre, Leo. He's concern about the reports of spies in Bruma, including the one called, Tygus." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Very well." Lion-O/Leo said to Martin as he put the Sword of Omens on the gauntlet and walk out of the armory.

* * *

After Lion-O/Leo change out of the Mystic Dawn robe and change into a steel armor with leather boots, he spot the old headmaster of the Blades who said to him,

"I hope Martin knows what he's doing with that evil book. I fear for what it could do to him if he's not careful."

"Don't worry, Juaffre. Martin knows what he's doing. I hope. Anyway, he ask me to ask you about a couple of spies." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre.

"Ah, yes. I hope you can help us with that. The gate guards have reported seeing strangers on the road for the past several nights. But I cannot leave Cloud Ruler undefended while my men search the whole mountain-side for them, but these spies must be dealt with." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo as he gave him a few info.

Lion-O/Leo soon came up with an idea as the Lord of the Thundercats said to him,

"If it helps, me and Panthera will help you find those spies."

"Thank you, Leo. I suggest you talk to Seffan, he's one of our best soldier and he'll tell you where he has seen the spies. Also, Captain Burd in Bruma may also be able to help you. I've ask the Countess to have the guard keep an eye out for strangers. Track down the spies and kill them. As for Tygus, bring him back alive, he could have valuable information. Find out what the Mythic Dawn know and what they're planning if possible." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo once again.

Lion-O/Leo nodded to the headmaster of the Blades and head back to the front hall where to find Panthera sitting on one of the chairs and said to her,

"Panthera, I need your assistance."

"What is it, Leo?" Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Jauffre ask me to take out a couple of spies, including Tygus, though I need your help." Lion-O/Leo said to the female panther.

"I'll be honored to help. I did help you escape from that cult, and I'll help you depose of the spies. I share no love for the Mystic Dawn as much as you do." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as he smiled.

"Good. But first, we need to talk to Seffan. He can tell us where to find them." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as she nodded and the two Kajjhits walk to the barricks to find a Blade soldier as he asked the two of them,

"Can I help you two?"

"Yes. Are you Seffan?" Panthera said to the soldier.

"I am." The soldier, now called Seffan said to Panthera. "What can I help you with?"

"We were wondering if you can help us were we can find a couple of Mythic Dawn spies you saw in the last few days." Lion-O/Leo said to Seffan.

"Ah, yes. We always see them near the Runestone at dusk. They aren't to wood-crafty, but Grand-Master Jauffre forbid us to range too far from the walls But it seems that you two have given the freedom to attack the enemy we all so much crave! I wish you both good luck. And don't worry, we will keep the Emperor safe here" Seffan said to Lion-O/Leo and Panthera.

"Thank you Seffan. Also, where is this Runestone you mention?" Lion-O/Leo said to Seffan as he ask him a question.

"The Runestone is South-East of here Keep going til you find a large stone. You can't miss it." Seffan said to Lion-O/Leo

"Thanks. Come on Panthra." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as she nodded and both Kajjihts walk out of Cloud Ruler Temple just as the Sun is starting to sink into the horizon.

"Okay, so which way is South-East." Lion-O/Leo said, wondering where to go.

"This way." Panthera said to Lion-O Leo as she point the way and start to walk down a hill.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Lion-O/Leo and Panthera spotted a large stone with green runes on it in a middle of a rock circle and five stone like pillars next to the circle.

"That's must be the Runestone Seffan mention earlier." Lion-O/Leo said as he spot two Mythic Dawn members with Tygus among them.

"Let get them!" Panthera said as she drew her sword and Lion-O/Leo drew the Sword of Omens, but it remains in it's dagger state.

"It's the traitors! Kill them!" A Mythic Dawn Member said as another use his magic to summon an armor around him and the first one summon a scamp.

Tygus also use Dagon's Hammer to blast the two, but they quickly move out of the way.

Panthera handle one Mythic Dawn member as she attack with her sword and the member blocked. The Mythic Dawn member use a fire spell, but the female panther dodge and stab the member in the chest as he drop to his knees and the armor disappeared. Panthera remove her sword from his chest and he fell to the floor, dead.

Lion-O/Leo on the other hand attack the other Mythic Dawn member as he swing his dagger sword at her and the member block his attacks with her mace. After a few more swings of Lion-Os/Leos sword, the member lose her mace and he slash his sword across her neck and blood begin to gush out and her armor disappear and fell down dead. The scamp attack Lion-O/Leo with a fireball attack, but Lion-O/Leo blocked it with the gauntlet and attack the small creature as he slash it in two with the Sword of Omens. The Scamp screamed before it vanished into a pile of ash.

Lion-O/Leo then turn to Tygus as he prepare to use Dagon's Hammer on him as the jewel begin to glow. But before he can use it, Panthera put her sword close to the tiger's neck.

"Stand down, Tygus." Panthera ordered the surviving Mythic Dawn member as he drop his arm and the jewel stop glowing.

"I believe you have something for me." Lion-O/Leo said to Tygus as he snatch the Jewel from Tygus hand.

"You'll never unify Tamriel behind you, Traitor." Tygus said to Lion-O/Leo.

"A tiger underestimating me, I'm not surprised." Lion-O/Leo said as he place the jewel on the Sword of Omens.

Then, Dagon's Hammer change from a cube to a circle as it fits into the hole and started to glow and lightning begin to shoot out from it. The jewel glows brighter as Panthera and Tygus cover their eyes.

After the glowing stops, the Sword as it extends to it's full length.

"What have you done to Dagon's Hammer!?" Tygus said to Lion-O/Leo, shock by what happen.

"This isn't Dagon's Hammer anymore, this is The Eye of Thundera." Lion-O/Leo said to the tiger as he raise the sword above his head.

"Defiler!" Tygus said outraged as he drew a dagger and charge at him. But Lion-O/Leo swing the Sword of Omens at him as lightning shout out, knocking him out.

"Is he." Panthera said, wondering if Tygus is okay, He may be a Mythic Dawn member, but he's still a Kajhitt.

"He'll be fine. He's just knocked out." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as he check his pulse. Luckily, he's still breathing.

"That's a relief." Panthera said as she sight. She then walk to the dead Mythic Dawn member and saw a key in her robe and remove it. "This should be useful."

The Sword of Omens turn into it's dagger form as Lion-O/Leo place it in the gauntlet. He also walk to the dead member and check her robe and saw another key which is labeled, 'Jearl's Key.'

"_Now I know who she is_." Lion-O/Leo though to himself as he know the dead Mythic Agent.

"We need to go to Bruma and speak to the captain." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as he nodded.

* * *

The two started running for 30-25 minutes until they made it to the city of Bruma. Both Lion-O/Leo and Panthera walk though the city until they came to the barracks where they found a man in his late thirties with silver eyes and black hair, wearing a Bruma guard uniform.

"I'm Captian Burd, commander of the Bruma Guards. State your business." The man now called Burd said to the two cats.

"Captain Burd. I am Leo, and this is Panthera. We like to ask you about the rumor of spies running in these parts." Lion-O/Leo said to the captain.

"Ah. Yes, I've heard the rumors. Except for Jearl coming back from the South, things have been quiet. Not much travel right now with the Oblivion Crisis. I've told my men to keep a sharp eye out, but I have no reports of any strangers in town. What about you? Turned up anything suspicious?" Burd said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Yes. Me and Panthra discover than Jearl was a Mythic Dawn agent." Lion-O/Leo said to the captain of Bruma.

"God's Blood! So she was a spy?" Burd said in shock, knowing that one of his own is a follower of Mehrunes Dagon.

"Yes. But me and Leo manage to stop her and a few others." Panthra said to Brud as Lion-O/Leo nodded.

"It seems there's no one you can trust these days." Burd continued. "Since you two are working with Could Ruler Temple, I'm gonna authorize you two to search Jearl's house. I'll pass the words to my men. We won't interfere."

"Thank you, Captain Burd." Lion-O/Leo said to Burd. The last thing he and Panthera want is the Bruma Guards breathing down their necks.

"Let's go." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as they both leave the barracks.

* * *

After exiting the barracks, Panthera lead the way into Bruma as Lion-O/Leo follows. Bruma have a large stone wall, and both Kajitts walk down two flights of stone stairs into the town itself.

"This way." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as he continue following her as he looked around. Lion-O have never been to an Imperial town before, and now he is in his ancestor's body.

After walking past several houses, Panthera and Lion-O/Leo stop at a house close to the wall.

"This must be Jearl's home." Lion-O/Leo said.

"It is." Panthera replied as she use Jearl's key to unlock the door and both she and Lion-O/Leo enter the house.

Inside, Lion-O/Leo can see a fireplace in the far left corner of the house with a fire going. A bed and a cabinet on the left side of the house. He also see a table with a few chairs on the right and a carpet under it.

"Come on, we need to look for something out of the ordinary." Panthera said to her companion.  
"Got it." Lion-O/Leo said as they split up and search the house.

Panthera look in a barrel and see that it's empty. Lion-O/Leo look into the cabinet and see a few clothes, but they're not what he's looking for. As he walk to the table, he heard a thump, causing him to look down and see a trap door partly covered by the carpet.

"Panthera, look at this." Lion-O/Leo said to the female panther as she walk next to him.

"This door leads to the basement, but we'll need a key." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I got that covered." Lion-O/Leo said to the panther as he pull out the basement key and unlocked it. He open the door and started to climb down the ladder, leading into the basement, while Panthera wait next to the door to stand guard.

* * *

Lion-O/Leo enters the basement and saw two shelves on each side of the room, a table with a scroll on it, and a blue banner on the wall.

"What's this?" Lion-O/Leo said as he walk to the table, pick up the scroll and open it, which read:

_"Jearl-_

_The Master was pleased to hear your activities outside of Chorrol. The more Gates we have, the nearer we are to the glorious Cleansing. _

_The Master has chosen you and Faven for a most crucial mission, a sign of your achievements through the ranks of the Chosen._

_We have learned that the Septim heir has gone to ground with the accursed Blades. The Master has made it's destruction a top priority of the Order, and Lord Dagon has committed whatever resources are required._

_Pending your report on the Septim's activities at Cloud Ruler Temple, and your assessment of Temple defenses and possible routes of escapes, we plain to open a Great Gate in the open ground before Bruma as soon as possible._

_Remember, the first three Lesser Gates represent only in the preliminary stages of Great Gate Deployment. Do not in any way compromise your cover in defense of these gates. New ones can be quickly and easily reopened, and once the Great Gate is opened, the fall of Bruma is assured. Cloud Ruler Temple cannot stand long after that, and the Septim will be caught like a rat in a trap._

_We would welcome any further details you can offer concerning the Imperial Agent who rescued Martin from Kvatch, but again, we caution you...not to risk a confrontation. This individual is not to be trifled with._

_The Dawn is Breaking._

_Ruma __Camoran"_

This made Lion-O surprised, Leo not only help Martin from Kvatch, but he's also an Imperial Agent.

"_This keeps getting better and better."_ Lion-O though to himself as he close the scroll and put it away and climb up the ladder out of the basement.

* * *

Lion-O/Leo climb back to the house where Panthra saw waiting patiently.

"Find anything, Leo?" Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Yes. I found a document which reveals the Mythic Dawn's plains. We need to bring this back to Jauffre. He would like to see it." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera.

"Right. Let's do that." Panthera said in agreement as they both walk out of the house, through the street and out of Bruma, back to Cloud Ruler Temple.

After about 20-30 minutes, they both made it back to the Temple where the Grand Master of the Blades was waiting at the entrance.

"Ah. You're both back. What have you learn from the spies?" Jauffre said to the two Kajjhits.

"You'll have to see this." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre as he show him the document.

Jauffre look at the document and said to Lion-O/Leo, "Brilliant work, Leo. You and Panthera have done an excellent job showing this information. I knew I can count on the two of you. The Gods did not idly choose you as their agent, whatever you may think. But is it clear that Mankar Camoran will soon bring all power to bear against Bruma. I will warm the Countress of the danger."

"Thank you, Jauffre." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre, feeling proud of what he and Panthera accomplish as the aging Grand Master nod to the two heroes.

"Before I forget Leo, you should speak to Martin. I believe he has made progress with the Mysterium Xarxes." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I'll go talk to him right now." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre.

"What about me?" Panthera said to Jauffre, wondering if she can come along.

"Sorry, Panthera, but your skills are needed else where." Jauffre said to the female panther.

"I understand." Panthera said, knowing that she understands her duty as she turn to Lion-O/Leo.

"Don't worry, Leo. You'll do great." She then give Lion-O/Leo a quick peck on the cheek, causing the lion to blush as red as his hair.

"I'm so dead. But at lest I have a girlfriend." Lion-O said to himself as he and Panthera went their separate ways.

* * *

Lion-O/Leo walk into the Great Hall and find the Emperor sitting in his usual spot as he read the artifact of the Deadric Prince of Destruction.

"Ah, Leo. Your just in time. I've deciphered part of the ritual needed to open a portal to Camoran's Paradise." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I see." Lion-O/Leo said to the Emperor of Cyrodiil, happy with the good news.

Then, Martin gasped as he saw the Eye of Thundera in the gauntlet.

"Is that what I think it is?" Martin said in surprise.

"Yes Martin." Lion-O/Leo said as he draw the Sword of Omens as it extend to it's full length. "This is Mehrunes Hammer, but now it's called, The Eye of Thundera."

"'The Eye of Thundera'. That's a nice name." Martin said impressed by the name. It sounds better than Mehrunes Hammer.

Lion-O/Leo nodded as the Sword stinks to it's dagger form and put it back in the gauntlet as Martin continues,

"Anyway, the _Xarxes_ mentions 4 items needed for the ritual, but so far, I have only deciphered one of them: the 'Blood of a Deadra Lord'. In fact, Deadric artifacts are known to be formed from the essence of a Deadric Lord, from whence they derive their great power, like your Eye of Thundera for example. They're not easy to come by obviously. But we will a Deadric artifact. Bring it to me when you acquired one."

"I'll try, Martin." Lion-O/Leo said to the Emperor of Cryodiil. "Though, I can use the Eye of Thundera to help with the ritual, but I need it cause I think it'll help me on my quest to help save Tamriel from Camoran before he can summon Mehrunes Dagon into our world."

"I understand my friend." Martin said to Leo in understanding and said, "Before you go, there are a few things you should know, the only way to get a deadric artifact is through cults devoted to each of the Deadric Lords. The book, '_Modern Heritics_' is the best introduction to deadric cults. The liberay here have a copy if you need it. Remember Leo, the _Mysterium Xarxes _ritual will consume the physical form of the artifact in order to release it's deadric power."

Lion-O/Leo noddded to Martin as he look and saw the book, _Modern Heritics_ on the table where the Emperor is sitting as he continue to discipher the rest of the _Mysterium Xarxes_.

Lion-O/Leo open the book and begin reading the book til he discover the location of the Shrine of Azura.

"_The Shrine is located not far from here_." Lion-O though to himself as he close the book and walk out of Cloud Ruler Temple to where the Shrine is at.

* * *

Back in the real world, Snarf run down the stairs to inform the others what happen.

"Guys! Lion-O's tapped in the hook! I mean he's brapped in the took!"

"Snarf, calm down." Wilykat said to Snarf.

"You said Lion-Os got trapped in the book?" Tygra said to Snarf.

"Yes. Come on." Snarf said as he lead the others up the Tower of Omens.

* * *

Back inside the Book of Omens, Lion-O/Leo continue walking North for 57 minutes, he came across Azura's Shrine which is located on top of a tall hill as Lion-O/Leo saw disciples wearing white robes as they prey to the Deadric Prince of Dawn and Dusk in this dark time.

"Um, excuse me." Lion-O/Leo said to a Dark Elf.

"You have entered a holy place my friend. What business brings you here?" The Dark Elf said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I am Li- I mean, Leo. I wish to use the Shine of Azura." Lion-O/Leo said as he correct himself.

"These are dark times, and people's mind's are poisoned by rumors and superstisions. Unless you can persuade me of your good intinsions, I cannot speak further on this matter." The Dark Elf said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Well, just so you know, I'm a Khajjit. One of Azura's children." Lion-O/Leo said to the Dark Elf. This was proven true. Aside from worshiping the two moons, both Lion-Os people and their distance chosins worship Azura cause she chose them along with the Dark Elves.

"Ah. Then a child of Azura is a brother and sister of mine." The Dark Elf said to Lion-O/Leo as he smiled. "You may speak to Azura but you need to give her an offering of glow dust at dawn or dusk. Only then she will speak to you."

"Thanks." Lion-O/Leo said to the Dark Elf as he walk away from the Shine and notice the Sun started to sink into the horizons.

_"I need to get Glow Dust for Azura and the only ways to get that is from a firefly or from a nearby store._" Lion-O though to himself, but seeing the Sun setting, he don't have time to get it from a store, he'll just have to make it himself.

He saw a firefly not far from him as he drew the Sword of Omens and slay the tiny insect. Afterword, he extract Glow Dust from the bug and place it in his bag pocket and walk back to the Shrine and precent the offering.

Impressed, the Dark Elf said to Lion-O/Leo, "The only thing to do left is to show it to Azura, then she'll speak to you."

Lion-O/Leo nodded as he pour the Glow Dust in a bowl and place it on the foot on the Shrine.

As soon as Lion-O/Leo done this, he heard Azura's voice talking to him,

_**"I have seen you name, my child, and heard it whispered in Twilight. I ask a service, which holds promise of fame and reward."**_

"Just name your request, mighty Azura, and I'll do what you ask." Lion-O/Leo said to Azura. Though in truth, he's not a religious person. Azura then continue,

_**"Many years ago, five of my followers slew the vampire Dratik and its kins, but all where infected by the foul creature. Knowing their fate, they sealed themselves up in the Vampire's suffering weight heavily on me. Travel to the Gutted Mine. The door will open to you. Bring the peace of death to my followers, and you shall earn my gratitude."**_

"I'll do as you wish, Azura." Lion-O/Leo said to the Deadric Prince of Dawn and Dusk.

Lion-O/Leo started to move up the mountian, and just as the sun vanished over the horizon and the stars appear in the sky, he found a wooden door which lead inside the mountain.

"This must be the Gutted Mine Azura mentioned." Lion-O/Leo said to himself as he open the door and walk into the mine.

* * *

The Gutted Mine have been abandoned for the last 400 years after it's deposit of iron run out as Lion-O/Leo saw rusted mining tools left behind and cobwebs on the walls as he continue into the mine. He then stop as he saw one of Azura's followers who wear fur clothing, and have a leather shield and a sword. Lion-O/Leo also saw that the follower have pale skin and have fangs, which quickly means he's a vampire as the follower hissed and draw his sword and ran toward him. Lion-O/Leo quickly drew The Sword of Omens and swings it at the vampire as lightning shoots from the sword, causing the vampire to get knocked down. The vampire recovered as he got up and attack Lion-O/Leo as he swing his sword, but Lion-O/Leo blocked the attack with the Sword of Omens and use his strength to shove the vampire away and thrust his sword through the vampires chest as the vampire screamed in pain. Lion-O/Leo remove his sword from the vampire and chopped it's head off as the body fell to the floor.

_'That's one.' _Lion-O though to himself as he wipe the blood from the Sword of Omens and continue deeper into the old mine. Some sections of the mine have lanterns hanging from the ceiling while others don't as Lion-O/Leo use his night visions to see.

Lion-O/Leo then saw two vampires, one as an Orc and one as a Breton, in front of him as he charged at them. The vampires draw their weapons and attack Lion-O/Leo with a staff and dagger as he blocked with the gauntlet. He went of the attack as he swing his sword at the two monsters. The lightning from the sword eletrocute them as they shout in pain and are reduced to ashes.

"This seems eisier than I though." Lion-O/Leo once again said to himself as he walk deeper into the mine. He soon stop at a dead end.

"Rats. A dead end. Unless." Lion-O/Leo said as he turn to see a rope with a rock tied on the end. He pulled the rope and saw the wall coming down to reveal a secret passage. Lion-O/Leo walk into the passage and saw bones of dead vampires. He even saw roots hanging from the ceiling.

After a few minutes, Lion-O/Leo found two more vampires, one as an Imperial, and one as a Nord.

The two vampires saw the intruder and hissed at him as the Nord draw it's long sword and the Imperial draw an arrow, notched it on the bow, took aim on Lion-O/Leo and fired.

Lion-O/Leo sliced the arrow in two with his sword and charged at the Nord as they both clashed swords. The Imperal drew another arrow and took aim. Lion-O/Leo saw this as he shove the vampire Nord off of him just at it fired it's arrow and Lion-O/Leo sliced it once more with the sword.

The Nord got up and attack Lion-O/Leo, but this time he swing his sword at the vampire as the force cut the sword in two. He then strike at the Vampire's heart as the servent of Molag Bal screamed in pain.

The Imperal once again draw another arrow and fired at Lion-O/Leo, but he use the Nord as a shield as the arrow hit the Nord on the back. Lion-O/Leo remove the Sword of Omens from the Nord's chest just as it took it's final breath and died.

Lion-O/Leo then charged at the Imperial vampire archer as he prepare to fire yet another arrow, but Lion-O/Leo came too fast for the creature to take the shot as he quickly decapitated it's head as the body fell the ground dead.

"That's the last of them." Lion-O said to himself as he wipe the remaining blood from The Sword of Omens, knowing he accomplished his goal.

The sword then shrinked into it's dagger form and put it in the gauntlet as Lion-O/Leo go back the way he came in.

* * *

He walked out of the Mine and make his way back to Azura's Shrine as he kneeled before the statue and said,

"Azura, I've killed all 5 followers like you asked."

Azura replied to him,

**"Thank you, my child. Their spirits are free, and henceforth, above my shrine, five bright candles shall burn forever in memory of their sacrifice. For your service, take this token, that your deed might entered the Book of Fate."**

And thus, Azura bestowed Lion-O/Leo her artifact, Azura's Star as he said to the Deadric Prince, "Thank you, Azura."

With that, Lion-O/Leo went back on his feet and walk back to Cloud Ruler Temple with the artifact in his hand. It's one of the pieces needed to open a portal to Cameron's Paradise.

* * *

Lion-O/Leo once again enter the home of the Blades and Martin greets him as he continue deciphering the book.

"Ah, Leo. Your back. The next section of the _Mysterium Xarxes_ is very difficult. I haven't dechipered the rest of the ritual yet. I hope you are making better progress." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I have. I got the Deadric Artifact you asked for." Lion-O/Leo said to the Emperor of Cyrodiil.

"Good. Though, I won't ask what you went through to obtain it, my friend. I know all too well the depravity of the princes of Oblivion. I should remind you Leo that the ritual will consume the artifact's physical form. It won't be seen again on Tamriel for many years." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I understand full well, your highness." Lion-O/Leo said to Martin, through he will see Azura's Star again back in his time.

Lion-O/Leo then show Martin, Azura's Star as he gazed at the artifact.

"Ah, Azura's Star... As beautiful as all the tales tell." Martin said as he grab Azura's artifact and remove it from Lion-O/Leo.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Lion-O/Leo said to Martin.

"Yes. There is something you can do. Talk to Jauffre. He needs your help. Trouble in Bruma I think." Martin said once again to Lion-O/Leo.

"I'll see what he wants." Lion-O/Leo said to Martin as he walk out of the main hall and outside and saw the leader of the Blades along with Pantera next to him on the wall of the temple.

"Leo. There you are. I just recived words from the Courtness of Bruma that an Oblivion Gate has opened outside the city. It seems the Mythic Dawn are putting their plain to attack Bruma into motion. Since you've dealt with these Gates before, I'd like you to help the Courtness's guard to close the gate. Once they've seen how it's done, they should be able to handle any new gates on their own." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo as he explained.

"I did?" Lion-O said confussed that he close an Oblivion Gate before.

"Yes. Remember? You help close the gates near Kvatch by going inside it and taking a crystal called the Sigil Stone which held the gate into our world. The stone is located on top of a tower." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Oh. That must've slipped my mind." Lion-O said to the leader of the Blades.

"Anyway, I ask Panthera to accompany you on this and she agree." Juaffre said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Ready to go?" Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Lets." Lion-O/Leo said as they both run out of the temple.

* * *

As they reach the North Gate of Burma, they saw a 20 town guards outside the gate with Burd leading them, just a few feet away is the Oblivion Gate, which Mehrunes Dagon uses to bring his army from his realm of The Deadlands to Tamriel.

"Captain Burd." Lion-O/Leo said to the captain of the guards as he turn to face them.

"Ah, Leo, Panthera. Thank you for coming. Since we now have the Hero of Kvatch on our side and his compantion, I don't think it made sence to try this on our own the first time. We're ready when you are. Just say the word, and we'll follow you into that hell-spawned gate." Bard said to Lion-O/Leo and Panthera as he explain the plain.

"'Hero of Kvatch'?" Panthera whispered to Lion-O/Leo.

"It's a long story." Lion-O/Leo whispered back and said to Burd, "We're ready."

"Excellent. Give me a minite to talk to my men. Everyone's a bit jumpy right now." Brud said to the two Kajitts.

He then turn to his men and deliver a speech. As he did, the sky turn red as spilled blood.

"Alright lads, listen up, we're going to close that Gate other there. Nobody like teh idea of going into that thing, and we're going to do it. If we don't, I fear that Bruma will end up a smoking pile of rubble like what happen at Kvatch. And that's not gonna happen here! Not while i'm Captain of the Guard!" He then turn to two of his soldiers and said, "Soren, Bor, you're with me. The rest of you stay outside and kill anything that comes out fo that Gate. Now, let's show those monsters now we do things in Bruma!"

The men cheered as Brud, and the two soldiers draw their swords and charge at the Oblivion Gate and Lion-O/Leo and Panthera follow as they draw their weapons.

A few Scamps came out of the Gate, but Lion-O/Leo and the Guards quickly cut them down.

"So far to good." Brud said to himself.

Lion-O/Leo stopped close to the Oblivon Gate and was amazed by it's size.

"Leo." Pathera said to Lion-O/Leo, snapping out of his trance and begin to step into the Gate and the rest follows.

* * *

As Lion-O/Leo walk to the other size of the Gate, he can tell he entered the Deadlands, Mehrunes Dagon's plain of Oblivion and it's exactly what the books he read back in Thundera describe: a vast wasteland with seas of lava and blacken islands.

Lion-O/Leo saw a large tower a few feet away, which is where the Stone is kept as Brud and the two soldiers plus Pathera made it through.

"Okay, everyone, follow me." Lion-O/Leo said as he point the Sword of Omens at the tower as they begin to charge toward the structure.

Lion-O/Leo attack a Scamp as it launch a fireball at him, but he quickly blocked it wih is gauntlet. He then charge at the little beast as he swing the Sword of Omens at it, unleashing a lightning bolt at it, eletrocuting it.

Another Scamp jumped on a soldier's back and try to bite his neck, but the soldier got the creature off his back and stabbed it in the chest, killing it.

As Lion-O/Leo and his group push forward to the tower, they came across a few more Scamps, but they take care of them, but not without a few burns from their attacks.

Panthera attack a Dremora Churl, one of many foot soldiers in Degon's army as she strike the Deadra, but it block her attack with a mace. The panther attack the Dremora several time before finally killing it as she skrike the Dremora in the chest and fell to the ground.

Lion-O/Leo attack another Dremora Churl as it summons a Scamp.

Brud attack the Scamp as he swing his longsword at the creature, killing it.

Lion-O/Leo meanwhile, use the Sword of Omens to block a lightning attack from the Dremora Churl. He then swing his weapon at the fend as he use it's own lightning attack against the Dremora as it screams and fell it the floor, dead.

Soon, Lion-O/Leo and the group came across a large tower as Lion-O/Leo said to the group,

"The Sigil Stone is somewhere on the top of this tower. If we can take it out, The Oblivion Gate will close."

"Lead the way, Leo." A soldier said to the Kajjiht as he nod and opens the door as they enter the structure.

* * *

Inside the tower Lion-O/Leo saw a red beam of light hitting the bottom of the tower and look up and saw the beam coming from the red roof at the top.

"_That's must be where this Sigil Stone is._" Lion-O though to himself.

Just then, a Scamp attack Lion-O/Leo, but is saved at the last moment when Brud killed it with his longsword.

"Thanks, captain." Lion-O/Leo said to Brud.

"Not mention it, Leo." Brud said to Lion-O/Leo.

"This way." Lion-O/Leo said as he and the others begin to climb up the tower while fighting Dremoras and Schamps.

After a hard fight up, they made it half way the top of the tower where the beam gone to the Sigilium Sangius, a room where the Sigil Stone is being held.

"Guess the Stone must be up there." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as he nodded.

Then, a Sigil Keeper, a Dramora who keeps charge of the stone, charge at the heroes, but Soren got in the way as he block the Keeper's attack using his shield.

Lion-O/Leo saw this and help the soldier as he attack the Keeper with a swing of the Sword of Omens, knocking the Dramora to the floor. The Keeper got up and begin fighting Lion-O/Leo as he block and parry it's attack. Lion-O/Leo then have the upper hand by knocking the sword out of the Keepers hand and thrist his sword into it's chest as the Sigil Keeper fell to the floor, dead.

"Thanks for your help, Leo." Soren said to Lion-O/Leo.

Lion-O/Leo just nodded to Soren as he pick up the key to the room from the dead Keeper and place it into the keyhole and turned it.

The door unlocks and Lion-O/Leo opens the door, and saw a flight of stairs going up once more and he and the group went through.

* * *

Lion-O/Leo and the others made it to the very top of the tower and in front of the group, suspended over an iron ring is the Sigil Stone, a powerful object created by Dagon to keep the Oblivion Gate open.

"There it is, the Sigil Stone." Lion-O/Leo said to the group as he point at the stone.

"Right, You get the stone, we'll hold off anything that'l try to stop you." Captain Brud said to the Kahjjit as he, Soren and Bor guard the door way while Lion-O/Leo walk to the Sigil Stone.

He can feel the Stone's power and he reach to grab it. Once his hand touch the stone, it feels smooth, instead of like a smith forge. Summoning an amount of courage, he remove the Sigil Stone from the ring.

Suddenly, the entire towre start to crumble as debris begin falling.

"What's happening?" Panthera said as she try to keep her balance.

"Without the Sigil Stone, the tower is starting to collapse." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera.

Just then, a flash of light engulfed him and the group, bringing them back to Tamriel.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the real world, Snarf lead the other Thunderians and the Dragon Shield to the top of the Tower of Omens after Snarf have explained what happen.

"So, Lion-O is inside the Book of Omens?" Tygra said to Snarf.

"Yes. I saw the Book dragging Lion-O's soul inside." Snarf said to the Tiger.

"I hope he's alright. How knows what kind of danger he got himself into." Cheetara said, concern about Lion-O.

"Relax, Cheetara. Lion-O's the Lord of the Thundercats. Whatever he may find in that Book, I'm sure he can handle it." Pumyra said to Cheetara.

Cheetara smiled to Pumyra and continue looking at Lion-Os body, hoping her king will return back to them.

"I wonder what's Lion-O's hoping to find in there?" Wilykat said to his sister.

"I don't know, Kat. Maybe it's a way to beat Deagon and Bal." WilyKit answer to her brother.

"Well, whateer answer he may find, let's hope it's good." Leona said to the Thunder-Kittens as she continue to look at her youngest son's body.

What they didn't know that WilyKit was right, Lion-O is finding a way to defeat Merune Degon, but when he'll return? Only time will tell.

* * *

**A/N: First part of 'Ancient Legacy' is done. In the next chapter and final part of 'Ancient Legacy', Lion-O/Leo continue finding the last two ingredients to complete the Portal to Cameron's Paradise and retrieve the Amulet of Kings. Also, Lion-O/Leo go back to the Mythic Dawn's base and free the prisoners and unite them under a single banner against Dagon's forces. Plus, Lion-O/Leo finds the answer he need to defeat the Deadric Prince of Destruction. Until the next chapter, don't forget to read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thundercats of Elsweyr

**A/N: Greetings everyone. Sonicfighter here bringing you another brillaint chapter of Thundercats of Elsweyr. In this chapter Lion-O get sucked into the Book of Omens and is put into the body of his forefather, Leo during the Oblivion Crisis to figure out what Mehrunes Degon is after. Please note that this chapter contain spoilers from **_**Oblivion**_**. Once again, I don't own Thundercats or the Elder Scrolls series. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the Dragon Shield. Also note that this chapter is the longest on this story, I'll split it into two parts. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Ancient Legacy part 1

A few hours have pass since the Thunderians and the Dragon Shield have found the Book of Omens and discovered that its blank. Lion-O is still on top of the Tower trying to figure out how to read the Book of Omens while the others are at the bottom waiting for him.

To pass the time, Cheetara help train Wilykit and Kat, while Tygra, Leona and Pumyra watch. Panthro on the other hand is taking a nap. As for the Dragon Shield, Bedaf is sharpening his axe with a rock, Saheen is busy sharpening her daggers, while Ani is reading a book about Illusions for new spells and Delic is feeling the tips of his arrows to see if they're sharp.

At the top of the Tower of Omens, Lion-O is fiddling with the Book of Omens as Snarf watches.

"All this time, we think that the Book of Omens is magic, Snarf. Well, maybe it is." Lion-O said to Snarf.

"Um, Lion-O, Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Snarf said to Lion-O.

"Relax Snarf, I'm not gonna break the Book of Omens." Lion-O said to Snarf as he run his fingers down the pages of the old book.

"I think I-" Lion-O said before he is interrupted when a flash of light shout from the Book of Omens and he yelled in pain and fell to the floor out cold while dropping the book in the process.

"Lion-O!" Snarf said in horror, seeing his friend knocked out.

Just then, the jewel on the center of the Book of Omens started to glow, much to Snarfs surprise.

"What the?" Snarf said to himself as he then saw blue streams of light coming out of the book and moving towards Lion-O.

The light surrounds the unconscious king and pulls out Lion-Os soul from his body. Then, his soul is sucked into the Book of Omens as it shines brightly and dims.

"What just happen?" Snarf said to himself, not knowing what just happened.

* * *

Inside the Book of Omens, Lion-O's soul enters a dark place as glowing words appear all around him. He then heard a familiar voice.

"You have entered a strange realm, Lion-O."

Lion-O turn to see a light that shape into Jaga as he said to the king.

"Indeed the book is magic."

"Jaga? You're alive?" Lion-O said in surprise with his eyes widen. He though Jaga was gone for good.

"The rules of life, death and reality itself are different within the Book, Lion-O." Jaga said to Lion-O.

"Can it tell me on what Mehrunes Degon is after and how to stop him and Molag Bal?" Lion-O said to his old friend.

"The answers you seek lies in the Books all seeing records of the past. But to truely understand them, you must relived the events that lead us here, long ago. Back to the days of Tamerials darkest hour and a time when all hope have nearly faded." Jaga said to Lion-O.

Then with a swing of his staff, Jaga send Lion-O's soul back 300 years to the days of the Oblivion Crisis. His soul is then put into a body of a lion who is reading a book in Dagon Shrine with is hidden deep in Lake Arrius Cavern.

Lion-O jump back in surprise as he look at his new appearance and hears Jaga's voice,

_"From within the body of your ancestor, Leo, you will face the same challenges as he did. But I warned you Lion-O, if you fail, the Book will be closed to you forever."_

After Jaga's voice vanished, Lion-O look back at the book and said to himself,

"I never though the past look more like the present."

"Leo." A voice said to Lion-O/Leo as he jump and turn at the entrance to the library to see a High Elf with black hair on the back of his head walk toward him. To his surprise, he notice that the elf is wearing the robe of the Mythic Dawn. He also saw the Amulet of Kings hanging from his neck. Lion-O knew right away that the Elf is none other than Mankar Camoran. The founder and leader of the Mythic Dawn at the time.

"I serve the Mythic Dawn?" Lion-O said in shock, knowing that his forefather is a Mythic Dawn Cultist.

"And you'll do well not to forget that, brother." Mankar said to Lion-O/Leo. "The hour is close. Soon, we will summon Metrunes Degon to this world and Tamerial will be reborn."

"Yes. Of course, Camoran." Lion-O/Leo said to Mankar as he play along. He learn from the history books that Mankar Camoran tell of a place he called, Paradise which is wear he and his followers go then they die, but is later tricked.

"Is there a reason you came for me, my lord?" Lion-O/Leo said to Canoran, wondering why the leader of the Cult wanted him.

"I need you to gather the other members. Once Captain Tygus return from his mission, meet us in the Great Hall. And prepare our, 'guests' as well." Mankar Camoran

"It'll be done, my lord." Lion-O/Leo said to Mankar Camoran as he walk out of the library and down the hall.

"So, the Thunderians are members of the Mythic Dawn? This is strange." Lion-O said to himself.

* * *

As he continue down the hall until he came to one room, which is a prison. Lion-O/Leo can see that each cell hold a handful of races from all across Tamriel. Each cage hold 14 Redguards, 17 Argonians, 27 Nords, 12 Khajiits, 16 Bretons, 17 Orcs, 15 Wood Elves, 20 Dark Elves, 13 High Elves and 9 Imperials. This made Lion-O shock. He never know that the Mythic Dawn hold any prisoners.

"Greets the new day, Leo." A voice said to Lion-O/Leo as he turn around to see a female panther who is tall as a High Elf and is wearing in Mythic Dawn rode.

"Um, greets the new day, um I'm sorry I forgot your name." Lion-O/Leo said to the panther as the panther laugh and shook her head.

"It's Panthera." The panther, now called Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Panthera. Right. That must've slipped my mind." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as he rub the back of his head. "Anyway, lord Canoran want our guests to be ready in the Great Hall."

"I've heard." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as a few members unlock the gates and force the prisoners to move.

"Question, why do we need prisoners again?" Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as the members drag the prisoners out.

"As sacrifices to the Deadric Prince once to set foot in Tamriel. Their deaths serve a higher purpose." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo once again.

"All these people enslaved as trophies when Metrunes Dagon arrive." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera.

"What do they hate more, Leo? The cells, or those collars around their necks that'll blow your head off with one slip up?" Panthera said as the Mythic Dawn place collars with a red jewel on them around the prisoners necks.

"I'm gonna go with the slave collars." Lion-O/Leo said to Pathera honestly.

Then, without warning, a hooded figure dropped to his knees if he or she have a broken leg.

"Get up." A Mythic Dawn member said to the figure as he grab his arm.

But suddenly the figure punch the Mythic Dawn member as he fell to the floor.

The other prisoners soon follow as they attack the other cult members and each-other.

"Great, just what we needed, an uprising." Panthera said in annoyance as she kick a Redguard prisoner and punch a Black Elf prisoner.

"Well, are you gonna stand there looking pretty, or are you gonna fight?" Pantheria said to Lion-O/Leo.

Before Lion-O/Leo could step in and help, a Nord prisoner charge at him and pinned him to the wall.

"Now I got you." The Nord said to Lion-O/Leo as he begin to squeeze the Khajiit.

"Whiskers." Lion-O/Leo said to himself.

The Nord move his face close to Lion-O's/Leos face as he snickered.

Thinking fast, Lion-O/Leo head-butted the Nord as he let him go and fell on a Khajiit and Orc.

Lion-O/Leo then punch a Redguard in the guts as he fell to the ground and punch a High Elf in the face as he too fell to the ground.

The Mythic Dawn soon have the situation under control as they fought back the prisoners and Panthera put the Nord and the hooded figure in irons.

"We'll take it from here." Panthera said to them. "Let take the leaders to the torture chamber." She said to Lion-O/Leo as both him and Patheria escort the two leaders of the riot out of the prison and down the hall with several doors on each side.

Panthera unlock one the door and see Two Mythic Dawn members walking by as she said severely to the two prisoners.

"If you so much as blink, it'll be the last move you ever make."

With that, Panthera shove the two to the floor of the torture chamber.

Lion-O/Leo can see dried blood on the wall with shackles on the ceiling. He can guess that some poor soul didn't survive the punishment the last time this chamber was used.

After the two members have pass, Panthera close the door and walk toward the two prisoners. And in a surprising twist, she uncuffed them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lion-O/Leo said in surprise.

"I think these two have spend enough time in these chains." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as she remove the cuff from the Nord.

The Nord rub his head where Lion-O/Leo head butted him and said to him as he stood up,

"You nearly took my head off!"

"Sorry. Reflexes." Lion-O/Leo said to the Nord as he apologize.

"I say it was quite a performance. Right Leo?" Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Performance." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as he play along.

"My apology for the untimed uprising. But I think we should meet." The hooded figure said to the two future Thunderians.

"And you are?" Lion-O/Leo said to the figure, not knowing who he's talking to.

The figure remove his hood to reveal a man about in his mid or late 20s with short brown hair and green eyes. Lion-O/Leo gasped and quickly kneeled to the man. He knew right away that the man standing before him is Martin Septim, son of Uriel Septim VII and Emperor of Cyrodyiil.

"What are you doing here?" Lion-O/Leo said to Martin, wondering what the new emperor is doing here of all places.

"You don't recall? I ask you to infiltrate the Mythic Dawn to retrieve the Amulet of Kings, but you didn't return in a week. I got worried and I ask Jauffre if I would find you and he agree. I told him not to worry." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo.

Now it all make scene, Leo wasn't a Mythic Dawn cultist, but a spy to infiltrate the order to get the Amulet of Kings.

"You shouldn't have endangered yourself, your majesty." Panthera said to Martin.

"Yeah, you recall that these goons are responsible for your father's death." The Nord said to Martin also.

Just then, Lion-O/Leo and Panthera heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, you two, Brother Camorn have an announcement for us." A Mythic Dawn member said to them.

"We'll be right out." Panthera called to the member and whispered to Martin. "Don't worry your majesty, Leo and I will help you get back the Amulet of Kings."

"Right. Meanwhile, you should get back to Could Ruler Temple." Lion-O/Leo whispered to Martin.

Martin nodded and but his hood back on.

Lion-O/Leo open the door and Martin start to sneak his way out.

"Even if you get the Amulet of Kings, the cult won't let you escape this place alive." The Nord warn to the two Kajhitts.

"We'll take our changes. Beside, if we don't stop the Mythic Dawn, there won't be a force in all of Nirn to stop Metrunes Dagon once he set foot on Tamriel." Pantheria said to the Nord.

"Now let get going before Mankar notice we're missing." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as she nod and the Nord went back to the prison cell.

As the two walk, Lion-O whispered to himself,

"So my ancestor help Martin Septim? This is too good to be true."

"What's that Leo?" Pantheria said, wondering what Lion-O/Leo just said.

"Nothing." Lion-O/Leo quickly said to Pantheria.

* * *

Soon, the two enter a large room with four tall touches on each side. In front is a altar and behind the altar is the statue of Mertunes Dagon himself. Lion-O/Leo even saw a tiger with an eye patch who look a little like his adopted brother. He can guess that he is Tygra's ancestor. He can also guess that he must be Tygus that Mankar mention earlier. All of the Mythic Dawn members are gathered as Mankar Camoran and his daughter, Ruma Camoran as the leader and founder of the cult address to his followers,

"The Ruby Throne is empty, and we hold the Amulet of Kings! Praise be to your Brothers and Sisters! Great shall be reward in Paradise!"

"Praise be!" The Mythic Dawn plus Lion-O/Leo and Panthera said at the same time.

"Hear now the words of Lord Dagon. 'When I walk the Earth again, the Faithful among you shall receive your reward: to be set above all other mortals forever. As for the rest: the weak shall be winnowed; the timd shall be cast down; and the mighty shall tremble at my feet and pray for mercy.'" Mankar said as he continue.

"So sayeth Lord Dagon. Praise be." The Mythic Dawn and Lion-O/Leo and Panthera said once again.

Mankar finishes his speech as he said, "Your reward Brothers and Sisters! The time of Cleansing is nigh. I go now to Paradise. I shall return with Lord Dagon at the coming of the Dawn!"

With that, Mankar walk from the alter and a red portal appear in front of him and walk into it and as it closes and disappeared.

"Whiskers." Lion-O/Leo said to himself. Now how is he gonna get the Amulet of Kings?

"Leo, come forth." Ruma said to Lion-O/Leo.

Summoning up is courage, Lion-O/Leo walk to the altar.

"Brother Leo, you have been with us for the past week. I believe now is that time you become one of us." Ruma said to Lion-O/Leo.

"What do I need to do?" Lion-O/Leo ask Ruma, knowing he'll not like the answer.

"In order to become one of us, you need to offer red-drink, the blood of Lord Dagon's enemies. Take up the dagger and offer Lord Dagon the sacrificial red-drink as pledge of your own life's blood, which shall be his in the end." Ruma said to Lion-O/Leo.

This made Lion-Os/Leos blood run cold. He need to kill someone in order to become a member? That's sick, even for him.

"I-I'll do it." Lion-O/Leo said to Ruma accepting the sacrifice, though in his mind it's wrong.

"Lord Dagon thirsts for red-drink. Sate him." Ruma said as Lion-O/Leo walk to the alter and sees a book with the Oblivion symbol on it. He knew that the book is the _Mysterium Xares._ Written by the Dadric Prince of Destruction himself. He also see a dagger as he pick it up.

But he stop and look at the book. Lion-O knew from history that the _Mysterium Xares_ have steps on making a portal where Mankar Camaron stepped into. If he can make another portal, he can follow Camaron and get the Almuet of Kings from him.

Summoning all of his courage yet again, Lion-O/Leo pick up the artifact which shock the members of the Mythic Dawn, except for Panthera.

"He dares touch the sacred Xares! Kill him!" Ruma said to the other members.

Then, Lion-O/Leo stab the dagger into Ruma's chest, killing her as he started to run.

Panthera then punch a Mythic Dawn member and kick another one.

"Traitor!" A Mythic Dawn member shout before she is whack on the head by Lion-O/Leo.

"I have the book, let's get out of here!" Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as she nod and both start to run out.

"After them!" Another Mythic Dawn member said as they rest started to give chase.

Lion-O/Leo and Panthera ran up the stairs and through the liver quarters as they dodge members along the way.

They saw a member use magic to summon an armor as he charge at them. Panthera and Lion-O/Leo both jump and kick the member to the ground, knocking him about and the armor disappeared.

"Wait, what about the prisoners? We can't leave them here." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera.

"We'll come back for them, Leo. Right now, we need to get the book to the emperor." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

The two Kahjjits soon made it outside the cavern and mounted their horses and ride far from the Mythic Dawn's lair.

* * *

They soon rode to a the Cloud Ruler Temple, which Lion-O is surprise to see it in it's former glory instead of a ruin in his time.

Lion-O/Leo and Panthera dismounted their horses and walk to the entrance of the Temple, only to be stop by a Blade soldier, a faction serve as bodyguards to the emperor of Cyrodiil.

"State your business in the Cloud Ruler Temple." He said as he put his hand on the swords handle.

"Easy, it's me." Lion-O/Leo said to the Blade soldier. "I was sent on a mission for Emperor Martin."

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't recognize you." The Blade soldier said to Lion-O/Leo as he remove his hand from his sword. "He's waiting for you inside. You might want to get rid of that robe your wearing. You and your friend."

"Thanks." Lion-O/Leo said to the guard as he and Panthera walk up the stairs and enter the Temple to the Great Hall and see a large fireplace at the end of the room and benches on either side of the room. They even see an old man wearing a Blade armor and have a sword on his back. Lion-O can tell this is Jaruffe. The Headmaster of the Blades.

"Ah, Leo. Thank Akatosh your alive. I was worried that you haven't return in a week." Jaruffe said to Lion-O/Leo and look at Panthera. "And I see you brought a friend."

"This is Panthera. She help me escape from the Mythic Dawn." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre.

"Good. We need all the help we can get." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo as he smile.

"Where can we find Martin?" Panthera said to the Headmaster of the Blades.

"He's sitting on one of the benches reading a book." Jauffre said as he point to Martin who is sitting on a bench and reading a book as he describe.

"Thank you." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre as he walk to the Emperor of Cyrodiil while Panthera go to another room to change out of her robe.

"Ah, your here. Good." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo as he put the book down. He notice somethings troubling him and ask, "I can see you have some bad news. You didn't recover the Amulet of Kings, did you?"

"No, your majesty." Lion-O/Leo said to Martin, being truthful. "Mankar escapes through a portal to Paradise before I have a chance to take it. But I do manage to take _Mystuim Xarxes_."

With that, Lion-O/Leo present Martin the book itself.

"By the Nine! Such a thing is dangerous even to handle!" Martin said in surprise.

"Forgive me for my tone, Leo. You were right to bring it. But you better give it to me. I know some ways to protect myself from it's evil power." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo as he handed him the evil book.

"Can the book lead us to Camoran?" Lion-O/Leo said to Martin, wondering if the book of Merunes Dagon can take him to Paradise that Mankar described.

"I don't know. Maybe." Martin said unsure. "But I suspect that the secret of how to open a portal to Camoran's Paradise lies within these pages. But I would need some time. Tampering with dark secrets, even just reading them, can be very dangerous. I'll have to proceed carefully."

"You go do that, your highness." Lion-O/Leo said Martin, encouraging him to read the book.

"In the meantime, I have something to show you. It's something that'll help you on your journey." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo as he stand up and lead him to the armory.

* * *

In the Cold Temple armory, a blacksmith is hammering a sword as two mages cast a spell to prevent the weapon from being used by evil. Panthera is waiting outside of the armory and is now wearing a leather armor, steel boots and with a sword around her waist.

Panthera then saw Martin and Lion-O/Leo walking her way and said to both of them.

"Ah, you're here Leo. We have something for you." The female panther said as the blacksmith exit the armory with something wrapped in a blue cloth and unwrapped it in front of Lion-O/Leo.

To Lion-Os surprise, the weapon is the Sword of Omens and it's gauntlet. But the only different is an empty hole where the Eye of Thundera should be.

Lion-O/Leo put on the gauntlet in his left hand and remove the sword from the gauntlet and said,

"The Sword of Omens."

"This sword is forged from a rare metal that fell from the heavens. Consider this a gift for helping me this far." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo as he examine the weapon.

"Though, I'm worried it's a bit...short." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo, concern about the size of the weapon.

"That'll change once I merge it with the Eye of Thundera." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as he look though the hole where The Eye will be.

"Anyway, you should speak to Jauffre, Leo. He's concern about the reports of spies in Bruma, including the one called, Tygus." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Very well." Lion-O/Leo said to Martin as he put the Sword of Omens on the gauntlet and walk out of the armory.

* * *

After Lion-O/Leo change out of the Mystic Dawn robe and change into a steel armor with leather boots, he spot the old headmaster of the Blades who said to him,

"I hope Martin knows what he's doing with that evil book. I fear for what it could do to him if he's not careful."

"Don't worry, Juaffre. Martin knows what he's doing. I hope. Anyway, he ask me to ask you about a couple of spies." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre.

"Ah, yes. I hope you can help us with that. The gate guards have reported seeing strangers on the road for the past several nights. But I cannot leave Cloud Ruler undefended while my men search the whole mountain-side for them, but these spies must be dealt with." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo as he gave him a few info.

Lion-O/Leo soon came up with an idea as the Lord of the Thundercats said to him,

"If it helps, me and Panthera will help you find those spies."

"Thank you, Leo. I suggest you talk to Seffan, he's one of our best soldier and he'll tell you where he has seen the spies. Also, Captain Burd in Bruma may also be able to help you. I've ask the Countess to have the guard keep an eye out for strangers. Track down the spies and kill them. As for Tygus, bring him back alive, he could have valuable information. Find out what the Mythic Dawn know and what they're planning if possible." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo once again.

Lion-O/Leo nodded to the headmaster of the Blades and head back to the front hall where to find Panthera sitting on one of the chairs and said to her,

"Panthera, I need your assistance."

"What is it, Leo?" Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Jauffre ask me to take out a couple of spies, including Tygus, though I need your help." Lion-O/Leo said to the female panther.

"I'll be honored to help. I did help you escape from that cult, and I'll help you depose of the spies. I share no love for the Mystic Dawn as much as you do." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as he smiled.

"Good. But first, we need to talk to Seffan. He can tell us where to find them." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as she nodded and the two Kajjhits walk to the barricks to find a Blade soldier as he asked the two of them,

"Can I help you two?"

"Yes. Are you Seffan?" Panthera said to the soldier.

"I am." The soldier, now called Seffan said to Panthera. "What can I help you with?"

"We were wondering if you can help us were we can find a couple of Mythic Dawn spies you saw in the last few days." Lion-O/Leo said to Seffan.

"Ah, yes. We always see them near the Runestone at dusk. They aren't to wood-crafty, but Grand-Master Jauffre forbid us to range too far from the walls But it seems that you two have given the freedom to attack the enemy we all so much crave! I wish you both good luck. And don't worry, we will keep the Emperor safe here" Seffan said to Lion-O/Leo and Panthera.

"Thank you Seffan. Also, where is this Runestone you mention?" Lion-O/Leo said to Seffan as he ask him a question.

"The Runestone is South-East of here Keep going til you find a large stone. You can't miss it." Seffan said to Lion-O/Leo

"Thanks. Come on Panthra." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as she nodded and both Kajjihts walk out of Cloud Ruler Temple just as the Sun is starting to sink into the horizon.

"Okay, so which way is South-East." Lion-O/Leo said, wondering where to go.

"This way." Panthera said to Lion-O Leo as she point the way and start to walk down a hill.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Lion-O/Leo and Panthera spotted a large stone with green runes on it in a middle of a rock circle and five stone like pillars next to the circle.

"That's must be the Runestone Seffan mention earlier." Lion-O/Leo said as he spot two Mythic Dawn members with Tygus among them.

"Let get them!" Panthera said as she drew her sword and Lion-O/Leo drew the Sword of Omens, but it remains in it's dagger state.

"It's the traitors! Kill them!" A Mythic Dawn Member said as another use his magic to summon an armor around him and the first one summon a scamp.

Tygus also use Dagon's Hammer to blast the two, but they quickly move out of the way.

Panthera handle one Mythic Dawn member as she attack with her sword and the member blocked. The Mythic Dawn member use a fire spell, but the female panther dodge and stab the member in the chest as he drop to his knees and the armor disappeared. Panthera remove her sword from his chest and he fell to the floor, dead.

Lion-O/Leo on the other hand attack the other Mythic Dawn member as he swing his dagger sword at her and the member block his attacks with her mace. After a few more swings of Lion-Os/Leos sword, the member lose her mace and he slash his sword across her neck and blood begin to gush out and her armor disappear and fell down dead. The scamp attack Lion-O/Leo with a fireball attack, but Lion-O/Leo blocked it with the gauntlet and attack the small creature as he slash it in two with the Sword of Omens. The Scamp screamed before it vanished into a pile of ash.

Lion-O/Leo then turn to Tygus as he prepare to use Dagon's Hammer on him as the jewel begin to glow. But before he can use it, Panthera put her sword close to the tiger's neck.

"Stand down, Tygus." Panthera ordered the surviving Mythic Dawn member as he drop his arm and the jewel stop glowing.

"I believe you have something for me." Lion-O/Leo said to Tygus as he snatch the Jewel from Tygus hand.

"You'll never unify Tamriel behind you, Traitor." Tygus said to Lion-O/Leo.

"A tiger underestimating me, I'm not surprised." Lion-O/Leo said as he place the jewel on the Sword of Omens.

Then, Dagon's Hammer change from a cube to a circle as it fits into the hole and started to glow and lightning begin to shoot out from it. The jewel glows brighter as Panthera and Tygus cover their eyes.

After the glowing stops, the Sword as it extends to it's full length.

"What have you done to Dagon's Hammer!?" Tygus said to Lion-O/Leo, shock by what happen.

"This isn't Dagon's Hammer anymore, this is The Eye of Thundera." Lion-O/Leo said to the tiger as he raise the sword above his head.

"Defiler!" Tygus said outraged as he drew a dagger and charge at him. But Lion-O/Leo swing the Sword of Omens at him as lightning shout out, knocking him out.

"Is he." Panthera said, wondering if Tygus is okay, He may be a Mythic Dawn member, but he's still a Kajhitt.

"He'll be fine. He's just knocked out." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera as he check his pulse. Luckily, he's still breathing.

"That's a relief." Panthera said as she sight. She then walk to the dead Mythic Dawn member and saw a key in her robe and remove it. "This should be useful."

The Sword of Omens turn into it's dagger form as Lion-O/Leo place it in the gauntlet. He also walk to the dead member and check her robe and saw another key which is labeled, 'Jearl's Key.'

"_Now I know who she is_." Lion-O/Leo though to himself as he know the dead Mythic Agent.

"We need to go to Bruma and speak to the captain." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as he nodded.

* * *

The two started running for 30-25 minutes until they made it to the city of Bruma. Both Lion-O/Leo and Panthera walk though the city until they came to the barracks where they found a man in his late thirties with silver eyes and black hair, wearing a Bruma guard uniform.

"I'm Captian Burd, commander of the Bruma Guards. State your business." The man now called Burd said to the two cats.

"Captain Burd. I am Leo, and this is Panthera. We like to ask you about the rumor of spies running in these parts." Lion-O/Leo said to the captain.

"Ah. Yes, I've heard the rumors. Except for Jearl coming back from the South, things have been quiet. Not much travel right now with the Oblivion Crisis. I've told my men to keep a sharp eye out, but I have no reports of any strangers in town. What about you? Turned up anything suspicious?" Burd said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Yes. Me and Panthra discover than Jearl was a Mythic Dawn agent." Lion-O/Leo said to the captain of Bruma.

"God's Blood! So she was a spy?" Burd said in shock, knowing that one of his own is a follower of Mehrunes Dagon.

"Yes. But me and Leo manage to stop her and a few others." Panthra said to Brud as Lion-O/Leo nodded.

"It seems there's no one you can trust these days." Burd continued. "Since you two are working with Could Ruler Temple, I'm gonna authorize you two to search Jearl's house. I'll pass the words to my men. We won't interfere."

"Thank you, Captain Burd." Lion-O/Leo said to Burd. The last thing he and Panthera want is the Bruma Guards breathing down their necks.

"Let's go." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as they both leave the barracks.

* * *

After exiting the barracks, Panthera lead the way into Bruma as Lion-O/Leo follows. Bruma have a large stone wall, and both Kajitts walk down two flights of stone stairs into the town itself.

"This way." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as he continue following her as he looked around. Lion-O have never been to an Imperial town before, and now he is in his ancestor's body.

After walking past several houses, Panthera and Lion-O/Leo stop at a house close to the wall.

"This must be Jearl's home." Lion-O/Leo said.

"It is." Panthera replied as she use Jearl's key to unlock the door and both she and Lion-O/Leo enter the house.

Inside, Lion-O/Leo can see a fireplace in the far left corner of the house with a fire going. A bed and a cabinet on the left side of the house. He also see a table with a few chairs on the right and a carpet under it.

"Come on, we need to look for something out of the ordinary." Panthera said to her companion.  
"Got it." Lion-O/Leo said as they split up and search the house.

Panthera look in a barrel and see that it's empty. Lion-O/Leo look into the cabinet and see a few clothes, but they're not what he's looking for. As he walk to the table, he heard a thump, causing him to look down and see a trap door partly covered by the carpet.

"Panthera, look at this." Lion-O/Leo said to the female panther as she walk next to him.

"This door leads to the basement, but we'll need a key." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I got that covered." Lion-O/Leo said to the panther as he pull out the basement key and unlocked it. He open the door and started to climb down the ladder, leading into the basement, while Panthera wait next to the door to stand guard.

* * *

Lion-O/Leo enters the basement and saw two shelves on each side of the room, a table with a scroll on it, and a blue banner on the wall.

"What's this?" Lion-O/Leo said as he walk to the table, pick up the scroll and open it, which read:

_"Jearl-_

_The Master was pleased to hear your activities outside of Chorrol. The more Gates we have, the nearer we are to the glorious Cleansing. _

_The Master has chosen you and Faven for a most crucial mission, a sign of your achievements through the ranks of the Chosen._

_We have learned that the Septim heir has gone to ground with the accursed Blades. The Master has made it's destruction a top priority of the Order, and Lord Dagon has committed whatever resources are required._

_Pending your report on the Septim's activities at Cloud Ruler Temple, and your assessment of Temple defenses and possible routes of escapes, we plain to open a Great Gate in the open ground before Bruma as soon as possible._

_Remember, the first three Lesser Gates represent only in the preliminary stages of Great Gate Deployment. Do not in any way compromise your cover in defense of these gates. New ones can be quickly and easily reopened, and once the Great Gate is opened, the fall of Bruma is assured. Cloud Ruler Temple cannot stand long after that, and the Septim will be caught like a rat in a trap._

_We would welcome any further details you can offer concerning the Imperial Agent who rescued Martin from Kvatch, but again, we caution you...not to risk a confrontation. This individual is not to be trifled with._

_The Dawn is Breaking._

_Ruma __Camoran"_

This made Lion-O surprised, Leo not only help Martin from Kvatch, but he's also an Imperial Agent.

"_This keeps getting better and better."_ Lion-O though to himself as he close the scroll and put it away and climb up the ladder out of the basement.

* * *

Lion-O/Leo climb back to the house where Panthra saw waiting patiently.

"Find anything, Leo?" Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Yes. I found a document which reveals the Mythic Dawn's plains. We need to bring this back to Jauffre. He would like to see it." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera.

"Right. Let's do that." Panthera said in agreement as they both walk out of the house, through the street and out of Bruma, back to Cloud Ruler Temple.

After about 20-30 minutes, they both made it back to the Temple where the Grand Master of the Blades was waiting at the entrance.

"Ah. You're both back. What have you learn from the spies?" Jauffre said to the two Kajjhits.

"You'll have to see this." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre as he show him the document.

Jauffre look at the document and said to Lion-O/Leo, "Brilliant work, Leo. You and Panthera have done an excellent job showing this information. I knew I can count on the two of you. The Gods did not idly choose you as their agent, whatever you may think. But is it clear that Mankar Camoran will soon bring all power to bear against Bruma. I will warm the Countress of the danger."

"Thank you, Jauffre." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre, feeling proud of what he and Panthera accomplish as the aging Grand Master nod to the two heroes.

"Before I forget Leo, you should speak to Martin. I believe he has made progress with the Mysterium Xarxes." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I'll go talk to him right now." Lion-O/Leo said to Jauffre.

"What about me?" Panthera said to Jauffre, wondering if she can come along.

"Sorry, Panthera, but your skills are needed else where." Jauffre said to the female panther.

"I understand." Panthera said, knowing that she understands her duty as she turn to Lion-O/Leo.

"Don't worry, Leo. You'll do great." She then give Lion-O/Leo a quick peck on the cheek, causing the lion to blush as red as his hair.

"I'm so dead. But at lest I have a girlfriend." Lion-O said to himself as he and Panthera went their separate ways.

* * *

Lion-O/Leo walk into the Great Hall and find the Emperor sitting in his usual spot as he read the artifact of the Deadric Prince of Destruction.

"Ah, Leo. Your just in time. I've deciphered part of the ritual needed to open a portal to Camoran's Paradise." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I see." Lion-O/Leo said to the Emperor of Cyrodiil, happy with the good news.

Then, Martin gasped as he saw the Eye of Thundera in the gauntlet.

"Is that what I think it is?" Martin said in surprise.

"Yes Martin." Lion-O/Leo said as he draw the Sword of Omens as it extend to it's full length. "This is Mehrunes Hammer, but now it's called, The Eye of Thundera."

"'The Eye of Thundera'. That's a nice name." Martin said impressed by the name. It sounds better than Mehrunes Hammer.

Lion-O/Leo nodded as the Sword stinks to it's dagger form and put it back in the gauntlet as Martin continues,

"Anyway, the _Xarxes_ mentions 4 items needed for the ritual, but so far, I have only deciphered one of them: the 'Blood of a Deadra Lord'. In fact, Deadric artifacts are known to be formed from the essence of a Deadric Lord, from whence they derive their great power, like your Eye of Thundera for example. They're not easy to come by obviously. But we will a Deadric artifact. Bring it to me when you acquired one."

"I'll try, Martin." Lion-O/Leo said to the Emperor of Cryodiil. "Though, I can use the Eye of Thundera to help with the ritual, but I need it cause I think it'll help me on my quest to help save Tamriel from Camoran before he can summon Mehrunes Dagon into our world."

"I understand my friend." Martin said to Leo in understanding and said, "Before you go, there are a few things you should know, the only way to get a deadric artifact is through cults devoted to each of the Deadric Lords. The book, '_Modern Heritics_' is the best introduction to deadric cults. The liberay here have a copy if you need it. Remember Leo, the _Mysterium Xarxes _ritual will consume the physical form of the artifact in order to release it's deadric power."

Lion-O/Leo noddded to Martin as he look and saw the book, _Modern Heritics_ on the table where the Emperor is sitting as he continue to discipher the rest of the _Mysterium Xarxes_.

Lion-O/Leo open the book and begin reading the book til he discover the location of the Shrine of Azura.

"_The Shrine is located not far from here_." Lion-O though to himself as he close the book and walk out of Cloud Ruler Temple to where the Shrine is at.

* * *

Back in the real world, Snarf run down the stairs to inform the others what happen.

"Guys! Lion-O's tapped in the hook! I mean he's brapped in the took!"

"Snarf, calm down." Wilykat said to Snarf.

"You said Lion-Os got trapped in the book?" Tygra said to Snarf.

"Yes. Come on." Snarf said as he lead the others up the Tower of Omens.

* * *

Back inside the Book of Omens, Lion-O/Leo continue walking North for 57 minutes, he came across Azura's Shrine which is located on top of a tall hill as Lion-O/Leo saw disciples wearing white robes as they prey to the Deadric Prince of Dawn and Dusk in this dark time.

"Um, excuse me." Lion-O/Leo said to a Dark Elf.

"You have entered a holy place my friend. What business brings you here?" The Dark Elf said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I am Li- I mean, Leo. I wish to use the Shine of Azura." Lion-O/Leo said as he correct himself.

"These are dark times, and people's mind's are poisoned by rumors and superstisions. Unless you can persuade me of your good intinsions, I cannot speak further on this matter." The Dark Elf said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Well, just so you know, I'm a Khajjit. One of Azura's children." Lion-O/Leo said to the Dark Elf. This was proven true. Aside from worshiping the two moons, both Lion-Os people and their distance chosins worship Azura cause she chose them along with the Dark Elves.

"Ah. Then a child of Azura is a brother and sister of mine." The Dark Elf said to Lion-O/Leo as he smiled. "You may speak to Azura but you need to give her an offering of glow dust at dawn or dusk. Only then she will speak to you."

"Thanks." Lion-O/Leo said to the Dark Elf as he walk away from the Shine and notice the Sun started to sink into the horizons.

_"I need to get Glow Dust for Azura and the only ways to get that is from a firefly or from a nearby store._" Lion-O though to himself, but seeing the Sun setting, he don't have time to get it from a store, he'll just have to make it himself.

He saw a firefly not far from him as he drew the Sword of Omens and slay the tiny insect. Afterword, he extract Glow Dust from the bug and place it in his bag pocket and walk back to the Shrine and precent the offering.

Impressed, the Dark Elf said to Lion-O/Leo, "The only thing to do left is to show it to Azura, then she'll speak to you."

Lion-O/Leo nodded as he pour the Glow Dust in a bowl and place it on the foot on the Shrine.

As soon as Lion-O/Leo done this, he heard Azura's voice talking to him,

_**"I have seen you name, my child, and heard it whispered in Twilight. I ask a service, which holds promise of fame and reward."**_

"Just name your request, mighty Azura, and I'll do what you ask." Lion-O/Leo said to Azura. Though in truth, he's not a religious person. Azura then continue,

_**"Many years ago, five of my followers slew the vampire Dratik and its kins, but all where infected by the foul creature. Knowing their fate, they sealed themselves up in the Vampire's suffering weight heavily on me. Travel to the Gutted Mine. The door will open to you. Bring the peace of death to my followers, and you shall earn my gratitude."**_

"I'll do as you wish, Azura." Lion-O/Leo said to the Deadric Prince of Dawn and Dusk.

Lion-O/Leo started to move up the mountian, and just as the sun vanished over the horizon and the stars appear in the sky, he found a wooden door which lead inside the mountain.

"This must be the Gutted Mine Azura mentioned." Lion-O/Leo said to himself as he open the door and walk into the mine.

* * *

The Gutted Mine have been abandoned for the last 400 years after it's deposit of iron run out as Lion-O/Leo saw rusted mining tools left behind and cobwebs on the walls as he continue into the mine. He then stop as he saw one of Azura's followers who wear fur clothing, and have a leather shield and a sword. Lion-O/Leo also saw that the follower have pale skin and have fangs, which quickly means he's a vampire as the follower hissed and draw his sword and ran toward him. Lion-O/Leo quickly drew The Sword of Omens and swings it at the vampire as lightning shoots from the sword, causing the vampire to get knocked down. The vampire recovered as he got up and attack Lion-O/Leo as he swing his sword, but Lion-O/Leo blocked the attack with the Sword of Omens and use his strength to shove the vampire away and thrust his sword through the vampires chest as the vampire screamed in pain. Lion-O/Leo remove his sword from the vampire and chopped it's head off as the body fell to the floor.

_'That's one.' _Lion-O though to himself as he wipe the blood from the Sword of Omens and continue deeper into the old mine. Some sections of the mine have lanterns hanging from the ceiling while others don't as Lion-O/Leo use his night visions to see.

Lion-O/Leo then saw two vampires, one as an Orc and one as a Breton, in front of him as he charged at them. The vampires draw their weapons and attack Lion-O/Leo with a staff and dagger as he blocked with the gauntlet. He went of the attack as he swing his sword at the two monsters. The lightning from the sword eletrocute them as they shout in pain and are reduced to ashes.

"This seems eisier than I though." Lion-O/Leo once again said to himself as he walk deeper into the mine. He soon stop at a dead end.

"Rats. A dead end. Unless." Lion-O/Leo said as he turn to see a rope with a rock tied on the end. He pulled the rope and saw the wall coming down to reveal a secret passage. Lion-O/Leo walk into the passage and saw bones of dead vampires. He even saw roots hanging from the ceiling.

After a few minutes, Lion-O/Leo found two more vampires, one as an Imperial, and one as a Nord.

The two vampires saw the intruder and hissed at him as the Nord draw it's long sword and the Imperial draw an arrow, notched it on the bow, took aim on Lion-O/Leo and fired.

Lion-O/Leo sliced the arrow in two with his sword and charged at the Nord as they both clashed swords. The Imperal drew another arrow and took aim. Lion-O/Leo saw this as he shove the vampire Nord off of him just at it fired it's arrow and Lion-O/Leo sliced it once more with the sword.

The Nord got up and attack Lion-O/Leo, but this time he swing his sword at the vampire as the force cut the sword in two. He then strike at the Vampire's heart as the servent of Molag Bal screamed in pain.

The Imperal once again draw another arrow and fired at Lion-O/Leo, but he use the Nord as a shield as the arrow hit the Nord on the back. Lion-O/Leo remove the Sword of Omens from the Nord's chest just as it took it's final breath and died.

Lion-O/Leo then charged at the Imperial vampire archer as he prepare to fire yet another arrow, but Lion-O/Leo came too fast for the creature to take the shot as he quickly decapitated it's head as the body fell the ground dead.

"That's the last of them." Lion-O said to himself as he wipe the remaining blood from The Sword of Omens, knowing he accomplished his goal.

The sword then shrinked into it's dagger form and put it in the gauntlet as Lion-O/Leo go back the way he came in.

* * *

He walked out of the Mine and make his way back to Azura's Shrine as he kneeled before the statue and said,

"Azura, I've killed all 5 followers like you asked."

Azura replied to him,

**"Thank you, my child. Their spirits are free, and henceforth, above my shrine, five bright candles shall burn forever in memory of their sacrifice. For your service, take this token, that your deed might entered the Book of Fate."**

And thus, Azura bestowed Lion-O/Leo her artifact, Azura's Star as he said to the Deadric Prince, "Thank you, Azura."

With that, Lion-O/Leo went back on his feet and walk back to Cloud Ruler Temple with the artifact in his hand. It's one of the pieces needed to open a portal to Cameron's Paradise.

* * *

Lion-O/Leo once again enter the home of the Blades and Martin greets him as he continue deciphering the book.

"Ah, Leo. Your back. The next section of the _Mysterium Xarxes_ is very difficult. I haven't dechipered the rest of the ritual yet. I hope you are making better progress." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I have. I got the Deadric Artifact you asked for." Lion-O/Leo said to the Emperor of Cyrodiil.

"Good. Though, I won't ask what you went through to obtain it, my friend. I know all too well the depravity of the princes of Oblivion. I should remind you Leo that the ritual will consume the artifact's physical form. It won't be seen again on Tamriel for many years." Martin said to Lion-O/Leo.

"I understand full well, your highness." Lion-O/Leo said to Martin, through he will see Azura's Star again back in his time.

Lion-O/Leo then show Martin, Azura's Star as he gazed at the artifact.

"Ah, Azura's Star... As beautiful as all the tales tell." Martin said as he grab Azura's artifact and remove it from Lion-O/Leo.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Lion-O/Leo said to Martin.

"Yes. There is something you can do. Talk to Jauffre. He needs your help. Trouble in Bruma I think." Martin said once again to Lion-O/Leo.

"I'll see what he wants." Lion-O/Leo said to Martin as he walk out of the main hall and outside and saw the leader of the Blades along with Pantera next to him on the wall of the temple.

"Leo. There you are. I just recived words from the Courtness of Bruma that an Oblivion Gate has opened outside the city. It seems the Mythic Dawn are putting their plain to attack Bruma into motion. Since you've dealt with these Gates before, I'd like you to help the Courtness's guard to close the gate. Once they've seen how it's done, they should be able to handle any new gates on their own." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo as he explained.

"I did?" Lion-O said confussed that he close an Oblivion Gate before.

"Yes. Remember? You help close the gates near Kvatch by going inside it and taking a crystal called the Sigil Stone which held the gate into our world. The stone is located on top of a tower." Jauffre said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Oh. That must've slipped my mind." Lion-O said to the leader of the Blades.

"Anyway, I ask Panthera to accompany you on this and she agree." Juaffre said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Ready to go?" Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo.

"Lets." Lion-O/Leo said as they both run out of the temple.

* * *

As they reach the North Gate of Burma, they saw a 20 town guards outside the gate with Burd leading them, just a few feet away is the Oblivion Gate, which Mehrunes Dagon uses to bring his army from his realm of The Deadlands to Tamriel.

"Captain Burd." Lion-O/Leo said to the captain of the guards as he turn to face them.

"Ah, Leo, Panthera. Thank you for coming. Since we now have the Hero of Kvatch on our side and his compantion, I don't think it made sence to try this on our own the first time. We're ready when you are. Just say the word, and we'll follow you into that hell-spawned gate." Bard said to Lion-O/Leo and Panthera as he explain the plain.

"'Hero of Kvatch'?" Panthera whispered to Lion-O/Leo.

"It's a long story." Lion-O/Leo whispered back and said to Burd, "We're ready."

"Excellent. Give me a minite to talk to my men. Everyone's a bit jumpy right now." Brud said to the two Kajitts.

He then turn to his men and deliver a speech. As he did, the sky turn red as spilled blood.

"Alright lads, listen up, we're going to close that Gate other there. Nobody like teh idea of going into that thing, and we're going to do it. If we don't, I fear that Bruma will end up a smoking pile of rubble like what happen at Kvatch. And that's not gonna happen here! Not while i'm Captain of the Guard!" He then turn to two of his soldiers and said, "Soren, Bor, you're with me. The rest of you stay outside and kill anything that comes out fo that Gate. Now, let's show those monsters now we do things in Bruma!"

The men cheered as Brud, and the two soldiers draw their swords and charge at the Oblivion Gate and Lion-O/Leo and Panthera follow as they draw their weapons.

A few Scamps came out of the Gate, but Lion-O/Leo and the Guards quickly cut them down.

"So far to good." Brud said to himself.

Lion-O/Leo stopped close to the Oblivon Gate and was amazed by it's size.

"Leo." Pathera said to Lion-O/Leo, snapping out of his trance and begin to step into the Gate and the rest follows.

* * *

As Lion-O/Leo walk to the other size of the Gate, he can tell he entered the Deadlands, Mehrunes Dagon's plain of Oblivion and it's exactly what the books he read back in Thundera describe: a vast wasteland with seas of lava and blacken islands.

Lion-O/Leo saw a large tower a few feet away, which is where the Stone is kept as Brud and the two soldiers plus Pathera made it through.

"Okay, everyone, follow me." Lion-O/Leo said as he point the Sword of Omens at the tower as they begin to charge toward the structure.

Lion-O/Leo attack a Scamp as it launch a fireball at him, but he quickly blocked it wih is gauntlet. He then charge at the little beast as he swing the Sword of Omens at it, unleashing a lightning bolt at it, eletrocuting it.

Another Scamp jumped on a soldier's back and try to bite his neck, but the soldier got the creature off his back and stabbed it in the chest, killing it.

As Lion-O/Leo and his group push forward to the tower, they came across a few more Scamps, but they take care of them, but not without a few burns from their attacks.

Panthera attack a Dremora Churl, one of many foot soldiers in Degon's army as she strike the Deadra, but it block her attack with a mace. The panther attack the Dremora several time before finally killing it as she skrike the Dremora in the chest and fell to the ground.

Lion-O/Leo attack another Dremora Churl as it summons a Scamp.

Brud attack the Scamp as he swing his longsword at the creature, killing it.

Lion-O/Leo meanwhile, use the Sword of Omens to block a lightning attack from the Dremora Churl. He then swing his weapon at the fend as he use it's own lightning attack against the Dremora as it screams and fell it the floor, dead.

Soon, Lion-O/Leo and the group came across a large tower as Lion-O/Leo said to the group,

"The Sigil Stone is somewhere on the top of this tower. If we can take it out, The Oblivion Gate will close."

"Lead the way, Leo." A soldier said to the Kajjiht as he nod and opens the door as they enter the structure.

* * *

Inside the tower Lion-O/Leo saw a red beam of light hitting the bottom of the tower and look up and saw the beam coming from the red roof at the top.

"_That's must be where this Sigil Stone is._" Lion-O though to himself.

Just then, a Scamp attack Lion-O/Leo, but is saved at the last moment when Brud killed it with his longsword.

"Thanks, captain." Lion-O/Leo said to Brud.

"Not mention it, Leo." Brud said to Lion-O/Leo.

"This way." Lion-O/Leo said as he and the others begin to climb up the tower while fighting Dremoras and Schamps.

After a hard fight up, they made it half way the top of the tower where the beam gone to the Sigilium Sangius, a room where the Sigil Stone is being held.

"Guess the Stone must be up there." Panthera said to Lion-O/Leo as he nodded.

Then, a Sigil Keeper, a Dramora who keeps charge of the stone, charge at the heroes, but Soren got in the way as he block the Keeper's attack using his shield.

Lion-O/Leo saw this and help the soldier as he attack the Keeper with a swing of the Sword of Omens, knocking the Dramora to the floor. The Keeper got up and begin fighting Lion-O/Leo as he block and parry it's attack. Lion-O/Leo then have the upper hand by knocking the sword out of the Keepers hand and thrist his sword into it's chest as the Sigil Keeper fell to the floor, dead.

"Thanks for your help, Leo." Soren said to Lion-O/Leo.

Lion-O/Leo just nodded to Soren as he pick up the key to the room from the dead Keeper and place it into the keyhole and turned it.

The door unlocks and Lion-O/Leo opens the door, and saw a flight of stairs going up once more and he and the group went through.

* * *

Lion-O/Leo and the others made it to the very top of the tower and in front of the group, suspended over an iron ring is the Sigil Stone, a powerful object created by Dagon to keep the Oblivion Gate open.

"There it is, the Sigil Stone." Lion-O/Leo said to the group as he point at the stone.

"Right, You get the stone, we'll hold off anything that'l try to stop you." Captain Brud said to the Kahjjit as he, Soren and Bor guard the door way while Lion-O/Leo walk to the Sigil Stone.

He can feel the Stone's power and he reach to grab it. Once his hand touch the stone, it feels smooth, instead of like a smith forge. Summoning an amount of courage, he remove the Sigil Stone from the ring.

Suddenly, the entire towre start to crumble as debris begin falling.

"What's happening?" Panthera said as she try to keep her balance.

"Without the Sigil Stone, the tower is starting to collapse." Lion-O/Leo said to Panthera.

Just then, a flash of light engulfed him and the group, bringing them back to Tamriel.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the real world, Snarf lead the other Thunderians and the Dragon Shield to the top of the Tower of Omens after Snarf have explained what happen.

"So, Lion-O is inside the Book of Omens?" Tygra said to Snarf.

"Yes. I saw the Book dragging Lion-O's soul inside." Snarf said to the Tiger.

"I hope he's alright. How knows what kind of danger he got himself into." Cheetara said, concern about Lion-O.

"Relax, Cheetara. Lion-O's the Lord of the Thundercats. Whatever he may find in that Book, I'm sure he can handle it." Pumyra said to Cheetara.

Cheetara smiled to Pumyra and continue looking at Lion-Os body, hoping her king will return back to them.

"I wonder what's Lion-O's hoping to find in there?" Wilykat said to his sister.

"I don't know, Kat. Maybe it's a way to beat Deagon and Bal." WilyKit answer to her brother.

"Well, whateer answer he may find, let's hope it's good." Leona said to the Thunder-Kittens as she continue to look at her youngest son's body.

What they didn't know that WilyKit was right, Lion-O is finding a way to defeat Merune Degon, but when he'll return? Only time will tell.

* * *

**A/N: First part of 'Ancient Legacy' is done. In the next chapter and final part of 'Ancient Legacy', Lion-O/Leo continue finding the last two ingredients to complete the Portal to Cameron's Paradise and retrieve the Amulet of Kings. Also, Lion-O/Leo go back to the Mythic Dawn's base and free the prisoners and unite them under a single banner against Dagon's forces. Plus, Lion-O/Leo finds the answer he need to defeat the Deadric Prince of Destruction. Until the next chapter, don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
